Invisible
by indiedaisy
Summary: He was like the darkness, invisble to the sun. She was like the moon, a part of her was always hidden away. Being trapped in the Other Side tormented him. One tragedy destroyed her. He was chasing life and she was chasing death. An unlikely encounter between the two changes everything. Their journey for redemption and second chances begins... Kol/OC SEASON 5
1. Unbelievers

**Author's Note: Thank you for having the time reading my new story! Anyway, this is AU. Takes place a couple months before Season 5. I wrote this story because who doesn't love Kol? And this is mainly about Kol's time at the Other Side and he actually interacts with someone from the land of the living. My OC has a complicated back story that will get delved into later in the story. If anyone has any questions, just PM or review. Anyway, enjoy and I accept constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p><span>DESCRIPTION<span>

He was like the darkness, invisible to the sun. She was like the moon, a part of her was always hidden away. Trapped in the Other Side tormented him. One tragedy destroyed her. He was chasing life and she was chasing death. An unlikely encounter between the two changes everything. There journey for redemption and second chances begins... Kol/OC SEASON 5

FULL DESCRIPTION

Kol Mikaelson hates everything in becoming a ghost at the Other Side. Being invisible and forgotten, forced to see everyone else living their lives while he rots in purgatory. He knew for sure that this never-ending torture will last for an eternity.

Fueled with vengeance, he will do whatever it takes to settle unfinished business against the people who ruined his life.

While he dwells alone at the Other Side, he has an unlikely encounter with a girl who can see him. This leaves Kol questioning. What if she's more than just a mere human? What if this girl is his only way out of the Other Side?

Whoever she is, Kol has his eyes on her and he'll to whatever it takes to find out.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Unbelievers**_

* * *

><p><em>"We know the fire awaits unbelievers<br>All of the sinners the same  
>Girl, you and I will die unbelievers<br>Bound to the tracks of the train"_

_- Unbelievers, Vampire Weekend_

* * *

><p>Of all the bad things that had happened to him in his entire existence, being stuck in the Other Side topped it all.<p>

Kol had his one last chance in leaving the Other Side but the Bennett Witch tricked him.

He knew better than to trust a Bennett Witch but his desperation in leaving the Other Side got in the way.

He was also this close into avenging his own death against Elena Gilbert, the hunter's sister. She also took part in his death. Kol thought he would be even with Jeremy Gilbert by killing his sister.

Being a ghost for all eternity at the Other Side was excruciatingly miserable.

Seeing his enemies and allies living their lives. Even just the slightest thought nauseated him.

Kol hated everything about being a nonentity to the world around him.

He couldn't feel the warmth of the sun, and most of all, being seen and acknowledged by others.

Recently, Kol visited New Orleans.

The only place where his family was actually _happy_. And the place where he was struck into slumber by his brother, Niklaus, with the dagger coated with White Oak Ash.

Niklaus claimed it was his for his own safety against Mikael, but Kol could protect himself. He didn't need anyone to protect him.

Speaking of Niklaus; Kol recently discovered that his brother was having a baby with a werewolf.

One of natures many loopholes, he thought to himself.

Kol witnessed everything.

How Niklaus wanted to be the so-called "King" of New Orléans, how he literally back-stabbed his brother Elijah, and his "alliance" with Marcel.

He swore that he would make their lives with full of misery, _but_ they are inflicting it onto themselves.

Yes, it made him feel satisfied, but he wanted to be the one to inflict pain and suffering onto them.

As of right now, Kol strolled alone at the streets of Mystic Falls.

It was empty and the city street lights illuminated the darkness. Kol had no shadow as he walked through the light. That was another reality Kol had to face in becoming a ghost in the Other Side.

He actually missed being a vampire in a long time. Correction, an _Original _vampire. His time as one of the powerful vampires was thrilling. Being the most powerful creature on earth, the bloodlust, getting everything he desired with no price.

Suddenly, Kol felt a body colliding into him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl quickly apologized to him. "Did I hurt you? I felt like I hit you hard."

Kol was speechless.

_How could the girl see me? Nevertheless talk to me. _

It was a girl. She looked about nineteen years old.

She had wavy dark brown hair, fair-skinned, and had coffee brown eyes. This girl was average height and slim.

Something about the girl gave him a sense of familiarity but he had no idea why he was feeling this way

Kol only shook his head as his reply to her question.

The girl sighed in relief, "Oh! Thank God!"

"You could see me?" Kol questioned the girl and a blush was evident on her face because of his accent.

"Um, of course I see you." She responded awkwardly, "Anyway, I'm very sorry again. I'm just busy and-"

She paused for a second and shook her head, "Nah, nevermind. You don't need to know about the story of my life."

_Beep_

_Beep_

A baby blue jeep emerged from the streets and parked a couple of feet near her, waiting for her arrival.

"That's my ride." The girl said, "Uh, yeah. I'm still sorry by the way."

"No worries. Just a little shove, no harm done." Kol said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay." The girl said nervously.

Without saying anything else, she continued walking forward and into the jeep.

Once she went inside the jeep, it drove into the streets and away from the Mystic Falls border.

Much to his surprise, this girl could see him and she was completely human.

How could she see him?

The last time he checked, he was a ghost. No one could see him unless they were a supernatural being.

Then what was she?

A vampire? A werewolf? A witch?

The possibilities were endless.

Easily, he could tell that the girl was not human. Perhaps she was something out of the ordinary.

What if this girl was his only alternative in leaving the Other Side?

If this girl helped him in finding a way to escape the Other Side, then that means he could get his revenge.

Thinking about the possibilities formed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kol was definitely going to find out.


	2. It's Good to be Seen

**Author's Note: In this chapter, we see my OC's everyday life and some Kol. If you want to ask a question, just PM or review me. Special thanks to:**

**litiafang515 (review, favorite, and follow)  
><strong>**Beccylein (favorite)  
><strong>**shadownight1 (follow)  
><strong>**seirei no odori (favorite and follow)  
><strong>**lineelming (follow)  
><strong>**IronManRox2k12 (follow)  
><strong>**vampirediaries2602 (follow)  
><strong>**KolMikaelsonLover (favorite)  
><strong>**sasuhina542000 (follow and favorite)  
><strong>**cm1022 (favorite)  
><strong>**Dumbledouche (favorite)  
><strong>**rants and oblivious (follow)  
><strong>**ryleymurray97 (follow and favorite)**

**I appreciate it guys. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**It's Good to be Seen**_

* * *

><p><em>"Take a chance. You never know what might happen"<em>

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>Today was a new day and she wanted this one to count. She hated the mornings and waking up early, but she had no choice.<p>

Unlike other people who sleep in during summer break, she had to do work for her summer job.

After a few minutes of tender sleep, she got up from her bed and stretched.

She did her regular, monotonous routine: she cleaned her bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower, attempted to tame her wavy hair by straightening it with her straight iron, and changed into her work clothes which consisted a burgundy buttoned shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

Once she pinned her name tag on her shirt, she grabbed her jacket and went straight downstairs only to see the dining room empty.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered why there was no one.

She went straight to fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, and drank from it. Once she drank half of it, she returned it back inside the fridge.

Her eyes averted towards the bright yellow Post-It placed on the fridge door.

She grabbed it and read it:

_Went to work early. Feel free to eat something from the fridge. We might be coming home late at night. _

_With love,_

_Aunt Amy & Uncle Vince_

Both her aunt and uncle worked as lawyers. Yes, they could easily give money for her tuition at Whitmore. But by getting a job and earning money independently, she could help them a bit.

Once she ate the leftovers from last night, she left her house and locked the doors so no one could come inside.

Since her workplace was a couple blocks away, she speed walked there. She needed some exercise because she lacked that for a while.

Once she arrived to Mystic Cafe, she came just in time and started to work.

She worked as a waitress in Mystic Cafe and this was the only job for her until she finished college. She didn't mind doing this but she knew that this would be all worth it.

Danica Montgomery was ready to face what today had in store for her.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since she started working.<p>

Honestly, it wasn't a hassle. The mornings wasn't that busy and there were not that many people.

Now it was twelve 'o clock in the afternoon and it was her break until one.

She sat at a table near the window and ate her brownie contentedly.

The doors of the café opened and it revealed to be Danica's friend coming towards her.

"Hey you!" Her friend, Lacey, exclaimed as she sat face-to-face towards her.

"Hey." Danica said with her mouth full.

Her friend gave a grossed out face, "Eat with your mouth closed, please."

Danica rolled her eyes and continued chewing on her food and swallowing it. Lacey likes poise and sophistication. She wouldn't blame her because her friend grew up from a wealthy family.

Once Danica finished eating, Lacey spoke up, "So how are you and Griffin?"

"What do you mean?" Danica questioned her.

"You know what I mean." Lacey implied, "With the whole break up and all."

"I haven't seen him since graduation." Danica said.

"Wow, he's _really_ upset." Lacey concluded, "All because he didn't want you to move to Mystic Falls."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Danica said, "You know what, I tried reaching out to him but he's pushing away. I'm tired and I'm not going to waste my time with him. He should be the man that he is and accept that we're all moving our separate ways. Griffin also should have respected my decisions because he _was _my boyfriend."

"_Ouch_, past tense." Lacey noted, "So you're really going to Whitmore?"

Danica nodded, "My dad went here so I'm doing this in his memory, and I bet he'd appreciate it. Plus, Mystic Falls has a good biochemistry class."

"That's nice." Lacey gave her a genuine smile.

Danica asked, "So, University?"

"I would've went to Whitmore with you, but they didn't accept me." Lacey shrugged.

"It's okay." Danica said, "Maybe next semester you can go to Whitmore."

Lacey nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"How's your grandmother?" Danica suddenly asked. She wanted to make more conversation with her.

The last time Danica saw Lacey's grandmother, she was at the hospital because she got a stroke.

Lacey answered, "She's doing fine. But she's acting kinda _weird _lately."

"What do you mean?" Danica asked.

"She's claiming that she could see people at our house but it's just me and my mom at the house." Lacey responded uncomfortably.

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

"I'm worried about her and we all tried to help her but nothings working." Lacey admitted.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." Danica said wholeheartedly.

After moments of silence, Lacey spoke up:

"About last night."

"What about last night?" Danica asked.

"Don't deny it!" Lacey exclaimed, "I noticed you were blushing when I picked you up at the café."

Danica gave her a small smile and she started thinking about the guy she bumped into last night.

She barely saw his face because of the lighting and it was the night when they bumped into each other. He was three inches taller than her, and she could see was his brown eyes. To her, it had a nice hue.

His accent made her melt and something about him made him mysterious. The _good_ kind of mysterious. Not the creepy kind of mysterious.

She never met someone like him.

"So, who's the guy?" Lacey asked, breaking Danica's train of thoughts, "You always get flustered when you meet a cute guy."

"Didn't catch his name." Danica replied, "We bumped into each other, so I bet I'm not going to see him again."

Lacey pouted, "Aww..."

Danica nodded, "Yeah."

For the rest of Danica's break, she and Lacey talked about various topics. Her break time was over so Lacey left the café and Danica continued to work.

* * *

><p>Kol scoured everywhere for the girl.<p>

He literally went all over Mystic Falls looking for her, but she was nowhere to be frustrated him. For over the past few months, no one could see him. This girl was the only one that could. He didn't know why but he wanted answers from retraced his own steps. He returned to the street where he bumped into the was nightfall and the moon illuminated from the sky. The streets were now less busy and there were no more cars and people crowding the crossed the streets unharmed and recalled the exact place where he bumped into the girl. It was near a building with tables outside._Mystic Cafe._

The doors of the building opened revealing to be the girl from last night. She was locking the doors of the café and didn't notice that Kol was coming towards her.

The girl turned around and was startled when she saw Kol.

"Oh my God, it's _you_." She exclaimed as she accidentally dropped her keys.

Kol was about to bend down and pick it up the keys for her, but he remembered that he was a ghost. He couldn't touch anything, and didn't want to scare her away because she was the only one he could talk to who was at the land of the living. Instead, he just stood there while she picked up her keys and put it inside the pockets of her jeans.

She got up and was facing him. She couldn't see his features because it was dark and the lighting didn't help her. But she knew it was the guy she bumped into from last night.

"If you're wondering, the cafe's closed." She said to him.

He just nodded and then said, "You shouldn't be out here on your own. What if something _terrible _happened to you."

"I highly doubt something bad would happen to me because I can protect myself." She said confidently.

_She sure has fire. _Kol thought to himself.

Kol gave her one of his signature smirks and she felt her cheeks turning warm.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." She said meekly as she continued walking away from him.

"Don't tell me you're _walking _home?" Kol said with disbelief.

She nodded, "My friend's busy so yeah, I'm walking."

The girl continued her pace and Kol immediately followed behind her.

"Are you serious?" She said in exasperation.

"This is Mystic Falls, darling." Kol explained, "Everything is not always what it seems in this town. Better to be safe than sorry."

"As much as I want to, you're a stranger. I don't even know you. What if you're a serial killer for all I know." She quipped at him.

_Only if she knew. _Kol silently thought to himself with a grin tugging to form on his lips.

"You're quite perceptive." Kol acknowledged, "But you're talking to me, so should I consider myself a stranger to you?"

"You have a point." She mumbled, "But I can take care of myself."

Kol shrugged, "Fine, suit it yourself. I'll just leave you alone. In the cold. Late at night."

He strided away from her and he knew she was going to stop him.

The girl checked the time on her phone and it was 11:50.

What if her aunt and uncle was waiting for her?

"Wait!" She sighed, "Fine."

She wondered to herself if she was going to regret this, but it was worth a try. What does she have to lose? If he turns out to be dangerous, she was lucky that she took self-defense class to defend herself.

Kol and the girl walked together at the sidewalk and they kept going straight.

It was silent and was getting awkward so Kol made conversation:

"Are you new here to Mystic Falls? Since this is a small town and everyone here knows each other, I never seen your face." Kol questioned her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here two months ago. I used to live at Denver."

Denver.

That place gave him _memories. _

He remembered approximately about two years ago, he went to Denver to keep tabs on Jeremy Gilbert.

Kol knew better than to be one of Niklaus' lackey, but he wanted to be in on the fun.

He also recalled when he violently hit Damon Salvatore with a baseball bat, and killing Mary Porter so no one could know which bloodline the teenagers from Virginia who were sired to.

He spent about a month in Denver and it was quite interesting. Being away from his family, not being daggered, and living the twenty-first century.

As he began to think about everything that had happened, he didn't realize that they finally reached their destination: her home.

Her house was big yet quaint. It was a two-story house, very old-fashioned, and a typical house to live in. The driveway was also empty so no one was at home.

"So, you have a name?" She asked sheepishly.

"Kol Mikaelson."

Her heart started thumping. His name suited him, mysterious and unique. She kinda liked it.

"And what's yours?" Kol asked.

"Danica Montgomery."

"I like your name." He said to her with a grin.

Danica swept a strand of hair at her ear and shyly said, "Thanks."

Kol's eyes averted towards her house and said:

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah. See you around, Kol." She said as she walked towards the entrance of her house.

Once Danica went inside her house, Kol said to himself:

"It's good to be seen, Danica."


	3. Something Stupid

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's a little too late to update. An hour ago, I saw my email full of follows, favorites, and reviews about the story and it made me feel happy so this is my gift to you! Who's excited for the midseason finale of The Originals? I am! This chapter is pretty short but the next chapter will be longer and insightful. As of right now, Danica has no idea that Kol's a ghost but I guarantee you all that she will find out soon. Special thanks to:**

**Glitterkkayy (review)**

**lovethemafia (follow, favorite)**

**lovemenots0124 (review, follow, and favorite)**

**Jana (review)**

**Leighton Harper (favorite and follow)**

**strawberryfeatapple (follow)**

**NatalieCatherine (follow)**

**and all the Guest reviewers**

**I love you guys! And enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Something Stupid**_

* * *

><p><em>"I practice every day to find some clever<em>  
><em>lines to say<em>  
><em>To make the meaning come true<em>  
><em>But then I think I'll wait until the evening<em>  
><em>gets late<em>  
><em>And I'm alone with you"<em>

-Something Stupid, Frank and Nancy Sinatra

* * *

><p>Since it was a Monday, there was a morning coffee rush at Mystic Cafe. Lacey wasn't pleased that there were many people getting coffee and it was crowded so she couldn't get through inside. But she was one tough cookie, she shoved her way inside the cafe and searched for her best friend.<p>

She found Danica at the cashier counter, overflowed with customers getting their coffee.

Lacey didn't want to bother her right now, so she sat at an empty table and waited for her best friend to finish doing her work.

After fifteen minutes, the cafe was cleared with customers and it was half empty with people at the tables enjoying their breakfast. Danica spotted Lacey and she came towards her with an exhausted look on her face.

"This is the first time in a while that this place have that many customers." Danica said tiredly as she plopped down on the chair.

Lacey gave a sympathetic look on her friend's face because of all the work she done and she said, "Anyway, good morning."

Danica smiled, "Morning."

"I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up like usual." Lacey apologized.

"Hey, it's okay." Danica remembered the memories from last night. She met the guy she bumped into, Kol. Thinking about him made her smile more.

"Is it just me or you look rather smitten." Lacey smirked at her.

Danica shook her head but that smile was still on her face, "Nah, it's nothing."

"Please! Tell me! This guy has to get through me before you two have fun." Lacey said teasingly.

"Lacey, I just met him. I don't expect it to happen that fast." Danica said.

Plus, she assumed that Kol probably has a girlfriend. HIs charm was the pathway to girl's hearts and she had a feeling that he swoon over a bunch of girls.

"Who's the guy?" Lacey pressed on.

Danica sighed, "You know the guy I told you I bumped into two nights ago. Well, it's him and he walked me home last night."

Lacey's eyes twitched, "Strange."

"It looks like he means well. And his name is Kol."

"Oh." Was all Lacey said.

After a couple seconds, she changed the subject, "Lets talk about something non-related to this Kol guy."

Danica nodded, "Sure."

"Guess who arrived to Mystic Falls?" Lacey said.

"Who?" Danica's eyebrows furrowed and she gave her a curious look.

"Aristotle Winchester." Lacey said blankly.

"_Griffin's friend_?" Danica said surprisingly, "Why's he here?"

"I have no idea." Lacey responded and her eyes averted to the doorway of the cafe and a certain someone entered the cafe, "Speak of the devil."

Danica turned around only to see Griffin's best friend, Aristotle. He was named after a Greek philosopher because his parents were historians.

Lacey called out to him, "Aris! Hey!"

Aristotle saw Lacey and Danica gesturing at him to come join them, but he quickly looked away and pretended that they weren't there.

"_Psst_! Don't pretend that you just saw _ghosts_ and don't see us!" Lacey hissed at him.

He groaned from Lacey's comment and went towards the pair and sat with them.

"Danica," Aris began and he gave her a smile, "Lacey." He shot a displeased look at her which caused her to roll her eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Danica questioned him.

"I'm doing a research project on this town for my internship at the University." Aris responded.

"Thats nice." Danica said to him, "Is Griffin with you?"

Aris shook his head, "No. He refused to come with me."

"Why?" Lacey questioned him.

"No idea." Aris responded.

Danica had a disappointed look on her face because after asking Aris about Griffin, she knew that he was still mad at her until now.

Aris' eyes averted to the name tag on Danica's shirt, "Since you work here, can I have a latte?"

* * *

><p>After Aris and Lacey visited the cafe, they went their separate ways leaving Danica to work. Several hours had passed and it was finally the evening. The cafe wasn't that crowded so Danica sat at the cashier counter reading a book with a red pen on her mouth.<p>

That was unlady like for her, but she didn't care.

Just by the nick of time, Kol decided to stop by and actually get answers from her.

He could see the girl inside there. This was his oppurtunity to talk to her.

Kol walked inside the cafe, only to see half of the tables occupied and there were not that many people. So there was no witness so he could talk to Danica without people looking at her talking to midair. That was another bad thing about being a ghost.

He saw Danica alone reading a book.

Kol approached Danica and she didn't notice him right there so he cleared his throat.

Startled, the red pen fell out of her mouth and her eyes widened, "Kol!"

She noticed that she was clumsier than usual. Maybe it was because she could see Kol clearly from the lighting. He actually had a pretty face. He had dark brown hair and still had that nice brown eyes she admired. He also had nice, defined features, and had a fit build that made him even more handsome to her. He was wearing a tight long-sleeved black shirt and fitting jeans.

Kol gave her a confused look and ended up chuckling because of her clumsiness. This marked the first time Kol laughed in a while.

"Nevermind," A blush was evident on her cheeks, "And wow, you came just in time."

He gave a confused look at her because she didn't know what she was implying.

"I-I mean you usually come whenever the cafe closes and this is like the first time you came on time." Danica implied.

"Oh." Was all Kol could say.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I always say something stupid like that."

"No need for apologies." Kol said to her and his eyes averted to the book she was holding, "You're reading _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_? Is that a little bit _outdated _to read?"

When he was undaggered and experienced the life in the twenty-first century, Kol knew that humans in this generation did not enjoy reading Shakespeare's.

"_Outdated_? Is it because it has too much poetry? Books like these are never too old to read. I'm reading it for fun." Danica said to him.

Kol had to give her that, she had good taste in literature.

This may sound stereotypical to Kol, but what if she was a vampire?

But vampires can't tap into magic and see ghosts from the Other Side.

Vampire was scratched out of the list.

How about werewolf?

It was a full moon tonight and she would already be in agony, she wasn't a werewolf so all that was left was witch.

But if she was a witch, she should've suspected that he was a ghost already. So witch was off the list.

Then what was she?

As Danica mindlessly talked about books, Kol payed attention to the ring on her finger.

"Nice ring." Kol complimented.

It was silver and it had a sapphire jewel embedded on the ring. There was also an ancient emblem on it.

Something about it was familiar to him.

"Thanks." Danica smiled, "It's a family heirloom. My mom gave this to me before she-"

The smile disappeared from her face. She paused for a second, remembering her last memory of her mother.

"Nevermind." Danica said with a hint of sadness laced in her voice.

Kol somehow knew something bothered her when she brought up her mother. He wanted to ask her, but it seemed that the subject at hand was too sensitive for her.

A voice hollered from the kitchen of the café, "Dani! We need you back here."

"I guess thats my cue." Danica said to Kol, "You wanna-"

"Hang out?" Kol finished her sentence.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. Hang out. Tomorrow right here? I get kinda lonely here and it'd be nice to have some company."

"I understand." Kol said, "I myself get a bit lonely at times."

He really meant what he said. Being a prisoner to the Other Side can get you mad and lonely at times.

"See you tomorrow." Danica smiled.

Kol nodded in acknowledgment and once she entered the kitchen, Kol thought to himself:

_Danica Montgomery, you're full of mystery._


	4. Lies and Secrets

**Author's Note: SORRY, SORRY for this VERY late update. It was finals week so I had to study like crazy to maintain my grades and I'm nervous about what I got. Today its now over and its Christmas break! So expect more updates to come this Christmas. Here is a long chapter just for you guys!**

**Special thanks to these awesome people for following, favoriting, reviewing, or most importantly, taking their time reading my story:**

**Jana**

**kitty300**

**red05**

**nuksti**

**StarReader2009**

**KodaiKatana**

**Lady Nyght**

**kklover**

**Sblck**

**RiverWinchester**

**sarah1164**

**RocknRose242**

**Amandla123**

**CholeStone**

**livvixxx**

**snakebite4**

**Thank you once more! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Lies and Secrets**_

* * *

><p><em>"The man who can keep a secret may be wise,<em>

_but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep."_

_-Edgar Watson Howe_

* * *

><p>The next day flew by so fast. It was Danica's day off and she was planning to use that day off to hang out with Kol.<p>

"So you're going on a _date_?" Her Uncle Vince questioned her with wide eyes.

When her uncle said that, it made Danica wonder if it really was a date.

_Of course not, I barely met Kol._

Plus, she just wanted to make more friends in Mystic Falls. She barely knew anyone except Lacey and Aristotle.

Danica shook her head, "No. I'm just hanging out with a friend."

Uncle Vince retorted, "It always start out like that."

Aunt Amy intervened, "Vincent, cut her some slack. She's nineteen. Let her have some fun. And I believe that Danica is mature enough to do so."

"Please," Danica implored, "it's just the afternoon."

"Fine. But don't do things you'll regret." Uncle Vince sighed.

Danica's mood lit up, "Thank you!"

She grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes to her aunt and uncle, and left the house.

As Danica was on her way to the café, she wondered why she was doing this.

Maybe it was because she wanted to meet more people in Mystic Falls. As much as she didnt want to, something inside of her was telling her to not stay away from Kol. Somehow, she felt different when she was around him. But she didn't know what.

To her, there was something familiar about him.

Her train of thoughts eventually ended when she arrived to the cafe.

Danica was now having second thoughts about it. She thought is was stupid to do this.

What if Kol didn't come? What if he had something better to do instead of hanging out with her.

Well it was now or never.

Danica opened the door, only to see that the café was half-empty.

Her eyes averted to the table near corner only to see Kol.

As she came towards him, her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Thought you'd never come, love." Kol said to her as she sat down awkwardly.

"You came." Danica said. She was surprised because she had no idea he'd actually go through with it.

"Of course I came." Kol inquired.

The silence occured for a couple seconds until Danica spoke:

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Kol simply repied.

_More like what you are. _Kol thought to himself.

"How long have you lived here in Mystic Falls?"

"A while." Kol simply replied with a shrug.

Perhaps centuries ago until he turned into an Original vampire, and was forced to leave because Mikael tried to hunt him and his siblings down. Mainly Niklaus.

"Oh." Was all Danica said.

She continued, "What about your family? Do they live here?"

Kol clenched his fists underneath the table so she wouldn't see it and his teeth were clenched as well.

He clearly did not want to talk about his family. Kol didn't know if he should call them family after what they did to him.

"They're dead." Kol uttered as he looked down at the table.

His family are clearly dead to Kol, _figuratively._

Danica's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry. It must be hard for you."

"No need for apologies," Kol reassured, "I moved past it."

"So you live alone?"

Kol nodded in reply.

That would explain why he said he felt lonely at times to her.

"Enough about me." Kol interjected, "How about you?"

This time, Kol _needed _to know what she was so he could get some answers from her.

"There's nothing special about me." Danica scoffed.

Kol said, "In my eyes, I see that there is something special inside of you."

Danica shrugged at his comment.

"Perhaps, something- _out of the ordinary_." Kol hinted out.

Out of the ordinary as in supernatural.

Danica chuckled, "Not really."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

She took out her phone and answered it. Kol tried not to be irritated by the interruption.

"Lacey, I'm kind of in the middle of something?" Danica said nervously.

"I don't care." Lacey's voice sounded urgent "_Please _come here at the hospital because my mom is making me visit my grandma."

"I'm kinda-"

"Danica please, I can't do this alone. It's been while that I'm going to see her." Lacey implored.

Danica sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'm on my way."

She hung up the conversation and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Kol questioned her.

"My friend needs me." Danica replied, "I'm sorry but I got to leave."

Kol's eyes averted at the chair she sat on, and saw her purse left at the chair.

"Wait." Kol called out and grabbed onto her hand.

Once he grabbed onto her hand, Danica felt a cold sensation and she quickly let of him.

It was as if she could not fully feel his touch, which creeped her out.

"Huh? What!?" Danica questioned him as she rubbed her hand.

"You left something." Kol responded gesturing at the chair which had he purse lying over.

"Oh! Wow. I'm so forgetful when I'm in a hurry." Danica said awkwardly as she grabbed her purse, "I'll get going. Um, see you next time, I guess."

Once Danica left the cafe, Kol really wanted to punch something but he knew he couldn't.

Instead he cursed to himself and slumped onto the chair.

Kol was considering that next time, it wouldn't be a nice, little chat when trying to take information from the girl.

* * *

><p>Lacey paced back and forth in outside of the hosptal parking lot waiting for her friend.<p>

She was freaking out.

It was the first time in a very long time since Lacey would reunite with her grandmother.

This day was very important to her because she hadn't seen her grandmother ever since she got sick.

No one told her what was going on until her grandmother left.

The last time she saw her, her grandmother wasn't at the right state of mind before she had a stroke.

Lacey saw a familiar baby blue jeep parking at her driveway and a relieved smile formed on her lips.

She sprinted towards Danica and gave her a big hug.

"I love you! I love you!" Lacey exclaimed, "I could just kiss you now!"

They both let go of their hug and Danica said, "Um, no thanks."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you at the wrong time." Lacey apologized.

"Well, you kinda did. But he said it was okay." Danica assured her.

Lacey's eyes widened, "_He? _Who's he? Is it a guy! Holy crap! You were on a date!"

Danica's heart beated rapidly and she shook her head, "It wasn't a date! I barely know him!" It was more of a hang-out kinda thing."

"So you were with a guy?" Lacey tried to clarify.

Danica nodded, "Yes, I was with a guy,"

"Well, sorry for interrupting you _hanging out _with-?" Lacey asked for his name.

"Kol."

"Kol." Lacey finished her sentence. Saying his name was strange and familiar to her, "As in the guy you bumped into?"

"Yeah and it's okay." Danica said, "This is way more important."

Lacey agreed, "Yeah, my grandmother's inside the hospital."

"Did you bother coming inside and have a normal conversation with her?" Danica questioned her, stating the obvious.

"No!" Lacey replied, "The last time I saw her, she tried to kill me because she got sick in the head and started hallucinating, thus causing a stroke!"

Danica asked again, "So, where were you before your mom called you?"

Lacey answered, "Well, I was on my way to Aris' place because he needed help on his research, and then my mom called, telling me that I should visit my grandma."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

A person entered the parking revealing to be Lacey's mother who was coning towards them. She was almost identical as Lacey expect her mother was older and had chocolate brown hair meanwhile Lacey had natural auburn hair. They had the same pale skin, hazel brown eyes, and they were almost the same height.

"Good morning Mrs. Blackwell." Danica greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you, Danica." Mrs. Blackwell smiled and she turned to her daughter saying, "Lacey, I need to go to work and please watch your grandma while I'm gone."

"Do I have to?"

"You're grandma isn't immortal, you need to spend time with her while you still can. One more stroke and she's gone." Her mother said.

Lacey couldn't say no to her mom because if she did, she would have to face her wrath, "Fine."

"Thanks baby girl." Her mother smiled.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Lacey mumbled as her mother gave her a warm hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Behave." Mrs. Blackwell instructed, "Danica, please keep an eye on Lacey."

The red-head rolled her eyes from what her mother said.

Danica chuckled, "Sure."

Mrs. Blackwell entered inside her black Camaro and drove out of the driveway and into the streets.

The pair walked all the way inside Mystic Falls Hospital.

Danica and Lacey stood in front of the elevator, and Danica gave her a reassuring nod that everything would be fine.

"Lets do this." Lacey took a deep breath as she pressed the button of the elevator.

They stepped inside going to the third floor of the building.

Lacey and Danica scoured everywhere for Lacey's grandma's room.

Once they found it, the pair entered the room, only to see Lacey's grandmother sitting on the hosptial bed, staring aimlessly at a window.

Lacey cleared her throat and that caught her grandmother's attention.

"Hi." Lacey could not form a sentence because she was too nervous to even speak to her grandmother.

"Lacey." Her grandma smiled and Lacey went towards her, giving a warm embrace.

Once they let go, her grandma's eyes averted to Danica who was standing near the doorway, trying not to intereupt their moment.

"And who's she?"

Lacey answered, "She's my best friend, Danica."

Her grandma gave her a curt nod and Danica smiled.

"So, how are you doing?" Lacey asked with a interested desposition on her face.

* * *

><p>Kol immediately left the café and debated on whether or not to follow Danica, but he chose not to.<p>

He felt as if something was pulling him towards Danica. Maybe he just needed some company to keep him sane.

Whatever the case was, he was determined the next time they meet, Kol wouldn't play nice if he still did not get the information he needed.

As of right now, Kol strolled around the Mystic Falls Cemetery passing by many tombstones.

He found solitude at the cemetery and he mostly stayed here at his time in the Other Side because he felt safe at the cemetery.

"You really don't have anything better to do other than fawn over a girl?"

Kol recognized that voice and a dangerous expression formed on his face.

"Astrid." He continued, "Do you not have anything better to do other than spying on me?"

He really wanted to harm her, but Kol was not a dangerous vampire anymore. Kol was nothing but a vulnerable ghost who could not do any harm.

"Kol Mikaelson." The witch strided towards him, "I came here by the grace of the ancestral witches to deliver you a message- stay away from the girl."

Astrid must have perished during her time at Dowager's mansion so that was why she had connection with the ancestral witches.

"The ancestral witches want me to stay away from the girl?" Kol questioned her, "Why?"

"I cannot say in the matter." Astrid replied.

"You know what the girl is?" Kol interrogated her.

Astrid nodded.

"What is she?!" Kol asked her.

"It is best fit if you have no knowledge of what she is." Astrid said calmly.

"Why?!" Kol growled. He was frustrated because he was desparate in knowing what she was.

"The girl's true nature must be safeguarded and no one must no what she is because anyone can take advantage of her." Astrid responded.

"What makes the girl so special, that even the ancestral witches are protecting her?" Kol sneered at her.

"The ancestral witches forbade me from saying more about the girl's identity." Astrid said, "You recognized the emblem on her ring? It's from a rather unique species of supernatural beings. But I assure you that you will discover the truth soon."

His expression softened, "Ancestral witches? Is Mary-Alice-"

Astrid finished his sentence for him, "With us? Since when do you care about her? You used the both as chess pieces to this mad game you have between Niklaus and never bothered saving us when he trapped us at the Dowager's mansion!"

Kol clenched his jaw and looked away from her, now finally feeling guilt.

He had his humanity off during his time as an Original vampire. Since now he was a ghost, he could feel his humanity beginning to resurface inside of him.

Astrid said, "Being trapped inside the mansion for all eternity drove us madder and _madder_, until we gave up as the years went by."

Kol remained silent, imagining the suffering what she and mainly Mary-Alice had to go through because of him.

He shoved away any guilt inside of him and said spitefully, "You knew what you _and_ Mary-Alice put yourselves through once you two sided with me."

"Yes, we didn't know what we put ourselves into," The witch agreed with venom laced in her tone, "I did this for Mary-Alice. Meanwhile she did this because of the lust she had with you. So do not expect we did this out of loyalty."

Astrid continued, "For who could ever have loyalty over a Mikaleson? One thing we learned is that once someone gets involved in a Mikaleson family affair, they end up becoming a casualty."

Kol glared at her but deep down, he couldn't help but agree with her.

Siding with him was Mary-Alice's undoing and she payed the price.

"Now my work here is done." Astrid had a smirk on her face, "See you soon, Kol Mikaelson."

"Wait!" Kol yelled out.

From a blink of an eye, Astrid disappeared from his sight, leaving Kol even more agitated.

* * *

><p>Danica, Lacey, and her grandmother are having an interesting conversation back at Lacey's house.<p>

"...and that is why I don't bring Lacey with me at the beach."

Danica bursted out laughing meanwhile Lacey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

After Lacey's grandmother was talking about her time at the hospital, she ended up talking about Lacey's embarassing moments when she was a child.

"That was _one_ time and I assure you it never happened again!" Lacey tried to clarify.

The atmosphere became quiet after that.

"I heard from your mother that you're planning to become a lawyer." Lacey's grandmother began as she changed the subject.

Lacey crossed her arms, "Yeah. You would've known that if you didn't leave."

Biterness and hurt was evident in her voice.

"Leave?" Danica questioned her.

"I didn't tell you the whole story." Lacey responded, "My grandma was planning to leave before she got a stroke."

"I was ill and needed to take care of something." Her grandmother said in her defense.

"Grandma, I know you were sick but you should have told me what was going on!" Lacey emphasized.

"Sweetheart, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. I'm doing this to protect you." Her grandmother said

"Protect me from what?!" Lacey quipped as she got up from the couch, "Make me understand! What is going on, and why you can't tell me?!"

Now it sounded as if Lacey was shouting.

Danica did not want to get in between the fight, instead she cleared her throat and said, "Guys, stop. This is getting too far."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lacey said, "I'm going to get a sandwich."

She then strided her way to the kitchen leaving Danica and her grandmother alone.

"I apologize for me and my granddaughter's behavior." Her grandmother said with sincerity.

"Nothing I hadn't seen before." Danica said nonchalantly as she went close to her, "Its okay."

"Thanks for being a good friend to my granddaughter." She said once more, "Please understand that I'm doing whats best for her safety."

"Why?" Danica asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm sorry, but it is not the right time to tell you and Lacey everything." Lacey's grandmother said.

"Oh, I understand." Danica said as she got up from the couch, "I'll go see how's she doing."

"Wait." Lacey's grandmother called out, grabbing Danica's arm.

Suddenly, Lacey's grandmother felt a strong sensation surging through her.

Danica let go from her grip and Lacey's grandmother's eyes widened.

"You have been touched by a ghost."

Danica gave her a confused look, "A _ghost?_."

The last time Danica checked, there was no such thing as ghosts.

"Heed my warning." Lacey's grandmother said once more, "Stay away from him."

"Him?" Danica questioned her.

"Kol Mikaelson." She responded with seriousness laced in her tone.

"How do you know him?" Danica asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lacey's grandmother said, "He is a _dangerous _man. You cannot befriend a creature like him. Once you fall deeper, there is no turning back. Associating with him will risk the lives of the people you love and especially yours."

Danica suddenly felt a sick feeling inside her stomach. She didn't know whether or not she should believe Lacey's grandmother because she made it sound as if Kol was something else.

"I implore you to be careful." Lacey's grandmother begged, "He cannot be trusted."

Danica gulped and said, "I-I'll check out what Lacey's doing."

Without any hesitation, Danica left the room, trying to forget what Lacey's grandmother told her about Kol.

* * *

><p>Lacey and Danica eventually left the hospital an hour later because Lacey called her mom to watch her grandma for her because she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

Danica remained silent the entire time while driving home. She tried to focus on the road but the words Lacey's grandmother said about Kol was haunting her until now.

Once she parked her baby blue jeep by the driveway, she locked her car and entered inside her house only to see her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince eating dinner without her.

Aunt Amy spotted Danica and exclaimed with her mouth full, "How was your date?!"

"It wasn't a date." Danica shrugged.

"Sure took so long." Uncle Vince retorted, being overprotective as usual.

"I was with Lacey for the remainder of the day because she had to take care of her grandma." Danica explained.

"Oh." Aunt Amy said, "You wanna eat with us?"

"I'm not hungry." Danica said tiredly, "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince said in unison before they continued eating together.

Danica went upstairs and inside her bedroom.

She lied down comfortably on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

The nineteen year old did not know who to believe. There were many questions swirling inside her head.

How could Kol be a ghost?

She could see him.

Lacey's grandmother wasn't at the right state of mind, and ghosts were not real.

But Lacey's grandmother said that with full of vindication and honesty.

Danica recalled when Kol grabbed her arm, it felt really cold and it was as if something went through her.

She wanted to get in the bottom of it.

So she got up from her bed and turned on her laptop which was at her desk.

Danica clicked on the Internet and typed "ghosts" on the search bar leading her into many links and articles about ghosts.

For the remainder of the night, Danica spent all her time researching about ghosts leading her into wonder if Kol Mikaelson was a ghost.

**Author's Note: Yep... Danica is starting to suspect if Kol is really a ghost. And Lacey and her grandmother's complicated relationship will be delved into as the story goes by. Lacey's grandmother is kinda strange... She has secrets of her own as well. Plus, this chapter has a special appearance of Astrid from The Orignals: The Awakening. Also Mary-Alice is mentioned in this chapter. Surprising, right? Let see how they will fit into this story. More appearances of other characters from the TVD and TO universe will come soon. The next chapter will be really important for Danica and Kol.**


	5. Ghosts

**Author's Note: Just like I said, this is a very important chapter. Special thanks to:**

**ryleymurphy97**

**snakebite4**

**lovemenots0214**

**Lady Nyght**

**For reviewing my story! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

**_Ghosts_**

* * *

><p><em>"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too.<em>

_They live inside of us, and sometimes they win." _

_-Stephen King_

* * *

><p>Since today was Sunday, the day before she goes back to work, Danica decided to do her regular morning runs.<p>

Dressed comfortably in her sweats and her hair on a high ponytail with her earphones playing music in her ears plugged into her iPod, Danica ran around the streets of Mystic Falls.

She did this so she could clear her mind from yesterday.

That crazy encounter she had with Lacey's grandmother. It really freaked her out.

Last night, she researched everything about ghosts.

There weren't any paranormal activites of ghosts lately but there were signs, and she was going to use those signs on Kol.

She passed by series of trees and an isolated mansion caught her attention.

It looked like as if no one lived there because it looked abandoned.

Danica suddenly heard a voice and she took of her earphones.

"If you're wondering, that is the Mikaelson Estate." She recognized the British accent from anywhere.

Danica turned around only to see Kol.

"Technically, it _was _the Mikaelson Estate until _something_ happened." Kol clarified.

"How did you get here?" Danica questioned him.

"I was walking by and then I saw you, so I tagged along." Kol simply replied, "If you insist?"

"Um, sure." Danica said nervously, "I kinda owe you from yesterday."

Danica and Kol walked together and followed the pathway as they continued conversing.

"How old are you Kol?" Danica suddenly asked as they walked.

"Twenty two, why?" Kol questioned her.

That was the approximate age before he was turned into an Original Vampire.

"Just wondering." Danica said mindlessly.

"Why did you have to leave yesterday?" Kol suddenly changed the subject.

"My friend's grandmother is sick and my friend needed me to be there." Danica responded, "Her grandmother said she knew you."

Kol's expression lit up.

She asked once again, "Do you know Victoria Blackwell?"

That was the name of Lacey's grandmother.

_Blackwell. _Kol was definitely familiar with one particular Blackwell he encountered.

"I have no idea." Kol lied to her. But he was good at acting it out.

Danica played along, "Oh okay."

"You have bad taste in music, by the way." Kol said playfully, "I could hear your music blaring loudly when I saw you."

Danica smirked, "Now you're getting cocky. So you think _you _have better taste."

"Darling, you need my help. There are far more better bands than you are listening to right now." Kol grinned.

"So," Danica began, "You told me that you used to live here before your family died. Where did you go while you were gone?"

Kol felt nostalgic, "I travelled over every part of the world. Europe, Asia, and even Arabia."

Danica smiled in awe, "I always wanted to see what the world has to offer."

Kol liked her dream of travelling the world someday. It sure gave him inspiration.

"You will," Kol reassured to her, "Someday."

"I have a question." Danica started, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Kol looked rather perplexed about what she asked him, "Ghosts? That is absurd. Of couse I don't believe in such thing."

Ironically, he was a ghost himself but he chose to lie to her again.

"Oh okay." Danica chuckled lightly.

They arrived to the bust streets of Mystic Falls after that long walk.

"I think I should get going." Danica said.

"It was a nice, long talk." Kol said.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I look forward in knowing you more." Kol said with a smirk.

"Me too." Danica agreed, "I wanna know you more."

Once they said their goodbyes, Danica continued jogging and Kol returned being alone once again.

Danica saw Lacey and Aris walking towards the café so she decided to follow them.

"Hey guys!" Danica greeted which startled them.

"Oh! Where were you!" Lacey questioned her.

"I was with Kol earlier." Danica replied.

"I wanna meet him! Where is he!?" Lacey exclaimed.

"He just left." Danica answered, "Look, he's all the way there."

Danica pointed at Kol, who had his back turned and was walking back to the pathway where she did her jog at.

Lacey squinted her eyes, "I don't see anyone."

"No, he's right there." Danica said, "He's the one in the black shirt."

Aris joined in, "Seriously, Dani. I don't see anyone. Are you just seeing things?"

"I'm _not!" _Danica said in her defense, "I can see him! Maybe you guys need to get glasses."

"My vision is 20/20!" Lacey exclaimed.

"And I'm not blind. I eat carrots everyday." Aris noted.

Danica rolled her eyes at her friends retorts.

If they couldn't see him, then what if Kol really was a ghost after all.

Danica took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I think I should tell you something"

* * *

><p>"You really believe in ghosts?" Aris questioned Danica once again.<p>

Immediately after her jog, Danica, Lacey, and Aris decided to hang out at Mystic Grill which was near by the café.

She told them everything about what she had encountered from yesterday.

Danica said, "I don't know if I really do."

"Dani, don't get so hung up after what my grandmother told you." Lacey assured, "She's old and has problems, don't rely on what she told you."

"But it was as if she was telling me the truth." Danica noted.

"Ghosts are not real, honey." Lacey noted, "They're just fiction and superstitions."

"Well," Aris started, "weird stuff has happened in Mystic Falls from the last two years."

"Weird?" Lacey questioned him.

"Weird as in animal attacks, increase rate of murder, missing people, _dead_ people." Aris explained.

"And you know this because?" Lacey inquired.

"Because I'm doing a research report on Mystic Falls." Aris bluntly replied, "There are myths about the Founding Families and the supernatural."

"Supernatural?" Lacey chuckled, "As in zombies and vampires."

Aris nodded, "Dude, I'm not lying! Just search it on the web and you'll understand. Plus, I visited the archives of Mystic Falls."

"And Founding Families?" Danica questioned him.

"Yeah," Aris answered, "They are the families who first founded Mystic Falls around the war era."

"So do you believe in me that there's something off with this place?" Danica asked.

Aris nodded, "I agree with you. There's something fishy about Mystic Falls and I want to know what it is."

"Great," Lacey sighed, "Look who hopped on the train to _looney town."_

Danica and Aris rolled their eyes at Lacey.

They continued on to their conversation about Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Once Danica returned home, she went straight into her room and opened her laptop.<p>

She spent the rest of her day with Aris and Lacey. Now she decided to spend the rest of the night in finding information about Kol.

Danica typed "_Mikaelson_" on the Internet leading her into a series of articles of Kol's family.

She clicked one link that was dated from two years ago, _"Mikaelson Family Resides at Mystic Falls."_

Once she finished reading the article, Danica now knew that Kol's family held a ball at the abandoned mansion she kept passing by when she did her morning laps.

His family were influential during that time and their whereabouts were left unknown.

All she knew from Kol was that his family was dead.

From the last two years that the Mikaelson's arrived to Mystic Falls, the animal attack rate had been increasing. But since they were gone now, less danger was happening in Mystic Falls.

She returned to the links of articles and she saw one article dated December 25, 1914 entitled, "_French Quarter Under the Mikaelson Family's Jurisdiction." _Which was an old newpaper that was transferred to the website.

Danica clicked the link only to see a black and white picture of a family posed perfectly near a staircase raising a glass.

The man in the front had dark skin, brown eyes, and appeared to be in his late twenties and was dressed in formal attire. Danica thought he looked kind of attractive.

Another man was behind him in the picture. He had curly blonde hair gelled slickly, nice features, and dressed formally. He was also looked rather aloofed in the picture.

The man that was behind him looked oddly similar to Kol. But he was more older and looked more mature. He had dark brown hair, pale skinned, and had well defined features. Plus he was kind of handsome to her.

Behind him was a woman. She was extremely beautiful. This woman had blonde hair, dressed in an elegant dress, wore expensive jewels, and had a warm smile on her face.

There was one more person at the staircase. Particularly, a certain someone.

_Kol_.

The man near the staircase perfectly resembled Kol.

Except that in the picture, Kol's hair was gelled and slicked differently, and his clothing consisted of what would a man from the 1900's would wear: buttoned up white shirt, slacks, dress pants, and a tie.

But he had the same complexion and facial features. It was as if he never grew _old_.

Danica closed her laptop and paced back and forth inside her room, trying to process everything. She was freaking out.

All the information from online, every little thing Kol did, Lacey and Aris being unable to see him, and Lacey's grandmother telling her all those things. It opened her eyes to the truth.

One thing for sure was clear:

Kol_ Mikaelson is a ghost._

Without wasting time, she left her bedroom and told her aunt and uncle that she forgot to do something.

She didn't care it was the middle of the night. Danica needed to talk to Kol.

Danica left the house and walked as far from her house. She arrived to the place where she first met Kol.

The front of Mystic Falls Café.

Luckily, the streets were clear of any people so no one would see what she was about to do.

"Kol!" Danica shouted with every ounce of anger she has inside, "Kol! I know what you are"

Danica growled in frustration, "Dammit Kol! Stop hiding! I know you can hear me!"

She turned around only to see Kol magically appear in front of her, which startled her a bit.

Kol stiffened and it was about time he would stop the charade.

His expression was as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I know what you are, Kol." Danica sneered.


	6. Finding Out the Truth

**Author's Note: This chapter is short because it's about Danica and Kol having a long talk about what she discovered. One reviewer asked about appearences of other characters such as Klaus and Elijah. They'll make a small cameo but they'll play a bigger role soon. Special thanks to:**

**TheSilverWolff**

**I love damon Salvatore girl**

**red05**

**LuvinYouWasRed**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**lovemenots0214**

**dysfxnctional**

**Lady Nyght**

**For reviewing, following, favoriting, and most importantly, reading my story. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Finding Out the Truth**_

* * *

><p><em>"The truth. It is a beautiful and <em>

terrible thing, and must therefore

be treated with great caution."

_- J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>"You are smarter than they say." Kol retorted, now showing his true attitude.<p>

Danica growled, "_Damn_! I just want to slap you in the face but I'd be slapping _midair_!"

"How did you know." Kol questioned her with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter." Danica retorted, "You lied to me! I-I thought you would be a descent person!"

Kol said, "Lies are more interesting than the truth."

Danica rolled her eyes, "Even though I barely know you, I hate it when someone lies to me!"

"You are too _naïve_ to realize it." Kol scoffed, "Just too _easy_ to fool."

"I may be a fool, but I'm not a liar. I meant every word I said." Danica shouted, "I actually felt something for you!"

Kol's eyes glimmered at what Danica said.

"But why follow me around?!" Danica yelled at him, "I'm nothing special!"

"You're even more special than you can ever imagine, love." Kol pointed out to her.

"Tell me everything that I should know," Danica sneered, "Or else."

"Or else _what_?" Kol chuckled, "You cannot do anything to me. If you expose the truth, _no one_ will believe you. And if you attempt to harm me, than I'd be left unscathed."

"I don't care, I just want you out of my life." Danica hissed.

"If you want to know the truth," Kol said, "Follow me."

Kol began pacing forward and Danica was hesitant to follow him.

According to Lacey's grandmother, he was a dangerous man.

Despite that, Danica was desparate in discovering the truth.

She then decided to follow him, anticipating in having knowledge of the truth, even if it hurt.

* * *

><p>Kol and Danica arrived to the abandoned mansion which was once the household of the Mikaelson' stood at the front of the mansion and Danica asked, "Why are we here?"<p>

"It is best fit if we settle this somewhere private." Kol was silent for a couple of seconds and Danica spoke:

"You're a ghost. So that means you're dead."

"Indeed I am." Kol said, stating the obvious.

"How am I the only one that could see you?" Danica questioned him.

"I do not have a definite answer." Kol answered, "I thought _you_ would know why."

"Am I _something _else?" Danica said with nervousness and fear laced in her tone.

"Perhaps, you are." Kol realized her life might have been a lie.

What if her aunt and uncle knew something about the supernatural world.

He continued, "If you want to get technical, there is a supernatural purgatory called the Other Side."

"_The Other Side_." Danica scoffed, "Couldn't think of an original name."

Kol ignored her comment, "The Other Side is where the supernatural dwell once they die. They can either find peace or stay there for all eternity."

"I'm guessing you didn't find peace." Danica inquired.

Kol nodded, "I have unfinished business to settle before I can leave."

"When did you die?" Danica nervously asked.

"Two years ago." Kol clenched his jaw. He remembered the distant memory of how he was burned alive and died in the

Danica's eyes widened, "Two years ago?! I-I saw an article about your family dated around Christmas time during 1914!"

Kol recalled that date. It was the time when Niklaus daggered him for an entire century because he was plotting against him.

"You said the Other Side is where the supernatural dwells once they die." Danica said, "Wait, you were _something_ before you died."

"Correct," Kol agreed, "I was an Original vampire. One of the most powerful creatures that ever existed."

"_Original _vampire?" She questioned him.

"The first vampires that ever existed." Kol answered.

"If you're _not _twenty two then that means you're way old- like a _billion_?" Danica inquired.

Kol chuckled, "I'm not _that _old. I lost track of time but perhaps I'm about a thousand years old."

"And- and you mentioned you're a vampire?" Danica subconsciously rubbed her neck nervously and she stepped back.

"Don't worry love, I may still retain my vampires abilities." Kol reassured to her, "But I'm just a mere apparition who would not do any harm, even if I intend on doing so."

Danica fixed the puzzle pieces together, "If there are vampires and ghosts, then that means-"

"Yes, there is more out there." Kol finished her sentence, "More than you can possibly imagine. The world you grew up knowing lies many mysteries. There are vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers, and many more creatures roaming around the earth."

Danica's eyes widened, "This is just too crazy! Vampires, I get. But _doppelgängers_?"

Kol chuckled at her comment.

"Anyway, since you were once a vampire. Then that means your family are vampires? Are they dead?" Danica suddenly questioned him.

"My mother and father are dead. Also a few siblings along the way" He referred to his dearly departed brother's Finn Mikaelson and Henrik. Especially his older sister, Freya, whom he lost from the plague.

Kol's tone became laced with bitterness when he said, "But the rest of my siblings are living their lives without me."

He still was angry at Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah for isolating him and even forgetting about him. Kol would never forgive his siblings even if it costed his life.

Danica's expression softened, "I'm uh-"

"Don't apologize." Kol muttered, "They never cared even if I'm dead or alive."

"Wow, you sure have lots of problems with your family." Danica chimed.

Kol nodded, "Yes we do."

"Why did you started following me around?" Danica asked once more.

"Because you're the only one that could see me." Kol responded, "I thought you would be the gateway to my freedom."

Danica realized why Kol said he was lonely the second time they met. It was because he was all by himself at the Other Side.

"Gateway to your freedom?" Danica repeated what he said but with confusion.

"I thought you could help me escape the Other Side." Kol clarified, "Together, we could both get what we want if we trust each other."

"By no means, I barely know you so how can I trust you." Danica pointed out to him.

"Darling, you need me." Kol explained, "I may not be your favorite person right now, but we must join together if you want to discover what you really are."

"I'm sorry, Kol." Danica said firmly, "I need some time to think. It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me."

Without a second thought, Danica stormed off.

As she strided away, she looked up only to see Kol standing there and she ended up colliding into him.

But she did not feel a thing except thin air passing through her.

Danica yelped and took a step back. Her heart was rapidly beating and she was afraid of him.

"P-Please, leave me alone. I need space and time to think this through." Danica trembled, "If you mean no harm, you respect my decision. Promise me you won't bother me."

Even if he did not remotely agree to her decision, Kol did not want to lose the one person that kept him sane while being trapped at the Other Side.

"I will" Kol uttered with his fists clenched, "You have my word."

Whenever Kol said that, he always kept his word.

After he said that, Kol vanished away from Danica, leaving her devestated because of what she discovered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Awww! :( Poor Danica and Kol. This chapter was hard to write because I seriously tried to make Kol true to his character and there was a lot of things they had to explain to each other. I'd love to hear some feedback about this chapter! And don't worry, they'll come around real soon. ;) <strong>


	7. Old Flame

**Authors Note: This chapter introduces new characters and conflicts begins to arise. Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**sophiealison1998**

**olka.98**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting, and more importantly, reading my story. I appreciate it guys!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<br>**_

_**Old Flame**_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't speak, <em>

_I know what you're thinking._

_I don't need your reasons._

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts."_

_-Don't Speak, No Doubt_

* * *

><p>"Dani. Dani?"<p>

"Huh?" Danica snapped out of her train of thoughts only to hear Lacey calling out her name.

"You zoned out!" Lacey pointed out worriedly to her best friend.

It had been three days since Danica's last encounter with Kol.

Kol really did kept his word when she told him to stay away from her while Danica needed some space.

For those last three days, Danica couldn't focus. She was worried if something supernatural would happen to her.

She tried to live out normalcy by going to work at the Mystic Café.

"Dani, is everything okay?" Lacey asked her friend with concern.

Danica nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lacey persisted, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Danica's eyes widened, "_Ghost_? I- I haven't seen a ghost!"

She was in denial of the truth that she had the ability to see a ghost. But why only Kol she could see? That was the question. So she secretly ventured out in figuring it out on her own.

"_Whoah_, chill." Lacey calmed her down, "I was just _kidding_."

Danica chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, really? I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well lately."

"Why not get some rest and stay home?" Lacey insisted.

"I can't. Next week is the first day at Witmore and I need all the tips I can get for tuition." Danica explained.

Lacey sighed, "Fine. But if you don't feel good, just call me and I'll drive you home."

"W-Where you're going?" Danica panicked. She did not want to be alone especially after what happened.

"I'm going to watch over my grandma." Lacey responded as she got up from the chair and grabbed her purse.

"Oh." Danica said.

"See you later, Dani." Lacey said as she gave her a pat on the shoulder and strided her way to the exit of the café.

Once her best friend left, Danica continued spending the rest of her day working at the café.

* * *

><p>The evening came and Danica finished her shift at the café. After she cleaned up the tables, she collected her tips and drove back home.<p>

Once she parked her baby blue jeep at the driveway, Danica tiredly walked inside the house only to see the dining room lights are opened.

Danica slowly entered the dining room and her eyes widened in horror.

"You?!"

She could not believe in what she saw.

Her ex-boyfriend whom she thought she'd never seen again was sitting at the dining table, eating dinner with her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince.

A smile formed on Griffin's face when he saw Danica, "Hey, you."

Everyone had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Kol never expected that he'd be spending the past three days roaming around the French Quarter at New Orleans.<p>

Yes, he hated this place. But he had nowhere else to go.

As of right now, it was the evening. The night life of New Orleans was extravagant and very exhilarating. Every night was lively and full of surprises. There were jazz music playing downtown, citizens were partying at every bar or club, tourists exploring around the mysteries of the French Quarter, and vampires sought out for food to eat.

The vibrant colors and beautiful lights, it was too bright for Kol's eyes.

Kol recalled the distant memories of his time at New Orleans. He was so close, yet so far in succeeding in his plan in staking Niklaus similarly just like what he used to do to him.

Recently he kept tabs on his brother's whereabouts and latest agenda.

Niklaus was still playing along with the charade in pretending to be on Marcel's side.

Kol had a deep hatred against Marcel because somehow, everyone seemed to treat him as a family meanwhile everyone else treated him as if he was unworthy to be in the family

If only there was a way he could leave the Other Side, he would gladly give his siblings a taste of his own medicine.

Elijah paid the price in believing that Niklaus had humanity left inside of him and a chance at redemption.

A little baby and a big step to fatherhood won't even change him. He was using his child for his own personal gain in taking control of New Orleans.

_Once a monster, always a monster._

That was what Kol believed. A monster like him cannot be fixed.

Niklaus wasn't the only monster around. Kol himself acknowledged himself as a monster.

He heard being called that word for the majority of his lifetime.

But it never really got to him because Kol thought he was doing the right thing.

He thought he was doing the right thing when he deliberately lied to Danica about what he was.

Things would have turned out better if he told her the truth. But if he told her everything, she would not understand.

Kol did his very best in keeping his word to Danica. Even though he didn't agree with her, he endured three days without her and it was progress.

Maybe it was for the best if they stayed separated. Her life wouldn't be complicated if he wasn't in the way. He remembered her reaction was mixed with many emotions.

Danica was both angry and afraid of him. Since his humanity returned when he died, the look on her face made him feel something he never felt before in centuries.

He was very anxious in what Danica's decision would be on the situation. She was taking a really long time and his patience was running out.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Kol heard someone calling him.

"You look rather glum." He heard the voice of a man teasing him.

Kol turned around to see a man dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. His dark hair was slicked, fair skinned, and had a rather unique hazel eyes.

He must have been a fellow ghost like him roaming around the Other Side.

Something about him was oddly familiar to Kol but he could not remember what.

"And you are?" Kol questioned him, keeping his calm demeanor intact.

"Lazarus." The man replied, "You must be Kol Mikaelson."

"How do you know who I am?" Kol asked him once again.

"Word spread that you're the infamous _and_ unpredictable brother of the Original family that died recently." Lazarus explained thoroughly.

Kol looked pleased because he was famous to them, "I was not aware that every supernatural being knew of my existence."

"_Indeed_ you are." Lazarus agreed.

"What brings you here?" Kol questioned him, as he got serious.

"I honestly have no idea." Lazarus said nonchalantly, "Maybe I just feel _bored_ being in this hellhole."

"Bad news, but I am not a source of entertainment for you." Kol scoffed.

Lazarus chuckled, "Well your lastest actions were pretty much entertaining _and_ refreshing to see."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Lazarus rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was kinda spying on you and that _human_ girl."

"She's not as human as you think." Kol corrected him, stating that Danica was something beyond human.

"I know." Lazarus chimed with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "The girl is something special."

Kol gave Lazarus a suspicous look. He didn't know him, but he was better than having no one.

"What were you before you died?" Kol questioned him.

"I was a powerful warlock. Then _something_ happened. I lost my magic to become something more _different_." Lazarus responded sadly.

"That is _tough_, mate." Kol said as he patted him in the shoulder.

Kol's expression lit up, "Since you said you were a warlock, did the ancestral witches sent you to pester me?"

Lazarus shook his head, "Of course not. The ancestral witches hate me. Why? Are they bothering you?"

"They are telling me to leave the girl alone." Kol responded, "The girl must be vital to them because the ancestral witches are willing to go in great lengths to protect her."

"You sure have a sour relationship with the ancestral witches." Lazarus commented.

"I messed around with the pretty ones." Kol noted with a smirk on his face.

Because of that remark, Lazarus could not help but laugh.

The atmosphere was silent between them until Lazarus spoke.

"I also heard you got killed by a vampire hunter." Lazarus noted, "Thats _way_ too tough."

"By one of the members of the Brotherhood of The Five." Kol added as he crossed his arms.

"That must've been excruciatingly painful." Lazarus said.

"It was certainly painful." Kol commented, "But I intend on getting even once I leave the Other Side."

"You really think you can leave this place?" Lazarus questioned him with doubt laced in his tone.

"Of course." Kol responded, "If teenagers from Virginia can cheat death, than I have a fighting chance to do so."

Lazarus interjected, "Only if-"

"-Danica chooses to join me _and_ to cooperate." Kol finished his sentence.

"It's as if you already read my mind." Lazarus chuckled.

Kol needed Danica to snap into her senses and realize that they both need each other if they want to get what they want.

* * *

><p>Back at Danica's house, she sat uncomfortably and ate little of her food as Griffin made a long conversation in which her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince listened contentedly.<p>

"...And thats what happened at the gas station." Griffin finished.

Everyone laughed in amusement except fo Danica who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Since you're apparently staying here because of college, where are you living at?" Danica interrogated.

"I'm living with Aris until I find a place of my own." Griffin responded.

"Auntie, Uncle, why did you let Griffin eat dinner here?" Danica asked them.

Aunt Amy replied, "Because he was looking for you and we thought you two patched things up."

She then glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

Danica wanted to ask Griffin a personal question but her aunt and uncle would listen.

"Can we talk _privately?" _It sounded more like a command.

Griffin nodded and he followed Danica outside at the front of her house.

"Why did you magically decided to come to Mystic Falls?" Danica questioned him.

"I was offered a scholarship." Griffin bluntly replied.

"Because of a scholarship, you decide to come back to my life!" Danica pointed out.

Griffin shook his head, "No. I came here for you. I love you Danica and I can't lose you."

"I needed you and you weren't there! You were my boyfriend and I thought you'd respect my decision to move here!" Danica said with hurt laced in her tone.

Danica asked him, "Whats so scary about Mystic Falls that you can't even let me stay here?"

Griffin sighed, "I-I can't tell you because you'll get hurt. I didn't want you to live at Mystic Falls because there's things _you_ can't comprehend. I came here to protect you, whether you like it or not."

"_Dammit_ Griffin!" Danica shouted, "I don't need anyone, especially _you_, to protect me!"

Without a second thought, Danica stormed off inside her house, ran upstairs, and locked herself in her bedroom.

She sat on the ground and leaned on the wall processing everything.

Danica remembered Griffin said he tried to protect her from _things she can't comprehend. _

_Does he know something about the supernatural activities at Mystic Falls?_

She shrugged that thought away as she got up from the ground and grabbed books which was under her bed.

Those books were from the library and they were about supernatural creatures, and history of Mystic Falls.

She opened her laptop which contained many website articles about ghosts.

Danica was hellbent on finding answers and she decided she would get answers on her own without any help.

She spent the last three days researching about other supernatural creatures that could see ghosts.

Despite all the readings and research she done, Danica still could not find anything.

Danica was unsure if she could do this on her own.

**Authors Note: Griffin and Lazarus plays a vital role in this story and will impact both Danica and Kol as the story progresses. ****Sorry if Kol and Danica are separated in this chapter. ****When will Danica realize that she needs Kol?! ****Well, lets just see how it goes. ****Tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	8. It Will Rain

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to you all! Things get interesting in this chapter! And you get a few hints about what Danica is. Special thanks to:**

**xXRoseScorpiusXx**

**For reviewing, and every other readers all over the world reading my story. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**It Will Rain**_

* * *

><p><em>"There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh.<em>

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making._

_To keep you by my side, and keep you from walking out the door."_

_-It Will Rain, Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>! I'm late!" Danica exclaimed as she bolted out of her bed, grabbed her work clothes, and raced to the bathroom.

Aunt Amy entered her bedroom with a gloves on her hands.

"Sweetie! I'm going to clean your room!" Aunt Amy hollered as she had a disapproved look on her face because of Danica's messy room.

Danica got out of the bathroom changed in her work clothes and looking very descent.

"Bye Auntie." Danica smiled and gave a peck on her cheek.

She then rushed out of her room and pretty much left the house without eating breakfast.

Aunt Amy sighed and started cleaning Danica's room.

Her eyes averted to her laptop which was on.

She decided to turn it off to save battery so once she was about the shut it off, Aunt Amy noticed something.

Her page contained many articles about ghosts, supernatural creatures, and history of Mystic Falls.

Aunt Amy's eyes widened at what she saw.

_Does she know?_

_Did her powers awaken?_

She closed her laptop and was stunned at what she discovered.

The middle-aged woman was worried if Danica knew something of the supernatural.

* * *

><p>Danica luckily arrived on time at work.<p>

As she took peoples orders and cleaned the tables, she saw Lacey and Aris sitting at a table near the corner calling her.

She sighed and followed her friends and asked, "What guys? I'm kinda busy."

"We heard what happened." Lacey blurted out.

"Huh?" Danica said confusingly.

"About you and Griffin." Lacey clarified.

"Oh." Danica muttered.

"I had no idea he was planning to move here because he came to my apartment yesterday early in the morning." Aris explained in his defense.

"Its okay." Danica reassured to him, "Griffin is full of surprises."

"Are you mad at him?" Lacey questioned her.

"Of course I'm mad." Danica stated the obvious.

"You can't stay mad at him forever," Aris said, "He still loves you and did that to protect you."

Danica rolled her eyes, "I don't care."

"Honey, whether you like it or not, you still care about him." Lacey pointed out. She had a knack in reading people, "You and Griffin had a beautiful relationship. Don't let something so small ruin what you two had."

"Did he send you two to tell me that?" Danica questioned them.

Lacey shook her head, "Of course not."

"And he doesn't know that you work here." Aris added, "Plus he's at my apartment sleeping in because he was upset from last night."

"Look, as much as I want to talk. I need to go back to work." Danica said and they nodded in agreement.

Lacey asked with a smile, "Since you're working, can you give me cappuccino with cinnamon?"

* * *

><p>The evening finally came and it was time for Danica to return home.<p>

She realized she had enough money to pay for the first semester of the tuition. Now she had the chance to spend the last three remaining days of summer vacation.

Once she entered the house, it was oddly quiet. The only thing she could hear was her Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince conversing at the kitchen.

Danica hit behind the doorway and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I think she knows something." Aunt Amy said worriedly to her husband as she leaned on the counter with her arms crossed.

"If she did, she would've told us something." Uncle Vince stated as he paced back in forth.

"Vincent, I'm freaking out right now." She said, "We promised Cedric and Diana to _protect_ her and keep her _out_ of it."

Cedric and Diana was the name of Danica's deceased parents. They died because of an animal attack at Denver, according to the police. Danica wasn't convince that her parents died because of an animal; she believed that someone intentionally murdered them. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened that night. It was as if something inside of her was blocking her from remembering it.

"Amethyst, stop panicking." He came close to his wife and embraced her, "Danica will not get involved in this."

"I saw her laptop." Aunt Amy told her husband, "She was researching about ghosts. _Wait_, what if she could see _him_?"

From afar, Danica knew her aunt was referring to Kol.

_Wait, how does she know about Kol? _Danica thought to herself.

"The guild should have told us if Danica starts seeing _him_." Uncle Vince said, "And he is _dead_. How can she communicate to him?"

Danica's eyes widened, _Guild?_

Aunt Amy sighed, "Maybe you're right. But why research about the supernatural?"

"Is she taking Occult Studies?" Uncle Vince asked.

"No, she's taking Bioengineering." Aunt Amy corrected him.

"Oh." He finally realized, "Maybe she's helping Aris on his research."

"Possibly." She nodded thinking that could be a possible reason.

Danica did not want to hear more of their conversation because she was completly upset. She carefully left the house without making any sounds.

As she walked silently at the streets of Mystic Falls, Danica was infuriated by the fact that her aunt and uncle were hiding something.

What was so secretive that even her parents did not want her to know.

She was fed up of hearing people claiming to protect her by keeping secrets from her.

The nineteen year old girl did not know where she was going but one thing for sure was that she needed someone.

_Someone_ that could help her find out what she really is.

Something inside of her was telling her that she needed Kol.

Another part of her was warning her not to go.

Danica did not give a damn, she needed someone like him.

Once she arrived at the front of Mikaelson Estate, Danica raised her voice at the top of her lungs:

"Kol!"

_Silence_.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Danica muttered to herself and she shouted again, "Kol!"

_Silence_.

"I know you're keeping your word and I appreciate it. But I already thought things through." Danica said, "Everyone's keeping secrets from me and I can't find answers alone."

She waited for another couple of minutes for Kol to show up, nothing happened.

Danica closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she attempted to supress her tears but she couldn't, "Please Kol, I need you now."

The tone in her voice sounded that she seriously meant what she said.

A teardrop fell out of her face and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind past through her.

Her eyes opened only to see Kol standing in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Danica's eyes widened because he actually came for her and she felt relieved he came for her.

Kol said in relief, "I see you made up your mind."


	9. Need You Now

**Authors Note: I know it was a little too easy for Danica to become allies with Kol but she will realize what she put herself into as the story progress. I'm trying my best in keeping Kol's character true and please tell me if he gets OOC. Also tell me if Danica turns into a Mary-Sue because I'm trying to make her realistic as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to:**

**red05**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**

**bigloveztexaz**

**booklover2014**

**RandomnessReborn789**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**Kourtney Mizzell**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting, and to everyone reading my story :)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**Need You Now**_

* * *

><p><em>"It's a quarter after one,<em>

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
><em>

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now."_

_-Need You Now, Lady Antebellum_

* * *

><p>"Please Kol, <em>I need you now.<em>" Danica cried out with her eyes closed.

Unexpectedly, she felt a gush of wind past through her.

Her eyes opened only to see Kol standing in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kol said in relief, "I see you made up your mind."

Danica wiped the tears that were streaming from her eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Were you _crying_?" Kol questioned her.

No one had ever cried for him before. That was something new to him.

"You _idiot_!" Danica shouted as he attempted to smack him for stating the obvious, "_Of course _I was crying."

"Don't get overdramatic over that." Kol said to her, "And it seems as if you made your choice."

Danica nodded, "Yeah. I know I barely know you but you're the only one O can trust when it comes to this."

"What made you stand firm to your choice?" Kol questioned her and he was stunned by her.

"All I want to know is what the hell is going on in this town _and _my family." Danica responded, "If I want to get answers, I'm gonna have to put my trust in you. Even though I _might_ regret it."

Kol said reassuringly, "Trust me, love. You _won't_ regret a thing."

Danica sighed, "Anyway, so what have you been doing while you were away?"

"I went to New Orleans." Kol replied calmly, "Met a fellow ghost that kept me sane for a day."

He didn't want to tell her that he was actually spying on his brother's latest agenda.

"Thats nice." Danica commented, "How did you hear me even though you were all the way from New Orleans?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kol responded, "I heard your voice and followed it."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say at the moment.

"Since we're both doing this together, I have conditions." Kol grinned.

Danica's expression dropped, "Seriously? There's a catch?"

He nodded with satisfaction.

"Okay, fine." Danica sighed, "Whats in it for you?"

"We do things _my _way." Kol stated clearly.

Danica scoffed, "Seriously?"

"If we don't things my way, we will not accomplish anything or get answers." Kol implied.

She gave him a disapproving look but in all honesty, Kol looked like the leader and strategist type of person when it comes in getting what he wants.

"Fine." Danica surrendered as she rubbed her forehead.

An imaginary light bulb lit up in Danica's mind, "Now it's my turn to make some conditions."

"Go ahead." Kol insisted.

"You have to keep your word that you won't lie to me ever again." Danica explained thouroughly.

"I'm not good with keeping promises like that." Kol contradicted, "But I'll _try_."

Danica had a satisfied smile on her face.

Kol was somewhat pleased that he made an ally without torturing or threathening them. Something about Danica made him more interested in her.

She then asked him, "Since you know my motives, how about yours? What are you going to get out of this?"

"Did I not explain this to you, I will get my freedom once we get answers." Kol said as if his goal was easy to achieve.

"You're doing this just to leave the Other Side?" Danica sounded surprised, "No one can cheat death."

"Darling, I cheated death _numerous_ of times." Kol pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that you used to be a vampire. But now you're dead _dead _because you're now a ghost._" _Danica explained, "Doesn't that have any consequences?"

"I'm willing to pay any price as long as I escape out of the Other Side." Kol said with determination.

Danica shrugged and did not say anything because Kol was too stubborn to realize what he was putting himself into. But if this was the only way to find out what she was, Danica was willing to pay the price of trusting a man like him.

* * *

><p>The next day finally came and it was just another plain old day.<p>

It was late in the afternoon, approximately around one, and Danica woke up later than usual because she decided to sleep in.

Once Danica and Kol had their talk at the Mikaelson Estate, she returned home by herself and luckily her aunt and uncle did not notice she left.

Since today was her day off, Lacey and Aris invited her for lunch at Mystic Grill.

She happily agreed to their offer and changed into casual clothes which consisted: a black skin tight top, dark colored shorts, and red Chuck

Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail.

As of right now, her aunt and uncle were at work, and she didn't have to ask permission to leave the house

Once she got her purse and car keys, Danica left the house and went inside her jeep.

She sat comfortably on the leather seats and she leaned on the seat.

Danica remembered everything that happened last night.

Especially when she cried because Kol didn't show up, but he ended up being there for her.

The nineteen year old wondered how Kol affected her that deeply.

Why did she felt this way for him?

That was the question.

"You look rather _lost in thought._" She recognized that sarcastic, thick British accent from anywhere.

Her heart started beating rapidly, "Holy shit, Kol! You scared me."

"Did I?" Kol said in amusement.

"Don't sneak up like that." Danica scolded him as she leaned on the wheel of the jeep, covering her face with her hands.

Once she put her hands down at her laps, Danica saw Kol sitting by the passenger seat and he was already staring back at her.

"Where we going today?" Kol asked her.

"Wait, _we?" _Danica said in disbelief.

"Of course." Kol replied with an amused look on his face.

"Oh hell no." Danica groaned in annoyance, "You can't just go _Casper: The Friendly Ghost _on me and stalk my personal life!"

"_Casper: The Friendly Ghost_?" Kol wasn't exactly caught up on the times or the movies in general.

"Nevermind." Danica sighed and she was going to explain it to him at a later time.

"Why can I not accompany you in your daily leisures?" Kol asked skeptically.

"_Because _I said so." Danica said.

"Being trapped at the Other Side is agonizingly blasé." Kol explained, "There's nothing to keep me occupied. You're the only person that keeps me sagacious."

Danica gulped, "Those are _big _words."

She recalled those vocabulary words from her SAT that she took in her junior year.

"Fine." Danica sighed, "Just don't mess around while I'm talking to my friends."

"As you wish." Kol mused.

Danica opened the engine of the jeep using her keys and drove away from the driveway and into the streets.

* * *

><p>Kol and Danica's drive to Mystic Grill was hectic.<p>

They kept bickering over what radio station to put on. But Danica decided to turn off the radio.

The entire car ride was silent between the two.

Once Kol and Danica arrived to Mystic Grill, she stopped him before entering the building.

"Promise me you won't do anything that will jeopardize what you really are." Danica reminded him.

"Of course." Kol said mindlessly.

"Will my friends see you?" Danica questioned him. She did not want her friends to get involved in this.

Kol shook his head, "No. Apparently, you are the only one who can see me. Remember love, I am a ghost."

This was the first time in a couple months that Kol finally accepted he was an apparition to the world.

"Oh." Danica just said.

The pair entered the Grill and Danica easily spotted her red-headed friend from a table near the corner.

Lacey turned around and waved at her best friend, and Danica squinted her eyes only to see Aris next to Lacey, and Griffin in front of Aris.

When she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting at the same table as her friend, Danica groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

Kol asked, "Those are your friends?"

Danica nodded in reply and gave on last glance towards him before she advanced towards her friends while Kol followed behind. Unbeknownst to them, Griffin noticed Danica's movements and could not help but me suspicous.

"Hi Dani!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Why is _he _here?" Danica questioned sensed that she and the boy had a lot of tension between each other.

"He wanted to tag along and I can't say no to him." Aris responded nervously because he was afraid to face Danica's wrath.

Griffin joined in on the heated conversation, "If you want me to leave, I'll go just for you."

Danica rolled her eyes at his act of martyrdom.

After a couple seconds of silence, she said, "You know what, you can stay. I won't let something insignificant as you ruin my day."

She sat on the empty chair near Griffin and shrugged. Kol stood behind her leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

He had a feeling that this was going to be amusing to him.

"Waiter!" Aris called out to ease down the tension.

A middle aged woman came to their service, "What would you like to order?"

"A salad and water, please." Lacey said, trying to stay healthy.

"Oh! Can I try your lasagna?" Aris insisted.

"Maybe just water would do, please." Griffin added.

"Just fries, please." Danica ordered.

"Coming right up." The waitress wrote down their orders and left them to wait.

It was oddly quiet between the four until Lacey spoke:"So, anything interesting happening lately?"

"Nothing much." Danica shrugged and she heard Kol chuckle from behind.

"I got more information about my Mystic Falls research." Aris said.

Griffin joined in on the conversation, "Why are you researching about this town?"

"For my internship." Aris replied, "I'm taking journalism."

Danica chose the right moment to say, "You would have known that if you didn't come to Mystic Falls with me."

The atmosphere became awkward because of her retort towards her ex-boyfriend.

"_Burn_." Aris coughed as Lacey couldn't help but grin at what happened.

"How many times I have to explain this to you?" Griffin sounded serious, "This place is dangerous. I heard about the animal attacks that happened in the last two years."

"Griffin, those animal attacks happened two years ago." Danica stated, "Why you're acting overprotective? I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you." Griffin said, "But I can't trust what calamities this town has. A pastor's house exploded and hundreds of people in that house died."

Danica remained silent as Griffin continued:"I lost so many people in my llife and I refuse to lose you too. I'm here because I love you." Griffin said wholeheartedly.

Aris and Lacey's eyes widened at his revelation meanwhile Kol stiffened.

"If you love me, why didn't you contact me or at least come for me three months ago?" Danica questioned him as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I-I can't." Griffin stuttered.

"Why?" Danica implored.

"If I tell you, everything would change between us." Griffin said.

Kol had a feelng that Griffin was hiding something but he couldn't decipher what was he keeping from her.

"You're just unbelievable." Danica uttered.

Aris cleared his throat, and Lacey crossed her arms and tried not to say anything.

Danica was about to leave until the waitress came with their then had no choice but to stay and indulge with her friends while ignoring Griffin.

* * *

><p>Lunch flew by so fast and for the rest of the time, Danica and Griffin grew rather despondent meanwhile Aris and Lacey made too much conversations.<p>

They spent about four hours at the Grill mainly catching up and talking about the conclusion of summer vacation.

Now it was the evening, and the foursome parted ways and Danica drove somewhere accompanied by Kol.

The drive was silent for the first couple of minutes until Kol spoke:"That was rather-"

"Awkward." Danica suggested.

"I was about to say _kinky _between you two_." _Kol smirked, "But awkward would do."

Danica rolled her eyes and then said, "Sorry if you had to see that."

"Nothing makes my day than two adolescents quarreling over something pointless." Kol grinned in pleasure.

"Pointless?!" Danica screeched, "He is acting like he can take control of my life! He should've been a _real_ boyfriend and support my decision in moving into Mystic Falls!"

"I reckon he has a legitimate reason in doing what he had to do." Kol implied, showing off the reasonable side of the situation.

Danica spatted, "Don't tell me your siding with him."

"I am in no ones side to begin with." Kol jeep swerved into a left and continued straight.

"What is his name again?" Kol suddenly asked.

"Griffin _frickin_' Armstrong." Danica responded bitterly.

"And the red-head?"

"Lacey Blackwell."

_Blackwell._

Kol recalled the name and remembering the name formed a mischievous smirk forming on his face.

Danica quickly glanced at him and asked, "Why? Do you know her?"

"Never knew her. But I am well acquainted with her relatives." Kol replied, still not telling her what he knows.

"Okay." Was all she could say at the moment.

Kol changed the subject, "And the young boy who could not stop bickering?"

"Aristotle Winchester." Danica replied and she couldn't help but agree with him, "But we call him Aris."

He nodded and continued, "Where is our next destination?"

"Home."

"Home?"

Danica nodded, "Yeah. We should start finding some answers."

"Perfect." Kol expressed.

The jeep arrived to the street where Danica lived, and she found her house, and parked near the driveway.

Danica got out of the jeep and advanced towards the doorway only to see Kol standing over there.

"How did you-?" Danica asked surprisingly.

"Being a ghost has a few of its knacks." Kol answered despondently."

Okay," Danica stood in front of the door holding the doorknob, "My aunt and uncle isn't here until midnight so we'll be at the living room."

Kol nodded and Danica opened the door. He followed right behind her into the living room.

"Kol, just wait here while I get the things we need upstairs." Danica told him.

"No promises." Kol said.

Danica rolled her eyes, "Just stay put."

Once she left to go upstairs, Kol lingered around the living room.

It was quite elegant and neat. There was no signs of mess or anything eyes averted towards the picture frame standing on the coffee table.

He saw a picture of Danica and her family. She was a toddler in the picture with a huge smile on her face with loose teeth and was very young.

Behind her was a middle aged man and woman. He assumed that they were her parents because the woman had similar features as Danica, and the man had the same eye and hair colors as her.

They looked absolutely happy in the picture and it made him feel tingly inside.

He suddenly heard Danica's voice echoing closer to the living room, "Okay, I got all the books about the supernatural and these might help."

Danica put the books down on the couch and she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Is this you?" Kol pointed at the picture frame. Since he was a ghost, he could not hold any living objects.

"Yeah, like when I was four and when my parents were alive, and when things used to be _happy._" Danica replied a bit sadly.

Kol did not know what to say after she told him that. He wasn't really good at easing people down.

So he just said, "Now where are those books?" Completely changing the depressing subject.

"Right there." Danica pointed at the couch. She just chose to play along because she did not want to dwell onto the topic.

"What did you find?" Kol questioned her.

She answered, "Well, I'm nothing in this book. But I _might_ be a medium."

A medium was a person who had the power to communicate with the dead.

"Have you died before?" Kol tried to make sure if she really was a medium.

"Not really." Danica replied.

"Then you are not a medium." Kol confirmed.

"How?"

"Because, a medium gains their ability to communicate with the dead if they themselves die, and miraculously live again." Kol explained.

"Then medium is off the list." Danica said and then she remembered something, "I remember my aunt and uncle were talking about a guild."

"_Guild_?" Kol wasn't familiar to what they were but he knew one thing, "I know that guilds are powerful groups. But I have no knowledge of what they are."

Kol then looked at the ring on Danica's finger, "I have a strong feeling that the ring on your finger correlates to our situation."

"My ring?" Danica got a better look on her ring.

It had a sapphire jewel encrusted on it and a weird looking emblem embedded on the ring. The emblem had a balanced weight scale and behind it was a symbol that resembled a star with a spiral.

"The scale signifies _balance_ and the star symbolizes the _supernatural."_ Kol easily deciphered.

"What could this mean?" Danica wondered.

Kol sighed, "Only if we knew."

* * *

><p>Danica and Kol spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what she was but they did not find anything.<p>

She then yawned tiredly, "I feel _sleepy_."

"We still do not have answers, we need to keep going." Kol persisted.

"Kol, we have more time." Danica noted, "Can I have time to take a regular eight hour sleep. Tomorrow we can continue, I promise."

Kol sighed, "Fine. I'll be there to wake you up."

Danica grabbed all her books and went upstairs meanwhile Kol followed behind her.

She opened the door and hid the books underneath her bed.

Kol studied her bedroom.

The walls were a lilac purple color and her bedroom was messy. Papers cluttered on the ground, her closet had too many clothes to fit, there were a lot of pictures of her friends and family on the walls, also a bunch of drawings, and she had a bookshelf and desk.

What caught his attention was the medals and trophies she had on her shelf.

He realized that Danica was a skilled archer because she was first place in every archery competition. He was also surprised that Danica could do something courageous like archery.

He stood by the doorway as she went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas which consisted a loose shirt and sweats.

Danica lied down on her bed and tucked herself in her blanket.

She turned to Kol who was going near the window and was looking back at her with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to leave?" Danica questioned him.

"I have nowhere else to go. Plus, I am waiting until you awaken from your slumber so we could continue." Kol answered.

"Okay." Danica mumbled.

It was oddly silent at first and Danica could not focus on sleeping.

"Can you stop staring?" Danica said uncomfortably to him.

Kol said in his defense, "I am not staring."

"Yeah you are." Danica said, "I'll just sleep the other way."

She turned the other direction away from him and Danica felt her cheeks getting warmer.

_Am I blushing?_

_No, no. I can't feel this way._

Danica tried to shove away her strong attraction towards Kol but she knew she couldn't stop what she was feeling.

Several minutes had passed and Danica finally slept heavily as Kol watched her.

"Well aren't you a _Romeo."_

Kol heard a woman's voice and it belonged to a red-head who sat on Danica's bedside with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Longing, puppy dog eyes is not exactly a prominent trait of a Mikaelson." The woman taunted.

"Who are you?" Kol growled quietly, trying not to wake Danica up.

"I apologize," The woman mocked, "My name is Genevieve."

_Genevieve._

He remembered Mary-Alice mentioned her name one time.

"You are a witch." Kol realized, "Did the ancestral witches sent you?"

Genevieve replied, "Finally, you are catching on. They sent me to warn you from getting attached to the girl."

Kol glared at her.

Genevieve got up and went close to a sleeping Danica, and caressed her cheek, "Imagine what harm the witches will do to you and possibly the girl if you do not heed their warning."

"If you lay a hand on her I will-"

"Will what? Hurt me?" Genevieve chuckled, "You're a weak, feeble apparition."

"You do not know me." Kol sneered, "Or the pain I can inflict on you."

"I know who you are, Kol Mikaelson." She said confidently, "The brother of Rebekah Mikaelson." When she said his sister's name, it sounded bitter.

Kol smirked, "I see you are well acquainted with my sister."

"She killed me." Genevieve growled.

"Now thats unfortunate." Kol mocked her.

Genevieve glared at him and then moved a strand of hair away from Danica's pale face, "She is quite a _heavy_ sleeper and she cannot see nor can she hear me, so that is a _setback_."

"You are telling me that she could only see _me. _Nobody else?" Kol questioned her, sounding astonished.

She nodded, "That is another revelation to say at another time."

"_Genevieve_." Kol growled in frustration.

"Heed my warning." Genevieve said, "You will doing the both of us a favor if you let the girl be. You are nothing but a distraction in facing her true potential."

After saying her last words, Genevieve disappeared from Danica's bedroom.

Kol muttered with full of hate, "_Witches_."

**Authors Note: Special appearence of Genevieve from the Originals! Never liked her but I thought it would be fitting if she warned Kol about his communication with Danica which could jeopardize the ancestral witches plan. Hope I played her out well. **


	10. Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone being ever so patient for the the next chapter! **

**Special thanks to the following:**

**Sassy Minho**

**Guest**

**lovemenots0214**

**MarishkaTheUnderdog**

**cookiepandaluv**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**MagicBrownie**

**WickedlyMinx**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And most of all, to every single one of you reading my story. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 10<br>**__**Summertime Sadness**_

* * *

><p><em>"Think I'll miss you forever.<br>__Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky.  
><em>_Later's better than never.  
><em>_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive."  
><em>_-Lana Del Rey, Summertime Sadness_

* * *

><p>The morning sun illuminated from Danica's window making her eyes squint.<p>

Danica slowly opened her eyes to settle into her surroundings.

Her mood suddenly dropped when she realized she was all alone in her room.

Kol wasn't there to wake her up.

_What a liar, _Danica thought to herself as she got up from her bed.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

She grabbed her phone which was near the lamp and answered it.

"Hello?" Danica answered.

Lacey asked, "Do you know what today is?"

"Sunday?"

"No. Today is the last day of summer vacation." Lacey pointed out.

Danica's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding." Lacey said, "What better way to spend our last day than to party at the lakehouse."

"Party? When?"

"Everyone's going and it starts at three in the afrernoon." Lacey explained.

"I'll be there." Danica confirmed.

She heard Lacey squeal from the phone, "Yay! We'll see you there!"

Danica said her goodbyes and hung up the conversation.

Yes she promised Kol to continue finding answers but he wasn't here to stop her from going to the party.

It was ten in the morning and she had more time to get ready.

She went downstairs into the dining room, only to see her Uncle Vince yelling at someone on the phone.

So she stood by the doorway and listened.

"Everything is at risk if the one thing protecting us vanishes!" Uncle Vince shouted, "We can't afford to lose someone else."

Uncle Vince hung up the phone conversation and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Wow, someone woke up on the other side of the bed." Danica chuckled as she sat on the chair next to him.

"Did you hear everything?" Uncle Vince questioned her.

"I just heard how loud you were." Danica shrugged.

Aunt Amy entered the dining room with pancakes, "Today is little Dani's last day until college season starts! I can't believe my little baby is growing up!"

"I'm sure going to miss your pancakes." Danica smiled as she ate a mouthful of pancakes.

After eating breakfast, Danica asked permission to hang with her friends for the rest of the day and they happily agreed.

Once Danica went upstairs to get ready, Aunt Amy and Uncle Vince began a conversation.

"Vince, I think it's time to tell her the truth." Aunt Amy said.

Uncle Vince disagreed, "If she knows the truth, her life will be in danger. _And_ she is not anointed."

"Then lets anoint her." She insisted.

"We promised Cedric and Diana not to anoint Danica." He pointed out.

Her parents would not allow their only daughter to become the one thing they depise.

"What if she starts seeing Kol Mikaelson?" Aunt Amy said worriedly.

"She won't." Uncle Vince reassured, "Kol Mikaelson is _dead_. A fellow hunter killed him using the White Oak Stake. It won't come true unless he is dead."

"Danica's acting strange since two weeks ago." She noted.

"She's a teenager, don't they act strange." He said.

They continued onto their conversation until Danica came to interrupt.

She was dressed in a gray crop top, denim shorts, and sandals. Her dark brown hair was down in natural wavy curls.

"I'm gonna go now! Bye!" Danica exclaime as she left the house.

She hopped onto her jeep and drove to the lake near Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>After the encounter Kol had with Genevieve, he immediately left Danica's house.<p>

It wasn't in his nature to run away without a fight but he knew what the ancestral witches were capable of if he didn't cooperate.

Furthermore, Kol could not defend himself against witches who have powerful magic and could easily incapacitate him.

Kol stood by a nearby tree and watched Danica leaving her house and going inside her jeep.

Luckily, Danica did not see him.

The jeep drove away from the driveway and into the streets.

"Look at you, playing Romeo."

He heard Lazarus' voice and he turned to his side only to see him standing by him with arms crossed and a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Kol rolled his eyes at his saracasm and ignored him.

"Why so glum, Mikaelson?" Lazarus questioned him.

Kol uttered, "The ancestral witches."

"What did they do now?" Lazarus persisted.

"They are apparently _warning _me to stay away from the girl." Kol responded bitterly, "Or else they will inflict unimaginable suffering towards me."

"You think distancing yourself from the girl will do any good for the both of you?" Lazarus pointed out.

Kol faced him and said, "How would you know about what is good for the girl and I? The ancestral witches are unpredictable. They can easily get rid of me."

"Trust me, the ancestral witches won't do you _and_ most imporantly, the girl, any harm." Lazarus explained, "

"It is bad enough that I'm a ghost. But being obliterated away from existence is a horrifying reality." Kol stated.

Lazarus said, "You're giving up already. I thought you were stronger than that."

Those exact words were hauntingly familiar to Kol. But he could not recall when he heard that.

Kol remained silent.

"The witches are planning to do something using the girl." Lazarus noted.

"They are hellbent on keeping the girl safe and the witches are threatheing me in _distracting her from her true potential._" Kol finally fit the puzzle pieces.

"Whatever they have planned, it's not pretty." Lazarus concluded.

There was a mischievous glint in Kol's eyes, "And I intend on finding out on what the witches are so eager in keeping from me."

"Now thats the Kol Mikaelson I know." Lazarus grinned.

Lazarus' expression faltered until he asked, "I see you're growing quite fond of the girl. You told me right now the witches were threatening you _and _the girl. I see why you're keeping your distance. You're _protecting_ her."

Kol scoffed at Lazarus' pathetic theory, "That is absurd. I left because the girl snored very loudly. She also talks in her sleep which is quite irritating."

He tried to make up petty excuses because Kol didn't want to feel fond of Danica.

"I'm doing this because I know the girl will help me leave the Other Side." Kol explained, "Once I succeed, I'll compel the girl to forget about me and then I will settle some unfinished business."

Lazarus' eyes widened, "_Wait. _So you're just using her!?"

"Indeed I am. She is nothing but a mere _subordinate_ in achieving what I truly have in mind: my revenge." Kol said darkly.

"Revenge?"

Kol nodded and continued, "My revenge against the people who ruined my life. My siblings, the hunter who killed me, the Gilbert girl who took part in killing me, and the Bennett witch who chose to resurrect my murder instead of me."

Kol finally revealed his master plan to Lazarus. He intended on leaving the Other Side and by doing that, he was willing to use Danica as a chess piece to his own twisted game. He knew that she was the way out of purgatory.

Then he would later dispose of Danica by erasing any trace of memory if him out of her mind.

He tried not to grow close to Danica or form any connection towards her. But a part of him was pushing him towards her and the other was distancing himself from her.

"Whatever you say, _mate." _Lazarus muttered, who seemingly disapproved of Kol's motives.

* * *

><p>Tall, cedar trees surrounded the lake which sets off a nature vibe in the area.<p>

The bright sun's ray reflects on the water causing it to glimmer.

Young adults setting off to college the next day decided to spend their last summer day by partying and having a good time at the lake.

Danica strolled around the lake as she saw many people around her age swimming around the lake or socializing at scattered places.

She easily spotted her red-headed friend who was gazing upon the beautiful lake with swirling thoughts in her mind.

"Hey." Danica greeted her best friend.

"Hey." Lacey said melancholically.

Danica's expression looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

Lacey sighed and gave her a small smile, "Promise me you won't change once you start going to college?"

"Of course I promise." Danica said reassuringly, "Why are you saying all those things?"

"This is the first time we're not going to the same school." Lacey replied, "We've been through thick and thin since preschool. This is a big milestone for us."

Danica smiled lightheartedly, "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, Aris joined the pair and interrupted their deep conversation.

"Who wants some vodka?!"

Lacey gave Aris a death glare meanwhile Danica chuckled.

"Aris, it's the middle of the afternoon and you are already drinking?!" Lacey clarified with a disapproving look.

"Chill, _Lacey-Poo_, it's the last day of freedom and cut me some slack." Aris said. It was obvious that he was already drunk.

Lacey's eyes widened, "What did you just called me?"

"Lacey-Poo?" Aris squealed.

She pinched his arm and he whaled in pain.

"Ouch!" Aris shrieked as he dropped his cup of vodka, "Look what you made me do?!"

Danica chuckled, "Guys, calm down."

"Whatever," Lacey crossed her arms, "He started it."

"No, _you _started it!" Aris quipped.

"You two are such babies." Danica groaned.

Aris stuck a tongue at her, and Lacey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Once the immatureness between the three died down, Aris said, "Anyway, I came here to apologize."

"About what?" Danica asked.

"About yesterday." Aris stated.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Danica shrugged.

"Dani," Lacey said with full of concern, "We don't wanna keep seeing you and Griffin fight."

Aris added, "I think it's about time you two patch things up before you leave to Whitmore."

They have been on this for the past three months and her friends were right that it was about time they find a solution to the problem.

"I don't know, lets just see how things go." Danica shrugged.

"So you two will finally get along?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Maybe. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go party." Danica grinned as she left the two alone, only to go to a crowd of people.

Lacey turned to Aris and said, "This is gonna be a _long _day."

* * *

><p>It was finally the evening and the party was about to end until nightfall.<p>

The sky had a orange, yellowish hue which shined iridescently towards the lake.

Danica wasn't lying when she said she was going to party. She hung out with other people her age but she did not have one sip of alcohol.

As she stood by the lake, her eyes gazed upon Griffin who was standing alone near the entrance of the woods.

Her mind was telling her to ignore him and it kept reminding her of the hurtful things Griffin did to her. Meanwhile her heart was aching inside, yearning to be mended by one simple closure.

She followed her instincts and advanced towards Grifin.

Griffin's tousled dark black hair blowed because of the soft breeze, he had a nice tan, and was wearing a blue top and shorts. He also had a fit, athletic build because he was part of the lacrosse team back at Denver.

"Hi," Danica said shyly as her heart beated rapidly off her chest,,

_Is that the best you could do?! _She scolded mentally to herself.

"Hi," Griffin smiled as his pair of hazel eyes looked into her plain brown eyes.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Danica asked kindly, because of the loud crowd from behind.

He nodded, "Sure."

Danica and Griffin strolled together into the woods and continued onto a conversation.

"Griffin?" She began.

"Hm?" His attention was on her now as they walked.

"Now I understand you were trying to protect me from danger, and I truly appreciate it because this town fits the definition of strange." Danica explained, "It's about time we become mature adults and find a closure."

"So you forgive me?" Griffin's expression lit up.

Danica took a deep sigh and nodded, "Yes, I forgive you. And I hope you forgive me as well."

"Thank you." Griffin suddenly gave Danica a hug.

Once he let go, she said, "We should start over. As _friends."_

"I'm willing to wait for us to be back together, even if it takes forever." Griffin promised solemnly, "I forgive you too. And you're right. Lets start out as friends."

Danica smiled, "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard Aris' voice from afar, "Griffin! Can you help us lift the boxes of beer?!"

"I guess thats my cue." Griffin said, "See you soon. And I hope you have fun at Whitmore."

Danica smiled at him as Griffin advanced towards the exit of the woods.

Once he left the woods, Danica felt someone else's presence.

"That was quite _admirable_ of you to make amends with the boy."

"Kol?" Danica turned around only to see him emerge behind the shadows.

Once he went towards in front of her, Danica asked, "Were you spying on us?"

"More like _observing." _Kol responded.

She rolled her eyes, "Same thing. Where have you been?"

"I needed some time to think." Kol replied, not telling her what he was really doing.

"You promised you'd be there when I woke up." Danica grumbled.

Kol laughed, "Don't tell me you're upset because of that."

Danica glared at him, "Of course I am upset. I thought we'd find some answers today."

"Instead you went out partying and mingling the entire day." Kol pointed out.

"Because you weren't there." Danica stated, "I can't do this alone, Kol. It's best if we do this _together. _We're friends, right?_"_

Kol was astonished by her choice of words. He never became a part of something in his entire lifetime. His siblings never let him in on the inner cirlce.

He usually compelled, threathened, manipulated, or even tortured someone to be an ally of his.

This was the first time someone acknowledged him as a _friend._

In all honesty, Kol never had a friend to do things together with. He usually did things on his own.

Kol bitterly said, "You do not know me, Danica. When you discover the sins I commited in the past, you will not consider me as a friend. It is best fit if we're not friends."

"All I know is that I can rely on you, because that only matters." Danica said, "You are the key in me finding out about what I really am and my past."

"Friendships always come to an end, whether you like it or not." Kol explained, "I lived a thousand years and I seen it happen myself."

He continued, "I'm not the kind of man that you should be friends with. I might hurt you in the process."

Kol did not want to form any attachment towards the girl, so he thought it'd be best if he tried to scare her.

But he seemed to be failing at it.

"I don't care, Kol." Danica said, "You're my friend no matter what."

Kol asked, "Aren't you afraid to get hurt?"

Danica shook her head, "No. Getting hurt is a part of learning to grow into a much better person."

"You intrigue me, Danica Montgomery." Kol grinned.

Danica smiled as her gaze was at the sky, "Look!"

Kol turned around, only to see the sun setting from the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Danica said in awe.

"One of nature's many treasures given to our world." Kol said wisely.

"Summer vacation is finally over." Danica smiled.

The two continued gazing upon the beautiful sunset from the sky together.

She recollected her memories of this summer: finally making amends with Griffin, moving to Mystic Falls and getting a job, hanging with her friends, and most importantly, meeting Kol Mikaelson.

If she did not bumped into him, Danica would never know her hidden abilities. Also that her aunt and uncle were hiding something from her.

This was one heck of a summer that Danica would never forget in her lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Awww.. Danica and Kol watching the sunset together! And that deep conversation about friends they had earlier. His speech about him hurting people forshadows a lot of things that will happen later in the story. <strong>

**What should their pair name be? DaniKol? I think I like that. **

**So now you all know what Kol truly intends on doing to Danica. Once he comes back to life, he plans on compelling her to forget him and he will be off getting his revenge on his everyone. Let's see if this motive will stand firm on Kol as the story progresses ;)**

** i'd love to get some feedback or constructive criticism from you guys so I can better improve my story. **


	11. Whitmore College

**Authors Note: For sure in this chapter, you'll get a few hints about what Danica is. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 1 titled I Know What You Did Last Summer of The Vampire Diaries. **

**Special thanks to:**

**A.K. Heredia**

**red05**

**lovemenots0214**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**TJ Binx**

**For reviewing (which made me smile), following, or favoriting. Thanks for everyone reading my story right now :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter 11<em>**

**_Whitmore College_**

* * *

><p><em>"Every new friend is a new adventure...<em>

_the start of more memories." _

_-Patrick Lindsay_

* * *

><p>"My little baby is going to college!" Aunt Amy exclaimed.<p>

Today was the day that Danica would be off to Whitmore College.

They were outside of the driveway and said their goodbyes.

Tears of joy welled up in Aunt Amy's eyes, "Your mother and father would be proud of you right now."

Uncle Vince put an arm around Aunt Amy and he said to his niece, "You made it kiddo."

Danica smiled as she put her suitcase inside the trunk of her jeep, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Don't do anything stupid while you're away." Uncle Vince warned her.

"Yeah, I promise." Danica chuckled and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Come here!" Aunt Amy cheerfully said as she extended her arms.

Danica gave her aunt a hug, and then she gave her uncle another hug.

Once she let go, she went towards the jeep and waved goodbye to them.

Her aunt and uncle stood by the doorway as they saw their niece driving off into the streets.

Aunt Amy spoke to her husband, "She finally grew up."

Uncle Vince nodded in agreement, "Yes. Now lets go back inside so we can get ready for the Guild gathering in our house."

A black camaro parked at their driveway and Aunt Amy smiled at their guest.

Mrs. Blackwell and Lacey's grandmother greeted the couple and entered the house.

Suddenly, a blue truck parked at their driveway as well, only to be Griffin coming out of the truck.

"Come in." Aunt Amy said, "I'll get you guys some cookies."

Once she went inside the kitchen, their guests entered the living room and sat comfortably.

"I'm dying, Vincent." Lacey's grandmother said firmly, "I can't keep protecting your family for too long."

Uncle Vince said and turned to Lacey's mother, "How about you? Can you do something about it?"

Lacey's mother shook her head, "I'm sorry. I did not inherit my mother's abilities."

"How about Lacey? Can she do it?" Vince asked them once more.

Lacey's grandmother said strictly, "Do _not _bring my granddaughter into this. I do not want her to face the burden of tapping into her full potential."

"If my niece is not protected, everything would be in jeopardy." Vince pointed out.

Suddenly, a group of men and women entered the living room. Most of them were in modern clothes, clad in black. They carried weapons on them and had a serious expression on their faces.

Griffin joined in on the conversation, "Who are they?"

Aunt Amy entered the living room and placed the cookies on the coffee table, "They are the Guild."

One man in the group said, "What is there to discuss, Vincent?"

"My niece's life is in danger." He said.

"How is that possible?" The man asked.

Lacey's grandmother answered, "I can't keep it up for too long."

One woman said, "Perhaps it is time you tell her what she is."

Aunt Amy disagreed, "We promised Cedric and Diana to keep it from her."

"If she becomes one of us, she will face a heavy burden." Uncle Vince said.

Griffin joined in again, "With all due respect, Danica has the right to be in on this. She broke up with me because I couldn't tell her why I didn't want her to live at Mystic Falls."

"All we want is for Danica to live a normal, human life without getting involved in this supernatural business." Amy said.

Griffin suddenly tensed his grip on the chair and said worringly, "I sense Silas setting foot on Mystic Falls."

Everyone was surprised at his revelation.

Lacey's mother said, "I thought Silas was just a myth."

Griffin said, "Apparently, he is not. Silas already woke up from his slumber."

"How?" Lacey's grandmother asked.

"I heard a couple of teenagers in Mystic Falls are messing around with powerful forces that they cannot comprehend." Aunt Amy replied.

"Griffin, _please_ keep an eye on my niece while we figure out a way to shield her again." Vince implored.

"Yes. I will protect Danica." Griffin nodded as he got up from the chair.

He thought to himself, _Next stop: Whitemore College. _

* * *

><p>According to Danica's GPS, it only took about a couple hours to get to Whitmore College. She was also almost there in about ten minutes.<p>

As she concentrated on driving, Danica could not help but be curious for what today had a in store for her.

Today was only orientation for freshmens. They settle down at their dorms and meet their teachers at the assigned classes.

The radio was on, playing music and Danica quietly hummed the lyrics to herself.

"Do you have any additional information so far?" She easily identified who that voice was.

Danica took a quick glance only to see Kol sitting at the passenger seat, and he happened to be looking back at her.

Her eyes turned back to the road and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you what I found out yesterday. My uncle was yelling at someone and I heard him say that everything will be at risk if the one thing that is keeping us safe simply vanishes."

Kol sighed as he tried to figure out what that meant, "There is something protecting your family and it's somehow deteriorating." He suggested.

"Like what? A magic barrier?" Danica inquired with a snort as she turned the jeep to a left turn.

His expression lit up and grinned, "For once, you are possibly right."

"I am?" Danica sounded surprised.

Kol nodded, "Instead of a _magic barrier_ protecting you. Perhaps a _cloaking spell, _would fit the bill."

"Cloaking spell?" Danica repeated with confusion.

"Yes, love. Now we have to figure out _who_ is the witch casting the spell and _why_." Kol concluded.

"Witches?" Danica said as she attempted to focus on the road, "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to process everything."

"Your aunt and uncle are hiding from someone. Any ideas to who?" Kol asked.

"I don't know." Danica responded, "My aunt and uncle never made any enemies."

She just realized her jeep entered the crowded parking lot of Whitmore College.

There was an empty parking spot and Danica carefully parked her jeep.

Once she took of the keys from the engine, she said, "As much as I don't want to, I seriously have to go."

"Why?" Kol questioned her, sounding irritated.

"I have to go to college." Danica pointed out.

He sighed heavily and said annoyingly, "_Adolescents_."

"While I'm gone, you can—I don't know—look for a witch who knows whats going on in the Other Side?" Danica suggested as she took out her seatbelt.

"As you wish, _love." _After he said that sarcastically, Kol vanished away from Danica's jeep.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the jeep, and took out her suitcase and bags. Then, she closed the trunk and locked the jeep.

_This is it, _she thought to herself.

Now was the first step to independence and adulthood. She tried to experience a _normal _day in college without the supernatural mumbo jumbo getting in the way.

Danica then advanced towards the dormitory of Whitmore College.

* * *

><p><em>Room 105<em>

_Room 107_

_Room 109. _

Danica finally found her dorm which was Room 109.

She had no idea who was her roomate and she just hoped that it wasn't anyone who was snobbish or rude.

Once she opened the door and entered her dorm, Danica saw a girl around her age already unpacking.

She had curly blonde hair, fair skinned, and dressed casually which consisted: a navy blue cardigan, _The Beatles _band shirt, denim shorts, and dirty brown combat boots. The girl wore spiky, gothic jewelry as well.

"Hi." Danica greeted sheepishly as she closed the door.

"Oh. You must be my roomate." The girl said.

Danica nodded, "Yeah. I'm Danica Montgomery, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Olivia Parker." The blonde introduced herself, "I prefer it if you call me Liv."

"Okay, _Liv." _Danica said.

"Since we're roomies, I have a few rules." Liv began and then explained, "_One: _do not make a mess. _Two: _don't hog the bathroom. And most importantly, _three: _do not, under any circumstance, touch my stuff. Do I make myself clear?"

She sounded really harsh and dead serious about what she was saying to her.

Danica gulped, "Crystal clear."

Liv gave her a smile, "Great, we're finally getting along already. Now lets unpack."

* * *

><p>"Stupid girl." Kol muttered bitterly, "Thinking she can prance around and command orders at me."<p>

Kol scoured around the Mystic Falls Cemetery, looking for a dead witch roaming around the Other Side so he could get some answers.

Most of the dwellers from the Other Side were melancholic and refused to talk so that was partly why Kol felt lonely at the Other Side.

"Someone's pissed." He heard Lazarus remark.

"You have no idea." Kol shrugged.

"What are you looking for?" Lazarus asked curiously.

"Do you know any witches here at the Other Side or more importantly in Mystic Falls?" Kol responded.

"Not many witches dwell in the Other Side. Most joins the ancestral witches or find peace." Lazarus explained, "But here in Mystic Falls, there's the Bennett witches but I know you hate them."

"More like a never-ending animosity that could last for an eternity." Kol corrected him.

"_Deep_." Lazarus said, "Anyway, I have no clue if there are any witches here."

The two walked into the woods only to see branches of a tall cedar tree crowding their pathway.

Lazarus mindlessly waved a hand and the branches rised from the ground and he magically placed it away from their pathway.

Kol's eyes widened, "How did you-?"

"Another perks of being a ghost." Lazarus replied, "You didn't know ghosts can be telekinetic in move things around using their minds."

"Is that even possible?" Kol questioned him, "I thought ghosts no longer have any contact to the land of the living"

Kol thought ghosts were utterly useless and weak. But he was wrong. He never had any knowledge about ghosts because he never knew he would become one himself.

"Well, my friend, you have lots to learn. Ghosts are not as useless as you think. We can do so much more." Lazarus said, "I'm a ghost more _many_ centuries and I picked up a few tricks along the way."

"Interesting." Kol smirked with a devilish glint on his eyes.

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Danica never felt this bored.<p>

Being stuck in a classroom, listening to a middle aged woman saying all the rules about her class was excruciatingly tiring.

Danica attempted to stifle a yawn but her drowsiness gave in.

She was inside a classroom filled with many people in her age and they were just as bored as her. She also sat alone meanwhile everyone had their own group of friends to sit with.

Thoughts of the latest occurences that were happening lately was swirling in her mind.

Kol suddenly came into her mind.

_What did he mean when he said he is capable in hurting me?_

She heard from Lacey's grandmother that he was a dangerous man, and when she overheard her aunt and uncle's conversation, it was as if they were referring to Kol and their tones were laced in fear.

He must have done something really bad actions in his immortal life, but that was all in the past.

There was a part of him that Danica wanted to unravel. She knew there was more than what meets the eye when it came to Kol.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts were interrupted when the main door of the classroom opened.

It revealed to be a girl around her age. She had natural brown hair with sideswept bangs and a red streak on her hair, olive-toned skin, brown doe eyes, she had a slim body build, and was wearing a purple top, jean shorts, and combat boots.

The girl appeared to be late for class.

"Sorry, I'm late." The girl apologized as she tried to catch her breath.

The teacher retorted, "More like _thirty minutes _late."

The girl continued, "It won't happen again. My friend and I-"

"I don't want to hear you petty excuses." The teacher scolded, "Already your first day and you are late. Sit. _Now."_

The girl scanned the area for a seat and quickly sat next to Danica.

The teacher continued to talk about the rules.

"What page are we on?" The girl whispered to her.

"Page 7 of the handbook." Danica replied quietly.

Once the girl flipped to the right page, she said calmly, "Thanks! You're a lightsaver! And you're-?"

"Oh, I'm Danica Montgomery." She introduced herself.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Elena Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Once Danica left her first class, she did not know where to go because she barely made any friends.<p>

She didn't know if she would consider Liv as a friend.

So she decided to follow Elena Gilbert.

"Is it okay if I hang with you?" Danica bravely asked.

Elena smiled brightly, "Of course."

The two walked at the quad of Whitmore College, and stopped near the benches.

Then, a beautiful looking girl approached the two.

She had natural wavy blonde hair, pale skin, a slim body build, emerald green eyes, and she wore a baby blue top, white shorts, a beige jacket, and a pair of flats.

"Hey Elena!" The blondie exclaimed and her eyes averted to Danica, "Who is she?"

"Oh! I'm Danica Montgomery. Pleasure to meet you." She extended a hand.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you too." She lightly shook her hand and gave her a smile.

Caroline said to Elena, "Our dearest roomate, Megan, is hogging my personal space. She's just too eager to know more about me."

"_Maybe_ she just wants to be your friend?" Elena suggested, stating the obvious.

"Or maybe she's acting really _strange_." Caroline concluded.

Danica joined in, "You don't like your roomate?"

Caroline answered, "It's not that I don't like Megan-"

"She's just not used to new people." Elena stated with a sly smirk.

"Whatever." Caroline rolled her eyes and her attention turned to Danica, "So, where did you come from?"

"I originally came from Denver and then I moved to Mystic Falls three months ago." Danica replied.

Elena's expression lit up, "Oh! Care and I live at Mystic Falls. And my brother stayed at Denver for a brief time but thats a _long _story."

"Oh? You have a sibling?" Danica asked.

"Yep." Elena nodded, "He's living with my boyfriend."

When she mentioned her boyfriend, Elena could not help but smile.

"Thats nice, at least you have a boyfriend." Danica said, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"He doesn't go here at Whitmore." Elena responded, "His name is Damon Salvatore."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say.

"Not so much _lucky_." Caroline scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"_Caroline_." Elena scolded.

"I'm sorry." The blondie apologized, "I'm just not used to you and Damon being a _thing_."

Elena turned to Danica and politely asked, "Is it okay if I grab Caroline and talk to her for a sec?"

Danica nodded.

She then grabbed Caroline by the hand and advanced towards the dormitory and it seemed as if they were having a heated conversation.

Danica turned around and continued to walk, but she stopped when Kol stood there in front of there.

She notice that he had an angry expression on his face, which made her somewhat nervous of what would unfold.

"Kol?"

"We need to talk, _now."_ Kol said with seriousness laced in his tone.

After he said that, he disappeared. Without wasting any time, Danica rushed inside the dormitory and ran upstairs to her room.

Luckily, Liv wasn't around so she locked the doors and Kol appeared inside room looking rather agitated.

"Are you okay?" Danica asked.

Kol chuckled as if she was joking, "You're really asking if I'm okay? Of course I'm not!"

Danica sighed, "Kol, what's wrong?"

"Of all people, you chose to form a friendship with _them_!?" Kol sneered.

"You mean Elena and Caroline?" Danica asked, "Do you know them?"

"They took part in killing me!" Kol confessed.

Danica's eyes widened and was completely surprised because she didn't expect that Elena and Caroline were capable of murder, "Huh?"

"Elena Gilbert, the weak, pathetic girl who assisted her hunter brother to kill me as a sacrifice in finding a cure for vampirism!" Kol explained darkly.

"Elena is a _vampire_?" Danica said shakily as he figured out.

Kol nodded, "And also her blonde companion."

Danica tried to process everything. The friends she made today were actually vampires. They also have a past history with Kol as well.

"You want know how they killed me?" Kol persisted, "They impaled me with a powerful weapon and it _burned _me. The flames engulfed me until I gave in."

Danica was trying not to freak out, so she stood firm on her ground.

Kol continued, "They killed me over their own selfish desires and I warned them about the consequences of their actions."

Danica spoke, "Maybe they had a good reason in-"

"In what _killing me_?" Kol finished her sentence, "Don't tell me you're on their side?" His voice started rising loudly.

"I'm in nobody's side!" Danica clarified.

"I simply won't allow you to be friends with them." Kol stated, "My sibilings and my bastard of a brother chose to be on their side. None of them grieved for me or even missed me."

"That doesn't mean you can keep hating on them!" Danica pointed out, "They all thought they were doing the right thing!

"I _forbid_ you in being friends with those killers!" Kol shouted.

This was the first time she seen Kol really angry and nothing could calm him down.

Danica chose to fight back and she sounded mad, "Since when you can take control in whom I can be friends with?! I barely know you for crying out loud!"

She continued, "Yes, they're killers. But how about you? You told me that you are a vampire that lived a thousand of years. How many lives you have taken just for you own survival? I may not know what happened but thats all in the past! Can't you just let it go?"

"I refuse to _let it go_!" Kol growled darkly, "I will never accept the fact that they won! It's not over until I settle the score!"

She stepped closer to him and she said, "You're just a stubborn ass who can't accept things as they are!"

Kol clenched his fists and suddenly, black veins began to appear under his eyes and his eyes turned into a dark red color.

"Why won't you accept the fact that you're dead and there's no going back!" Danica sneered.

"I said _enough!_" Kol roared and suddenly, he shoved Danica, causing her to hit her back on the wall and resulting her to fall to the ground.

After Lazarus teaching him how to do telekinesis, Kol unknowingly used his ability at her with his negative emotions.

Danica's heart started beating rapidly because she didn't know what he was capable in doing next.

She was shocked because she had no idea Kol could move things around using his mind. Furthermore, Danica was surprised at the color of his eyes.

It was dark red.

_Deadly_.

He looked liked a predator waiting to destroy his prey.

The black veins and the red eyes disappeared from his face. The warm brown eyes returned to his face.

Kol eventually realized what he did to Danica once he saw her on the ground staring fearfully back at him.

He didn't know what to do or say in the moment so he stepped closer to her.

Danica crawled backwards and trembled, "S-Stay away from me!"

There was fear and hatred in her eyes. She also cowered down in fear of what he could do next.

He screwed up big time.

Words and actions couldn't make up for what he did to her.

Kol had no idea what to do.

Without a second thought, Kol vanished out of thin air leaving a trembling Danica alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: That was just deep... And that escalated quickly. Lets see what will happen after their argument. Special appearences from Liv, Elena, and Caroline from the Vampire Diaries! <strong>

**I know ghosts are usless in the TVD universe but I just wanna add some other abilities ghosts can do. **

**If anyone's confused, feel free to ask me questions. Can you guess what Griffin, Danica, and Lacey are? Kudos to people who get it right :) **

**Please tell me what you think so far. **

**I have a very BIG question to ask and I hope you guys will answer because I need it. **

**This will happen in the end, but should my story tie in to whats going to happen in The Originals Season 2 in the end? Like should Kol resurrect in his own body or possesing Kaleb's body. And should I follow the storyline of Season 2 of The Originals or make my own storyline? **


	12. Disagreements

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Here is my gift to you all awesome people. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 4 entitled For Whom The Bell Tolls in the Vampire Diaries. I deeply appreciate the reviews guys! Now I know how this story will progress into.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kperry1234**

**Harvsanysee**

**GirlWhoTookNightlock**

**WickedlyMinx**

**xXRoseScorpiusXx**

**snakebite4**

**Calliope's Scribe**

**wades wife**

**For reviewing, favoriting, and or following. Also for the people reading my story right now! Love you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 12<br>**__**Disagreements**_

* * *

><p><em>"All through the night<br>__I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
><em>_All through the night  
><em>_This precious time when time is new  
><em>_Oh, all through the night today  
><em>_Knowing that we feel the same  
><em>_without saying."  
><em>_-All Through The Night, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the arguement that Danica and Kol had.<p>

From that day forward, the two never spoken to each other and Kol did not appear to Danica.

Within that day, the murder of Megan occured and all students mourned for her death. Danica never met her, but she was mentioned in a conversation between Elena and Caroline.

Her first two days in college was oddly normal and peaceful.

As of right now, it was six in the morning and Danica could not sleep for the past few night ever since her arguement with Kol.

When she was thinking about the events that occured in that arguement, she tried not to cry because she did not want to show any weakness.

Something about his eyes turning red was hauntingly familiar to her. But she couldn't recall when she saw it.

Danica grew curious about how Kol became telekinetic all of a sudden. She remembered that Kol said ghosts in the Other Side couldn't touch or be touched.

Her train of thoughts were disrupted when Liv said, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but are you okay?"

Danica quickly answered, "Of course I am."

But she really wasn't.

Liv got up from her bed and fixed it, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Danica countered.

Once she finished cleaning her bed, Liv came close to Danica.

"I may not know you that well but since we're roomies for a while, you can tell me anything." Liv reassured as she sat at the corner of Danica's bed.

"Thanks." Danica smiled slightly, "But it's kinda personal."

"Oh." Liv said sounding surprised, "Is it a family problem?"

"Slightly." Danica responded as she looked down.

"Is it a guy?" Liv suggested.

Danica remained silent.

"Okay, then it is a guy." Liv said with a sly smirk on her face, "What did your boyfriend do to you?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Danica muttered, "Not in a million years."

"Whatever you say." Liv chuckled, sounding unconvinced, "What happened?"

"We got into a fight." Danica replied, "I said things I shouldn't have said and him as well."

She didn't want to tell her that Kol telekinetically shoved her into the wall because he couldn't control himself.

"I don't have experience in that route but all I can say is that he's the guy so he should be the one to apologize." Liv suggested nonchalantly.

"But he's stubborn." Danica said, "I highly doubt he'd apologize to me."

"Maybe he'll turn up eventually." Liv insisted, "You shouldn't dwell on it. And it's his loss for being a jerk to you."

Danica thanked Liv for her advice because she really needed some even though it was kind of harsh.

"I thought you were upset because today is Remembrance Day." Liv said as she got up from her bed.

"Remembrance Day?"

"As in the day everyone remembers dead loved ones." Liv stated, "There's also a party at the Cemetery in Mystic Falls if you don't mind coming."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say about it.

"Any deceased loved ones you want to remember?" Liv suddenly asked.

"A few." Danica answered vaguely, "And you?"

"You could say I have my own fair share of loss." Liv said skeptically as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Danica sighed and debate whether or not she should get out of her bed.

* * *

><p>Lazarus busted up, laughing, "Kol Mikaelson, you are <em>such<em> a knuckle head!"

For the past two days, Kol chose to stay for a while with Lazarus at New Orleans.

The two stood by the alleyway, watching the parade and festivites that were happening. They were left unseen by the world so they have no worries if anyone spots them.

Kol was conflicted.

He didn't know if he should be mad at himself or mad to Danica. So he was angry at her the most.

Furthermore, Kol had no one to talk to so he chose to trust Lazarus and tell him what was going on.

_"_No offense, but you screwed up _big time." _Lazarus chuckled as if it was one big joke.

"_Shut. Up_." Kol gave a death glare at Lazarus and he immediatly stopped laughing.

Lazarus cleared his throat and explained."Sorry. _Anyway, _to me, both of you are to blame in this situation. _You_ because you didn't control your temper and you physically harmed her. And _her _because she said all those mean things to you and not understanding your side of the story. The girl also has a _sharp_ tongue."

"_My_ fault?!" Kol said sounding astonished, "It's _her _fault. The young girl is too naïve to comprehend a topic pertaining to this. She chose to be friends with my killers."

"But, she didn't know they were your killers." Lazarus pointed out, "_If_ you told her everything, she would've understand and associate herself with them."

"The girl _is_ right, I barely know her. So I cannot tell her a _sensitive_ subject like this." Kol stated, "Right now, she has proven she will not understand me."

"How?"

Kol uttered, "She does not know what my killers are capable of. They may consider themselves saints but they are all sinners. I refuse to let the girl be corrupted by them."

"You're _possesive_." Lazarus openly said.

"And you're rude." Kol retorted.

"Can't you guys let this one pass through?" Lazarus inquired, "Let bygones be bygones?"

"Are you mad? Of course not. What she did is beyond it and she should be the one to apologize because she provoked me." Kol sneered.

"Why won't you apologize, man?" Lazarus questioned him, "You still care about her. Stop being a brooding old man and get your ass back at Mystic Falls and be the dashing rapscallion you are and apologize."

"That is nonsense." Kol scoffed and his theory about him caring about the girl, but he said vainly, "Nevertheless I _am_ quite a dashing rapscallion. But brooding, not even close."

"Arrogant as always." Lazarus sighed.

"There is _no_ way I am apologizing to the girl." Kol said, "She should be the one to apologize!"

"No offense, you _and_ the girl are stubborn as hell." Lazarus smirked, "A perfect match, don't you agree?"

Kol rolled his eyes at his worthless comment and walked away into the crowd of people watching the parade.

Lazarus exclaimed, "Hey! I was just sayin'!"

He wanted Kol and Danica to make up as soon as possible because Lazarus had a feeling something brighter was in store for the pair.

* * *

><p>Danica decided to go to the Remembrance Day Party at the Cemetery.<p>

Yes, she wasn't at the stable emotional state, but she wanted to get her mind off of the situation she had between Kol.

But even with the loud music and noisy crowd, her mind was still on Kol.

Deep down inside of Danica, she didn't want this silent treatment to go on. She dreaded the fact that Kol wasn't around her.

He could be annoying at times, but she really did enjoy his company.

A part of her did not want to apologize, and the other part wanted her to reconcile with him immediately.

Danica absolutely hated it when she fought with someone.

She did not want to show up to her friends and family until she found answers about what she really was.

It was really late in the night and Danica spent it by hanging out with other new people from town.

As Danica strolled around from grave to grave, she suddenly heard someone crying inside the mausoleum that had _Salvatore _engraved on the building.

She entered the eeriy buliding only to see Caroline sitting on the stoned bench, crying like crazy.

Kol mainly mentioned Elena and his brother as his killer but he never said anything about Caroline except that she was a vampire.

"Caroline?"

She looked up only to see Danica standing idly by the arched entrance of the mausoleum.

Danica noticed the bloodshot in Caroline's eyes and also tears streaming down her face.

Caroline quickly wiped the tears away from her face and tried to act calm but failed, "Danica?! Oh! Don't mind me!"

"What's wrong?" Danica asked worriedly as she advanced towards Caroline and sat next to her on the stoned bench.

After calming herself down a bit, Caroline shakily answered, "Its my friend, Bonnie—she died."

Danica gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

"Technically, she's _been _dead all this time." Caroline sniffled, "I'm a _terrible _friend."

Danica tried to soothe down Caroline by saying, "Don't say that. You had no idea so you're not to blame."

"She sacrificed to much for me and my friends to be happy." Caroline expressed as she cried even over, "I can't imagine what she went through if I put myself on her shoes."

Danica then remembered the arguement she had with Kol.

She barely knew his side of the story and she judged him even though Elena and her brother were killers themselves.

This made Danica realize that she did not put herself in Kol's shoes and had any idea what he had to go through.

"If anyone's a terrible friend, that should be me." Danica confessed.

"Huh?"

"I never considered putting myself in my friend's position and what he had to go through." Danica explained, "All I did was being reasonable and tearing him down."

Caroline advised, "You and your friend should talk this one out. But if I was in your place, I'd be the first to reach him out."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Anytime."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Caroline cried again.

"I don't know if I should come to the funeral service my friends and I made for her." Caroline sobbed loudly, "I don't deserve to be considered a friend to her."

"You care about your friend Bonnie." Danica stated, "And that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry you have to hear me cry!" The blondie cried, "And also listen to me ramble about this."

"Hey, its okay." Danica said calmly.

"I-I can't stop crying!" Caroline sobbed, "Why can't this pain go away!?"

Danica continued to calm Caroline down as she put her arms around her and assured her that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and once Caroline left the Cemetery to go back home to get some rest, Danica was left behind and she sat silently inside the mausoleum.<p>

Caroline insisted Danica to come to the funeral service but she simply declined her offer.

Danica isolated herself from everyone in the meantime because she needed to figure everything out on her own.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Hello?" Danica answered.

"Dani! Are you okay? You sound upset." Lacey's voice was on the phone and she sounded worried for her friend.

Danica missed her best friend's voice which made her a bit emotional, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you're crying?!" Lacey exclaimed, "Whoever made you cry, I'll beat them up for you."

"I don't think you can beat him up." Danica said as she laughed through her tears.

"Someone made you cry?!" Lacey questioned her, "Who is he?"

"The guy I mentioned one time." Danica answered, "His name is Kol."

"Oh.. _That _guy. I should meet him someday." Lacey said, "What happened?!"

"No. We just got into a fight." Danica responded as she tried to speak without crying, "It's my fault."

"Why?"

Danica began, "He was saying I shouldn't be friends with the people who hurt him and he sort of lashed out on me."

"I was being unreasonable to his side and I said things I shouldn't have." Danica explained, "I don't know what to do."

Lacey said, "I may not be an expert but that guy has controlling and anger issues."

"You have no idea."

"But anyway, do you care about him?"

Danica took a thought before she answered.

For the past few weeks, ever since he bumped into her, Danica felt this cosmic yet familiar connection towards him. She even grew fond of him as the time went by.

"I do care about him." Danica replied honestly as a single tear drop fell from her face.

"If you care about him, go fix it." Lacey openly suggested.

Danica smiled through her tears, "Thank you. I miss you, Lacey."

Lacey said lightly, "I miss you too, Dani."

"It's Remembrance Day today." Danica brought up, "I can't help but think about my mom and dad."

When she brought up her parents, Danica began to sob.

She continued, "Since the day they died, I tried to move on and I did. But I slowly shoved away the memories of my parents. When I thought of them right now, the emotions I felt two years ago came back. Now I can't stop."

Lacey said calmy, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Dani, you are one of the most strongest person I ever met. You managed to get through a loss like this. I saw how you struggled and you got through it."

Danica cried, "I don't know how long I can keep being strong."

"You endured so much and don't stop now." Lacey said reassuringly, "So be the strong girl that you are and talk to this guy."

"I seriously have no idea if he wants to talk to me." Danica said, "I think he hates me."

"You _think." _Lacey pointed out, "So you don't know for sure."

"I don't know why I feel this way for him. But I really like him." Danica admitted.

"Already?! How?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"There is a part of him I want to unravel. He is like a mystery, waiting to be solved." Danica expressed openly, "I feel somehow connected to him but I don't know how."

Lacey said surprisingly, "You _really_ do like him."

"I really do." Danica smiled through her tears.

From afar, Kol stood behind the opened doorway of the mausoleum gazing at a crying Danica.

Luckily Danica didn't notice Kol was there and she was too busy indulging in her conversation with Lacey.

After Kol left Lazarus at New Orleans, he had this urge to go back to Mystic Falls. Even though he was far away from her, he could hear Danica cry.

It was as if he was bound to her but he didn't know how or why.

Kol didn't like it when he saw Danica upset or crying.

He couldn't blame her because he noticed that girls in this generation are even more emotional than the last century.

Nevertheless, Kol heard everything she said on the phone. He didn't expect the girl would have fallen this deep in his game.

This was the very first time someone really liked him genuinely. Not for his power as an Original vampire or his way to charm people, but fully as an individual.

But she was bound to know his past history and all the destruction he caused to many innocent people. One thing for sure was that Kol knew Danica stood firm in her morals, which he admired.

Kol wondered why the girl was so persistent in unraveling him.

_What is there to unravel? _He thought to himself.

He was confused because he never encountered a problem like this. He seriously did not know what to do.

Kol heard Danica mention her parents and he was curious to know how they died.

If this problem was fixed, then his conquest for revenge would continue. Would all of this worth it in his mission for vengeance?

Starting from this moment, Kol was conflicted and wondered when this problem will find a solution.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Another special appearence of Liv and Caroline from The Vampire Diaries! <strong>**Danica tends to get emotional and naïve so those are one of her flaws. **

**When will Danica and Kol make up?! Perhaps the next chapter?**

**Aww.. Lazarus! He already ships Danica and Kol!**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and saying their opinions and stuff. I truly appreciate it. ****The next chapter gets more interesting for our characters ;)**


	13. Brotherhood of the Five

**Author's Note: Here is a double update because I love you all! You guys inspire me to keep going! This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 5 entitled Monster Ball from the Vampire Diaries. **

**Special thanks to:**

**red05**

**strawberryfeatapple**

**For reviewing! Also for everyone reading my story right now!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 13<br>_****_Brotherhood of the Five_**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm waking up to ash and dust<br>__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
><em>_I'm breathing in the chemicals.  
><em>_I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
><em>_then checking out on the prison bus.  
><em>_This is it, the apocalypse."  
><em>_-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Auntie." Danica said reassuringly.<p>

Outside at the quad of Whitmore College, Danica sat on one of the benches and was having a phone conversation with her Aunt Amy.

"Okay. I love you, bye." Danica said as she hung up the conversation. She put her phone on her pockets and sighed.

The past few days were a hassle according to Danica because she took her first exams and was very anxious about her results.

She thought if she indulge herself in schoolwork, she could distract herself from Kol and her search in finding out what she was.

Her eyes averted to a certain blonde vampire with her hands intertwined with a guy walking towards her direction.

The guy had spiked black hair, he was pale skinned, had an athletic, fit body structure. Danica could tell that he was Caroline's boyfriend.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, "This is Tyler, my boyfriend. And Tyler, this is Danica, my friend."

Tyler extended a hand to Danica and she happily shook it. He said, 'Nice to meet you. Care was talking about you to me."

"Likewise." Danica smiled as she let go of his hand.

Danica noticed that Caroline was back to her happy mood, "It seems you're feeling better."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, "Ever since Tyler returned and decided to stay, I'm feeling much better."

Danica saw Tyler tense up a bit and it was as if he was hesitant to contradict to Caroline's statement.

"Thats nice." Was all Danica could say.

Caroline's expression lit up, "Oh! Are you going to the Whitmore Historical Ball?!"

"What with this place? There's a lot of parties going on." Danica chuckled.

"Welcome to the fun side of college life." Caroline said cheerfully, "C'mon Danica, you should come!"

"I don't know." Danica said, "I have to study and-"

"Please." Caroline implored, "Tyler and I are coming. We're gonna dress up as Bonnie and Clyde!"

"I didn't agree to that, Care." Tyler exclaimed.

Danica answered, "Fine."

"Yay!" Caroline said joyfully.

For the rest of the time, Caroline gave Danica ideas of what to dress up as for the Historic Ball.

* * *

><p>At the Mystic Grill, Griffin sat at one of the booths near the bar table and spent the rest of the afternoon cooling off his head. He kept tabs on Danica and nothing bad happened to her. Later in the evening, he would return to Whitmore to check up on her.<p>

He was well aware that Silas was on the loose so he thought getting a drink at Mystic Grill would take his mind off things.

As Griffin silently drank his bourbon, a guy sat next to him and requested a drink to the waiter.

Griffin took a better look at the guy. He had dark brown hair, pale skinned, and had a muscular build. Something about him gave him a sensual, yet familiar connection towards him.

The guy's phone rang and he answered, "What Damon?"

He listened carefully to his phone conversation with this "_Damon_" guy.

"You need me? What do you mean it has something to do with Silas?" The guy said, "Fine, I'm coming."

Griffin's eyes widened when he heard the boy mention Silas.

Once the guy hung up the phone conversation, Griffin said, "If I heard that correctly, did you mentioned Silas?"

"Huh?"

"Silas as in the first powerful immortal." Griffin explained, "The man who tricked and was punished by Qetsiyah for choosing her handmaiden, Amara, over her."

The guy tensed a bit, "How do you know."

"It doesn't matter." Griffin answered vaguely, "So you're the hunter who woke him up. You and your friends are quite notable for your tendency in messing with powerful forces in which you all cannot comprehend nor understand. Now that psychopath is on the loose to unleash hell on earth."

"You're a hunter, just like me?" The guy said surprisingly and he nodded, "Don't worry, my friends and I will stop Silas."

"I mean, I'd love to help you get rid of Silas but this is your mess and I have other problems." Griffin said, "What's your name?"

"Jeremy Gilbert." He introduced himself, "You?"

"Griffin Armstrong." He said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I never expected that there were hunters from The Five are still alive." Jeremy said.

"Some things never die." Griffin said nonchalantly, "I thought you died."

Jeremy's expression softened, "My girlfriend's a witch, and she sacrificed her life for me."

"That's tough." Griffin said sympathetically, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for that but my friend, Damon, has an idea in bringing her back." Jeremy explained, "I think I should go and see what he wants."

"Go ahead." Griffin said, "See you soon,Jeremy."

Griffin felt fond of Jeremy because of their connection of becoming one of the Five and he was glad that he wasn't the only one left out there.

* * *

><p>Evening finally came and Danica was dressed up as Helen of Troy for the Whitmore Historical Ball.<p>

Caroline helped her dress up by allowing her to borrow her white, long summer dress. Danica wore her gladiator sandals, gold jewelry, and a flower crown. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore light makeup.

To keep her warm outside, she wore a black coat.

Danica locked the doors of her room, walked downstairs, and left the dormitory.

It was dark outside and she had to go all the way to the woods to get to the party.

As she walked alone and on her way to the venue of the party, Danica heard footsteps advancing towards her.

She turned around only to see a man clad in black with a sinister look on his face.

"Are you Danica Montgomery?" The man asked, "The daughter of Cedric and Diana Montgomery?"

Danica took a step back and gulped, "Who the hell are you?"

"The one to end your life." The man answered darkly as his eyes turned red and black veins appeared under his eyes.

He opened his mouth revealing a long, elongated canine teeth and he growled ferociously at her.

This man was a vampire who knew her and her parents.

Danica smacked him at the face and ran away from him but she ended up colliding into him because the man used his vampire speed on her.

"Let go of me you creep!" Danica screamed as she kept thrashing at him.

The man compelled Danica, "Stay still."

She stopped thrashing and her body froze. There was fear in her eyes and she tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." The man sneered, "I am well aware that you are the precious thing the Guild are hellbent on protecting."

He continued as he stroked Danica's cheek, "You're species is the reason why the vampire species will be in extinction. Your guild claims to be keeping _balance_ to the supernatural, but that is a _farce_!"

"Why aren't you using your powers?" The man asked and his expression lit up, "Oh, it's because you're not anointed which means you're weak." He laughed crazily and had a murderous look on his face.

Tears welled up from Danica's eyes, "_Please_ don't hurt me!"

"I _won't_ hurt you. I will _kill_ you." The man hissed as he traced Danica's neck, "And by doing that, I'll suck the life out of you. Plus, your species have a rather _euphoric_ taste of blood."

Danica screamed in fear with her eyes shut.

Suddenly she felt a gush of wind blow through her face, and she opened her eyes only to see the man on the ground.

Danica turned around only to see that Kol was the one who saved her.

He used his telekinetic powers to incapacitate the vampire who harmed her.

Kol extended a hand, "While I was gone, you managed to put yourself into trouble. C'mon, lets hurry before he awakens."

She reluctantly grabbed his hand and ran away from the vampire who attacked her.

According to Danica, it felt weird to hold Kol's hand. She literally could not feel anything except coldness.

"Get back here!" The man shouted as he used his vampire speed to catch up to Danica.

They ran as fast as they could but it was too late. The man caught up to them and there was no way out for Danica.

Danica held Kol's cold hand ever so tightly as her heart rapidly beated from the adrenaline.

"I guess this is the part where you die." The man said darkly.

Unexpectedly, a voice joined in on them, "Not while I'm around."

Kol and Danica heard a gunshot and the vampire was shot at the heart and he started coughing up blood. The vampire collapsed on the ground and appeared to be dead.

From the shadows, a figure emerged.

It was Griffin.

Griffin was holding a big rifle gun at hand and he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Griffin?" Danica said shockingly and Kol was surprised also.

"Dani, are you okay?" Griffin asked worriedly, "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Danica responded, "What the hell is going on? How are you here? Why are you holding a gun?!"

Griffin laughed at her for being out of the blue, "The thing that attacked you is a vampire."

"I know that." Danica pointed out.

"I think it's about time I tell you the truth." Griffin said, "I'm a hunter who's a part of the Brotherhood of the Five."

Danica's eyes widened and she tried her best to take in the news.

On the other hand, Kol's expression darkened. _The boy is one of the Five. _

The hunter group that the Gilbert boy was a part of. This made him have a deep dislike towards Griffin.

"Hunter?" Danica gasped, "That's why-"

"I didn't let you go to Mystic Falls." Griffin finished.

Danica's eyes averted to the dead vampire, "How did he know about my parents?"

"Your parents are really famous in the supernatural world." Griffin admitted, "You inherited your parents enemies. That is why they left their glory days behind."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain everything later." Griffin concluded.

"Why are you here?" Danica questioned him.

"Your aunt and uncle sent me to watch over you." Griffin replied, "There's a specific spell protecting you right now and it's deteriorating."

"I know." Danica admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that my aunt and uncle are hiding something and I'm currently getting in the bottom of it."

"You're quite perceptive." Griffin grinned.

He noticed Danica's hands were clasping onto something. Or _someone_.

His eyes widened as he pointed his gun at the air, "Holy shit, you can see _him_?!"

"Him?"

"As in Kol Mikaelson!" Griffin exclaimed, "The Original vampire! Who apparently died!"

"How do you know Kol?!" Danica questioned him.

"It doesn't matter!" Griffin said exasperatingly, "Stay away from that killer."

Danica let go of Kol's hand and approached towards Griffin, "What gives you the jurisdiction to say so?"

"Dani, I'm trying to keep you safe!" Griffin stated.

"If you want to keep me safe, you have to trust me." Danica said openly and she grabbed Griffin's gun and threw it at the ground, "Please, I know what I'm doing."

Griffin sighed, "Fine. But I'm keeping your aunt and uncle's word by watching you."

"Okay." Danica agreed.

"Now I have to dispose this little creeper." Griffin walked towards the vampire's dead corpse and carried him. He was going to dig his body under the ground.

When Griffin was away to dig the vampire's body, Danica turned to Kol.

"Thank you, Kol." Danica said softly, "For saving me."

Her heart beated rapidly because she was absolutely nervous.

"Next time you should be more careful" Kol shrugged as Danica came close to him.

"Kol, I'm sor—"

He interrupted her, "Don't say anything else love, there is nothing to apologize about."

"No, it's my fault." Danica persisted, "I was being unreasonable to you and I said all those things. I'm sorry, I really am."

"The words you said were true." Kol admitted, "If there is anyone to blame, that is me. I harmed you and I deeply regret it."

That was his form of a proper apology.

He continued, "If you expect me to forgive them, I simply will _not_ allow it. But I'm willing to forgive _you_."

Danica smiled, "Thank you."

She then thought of something, "How did—you know—magically whoop that vampire _and_ me."

Kol looked down at his hand an explained, "Telekinesis is another mysterious ability a ghost can obtain. A fellow chap told me there are more perks of being a ghost."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"I don't know how, but I heard you scream and I followed it." Kol replied, "Just like the time I heard you call my name."

"That's strange." Danica commented.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Kol could not help but question her.

Danica was wearing a white dress underneath her coat, in gold jewelry, and the curls of her hair became wavy and natural after running from the vampire.

She smacked her forhead, "_Shit_. I'm suppose to be at that ball. But I'm dressed as Helen of Troy."

Kol grinned, "The face that launched a thousand of ships."

"Yeah." Danica rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep. _

Danica grabbed her phone out of the pockets and answered, "Hello?"

She suddeny heard Lacey sobbing, "Dani."

"Lacey?! Whats wrong?" Danica asked her, sounding really worried.

Lacey shakily answered, "I-It's my grandmother. She's dying. Please come to my house, _now_."

Danica nodded, "I will. I'm on my way."

She put her phone in her pockets and walked towards the exit of the woods.

"What is going on, Danica?" Kol asked her.

"I need to get Griffin." She replied vaguely.

"Why?"

Danica responded firmly, "We're going back to Mystic Falls, together."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Special appearance from Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy from the Vampire Diaries!<strong>

**xXRosexScorpiusXx, you got it right! Griffin is a hunter! I wish I could give you a cookie. But here's a virtual high five! **

***high five***

**I made Danica and Kol fight because I ****want to show how they differ beyond morals and there are times when friends fight or disagree. But they find a way to forgive one another which makes their bond strong. **

**I appreciate feedback, commentary, or constructive criticism :)**


	14. Ancestral Witches

**Author's Note- This chapter gets more darker and serious. Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**Lacri (Guest)**

**x NikiSt X**

**Kperry1234**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**aleksjoly**

**rosek28**

**For following, reviewing, or favoriting. And to everyone reading my story right now! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 14<span>_**

**_Ancestral Witches_**

* * *

><p><em>"The life of the dead is placed<em>

_in the memory of the living."_

_-Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

><p>Late at night, Danica and Griffin accompanied by Kol, drove back to Mystic Falls.<p>

Even if it was past two A.M., that did not stop them in coming back to Mystic Falls.

She changed back into her normal attire which consisted a coral green tight shirt, a black mini skirt with laced-black stockings, black combat boots, and a black coat to warm her up from the cold.

Furthermore, she discarded the jewelry and the white dress by returning it inside Caroline's dorm room but she wasn't in there.

Danica drove the jeep meanwhile Griffin and Kol were at the backseat.

"Kol Mikaelson is sitting right next to me." Griffin said shockingly as he looked to his right which was an empty seat.

"Yeah." Danica chuckled.

"It's so much weird when I say it outloud." Griffin expressed.

Even though he couldn't see him, Kol rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Griffin," Danica began, "If you know whats going on. Then that means you know what I am, right?"

"Yeah, I do know what you are." Griffin admitted, "But it's not in my position to tell you. I gave your parents my word."

Danica growled, "Dammit. Not you too. I need to know the truth."

"I have to respect your parents wishes, even if they are gone." Griffin stated.

Danica sighed as she concentrated on the road, "Fine. But you said something about a cloaking spell?"

"Yes." Griffin nodded. "Lacey's grandmother is the one who casted and she's dying. That means the spell will diminish."

Danica realized, "So what you're saying is that—"

"If Lacey's grandmother dies and the spell breaks, you will be exposed and be a target to anyone who wants you to be dead." Griffin concluded.

Kol smirked, "You are just like the moonstone. The thing that _everyone_ wants."

It was more of an inside joke to him because while he was alive from many centuries ago, his brother, Niklaus, sought out for the moonstone for many centuries to break the curse that was keeping his werewolf side dormant.

Danica rolled her eyes at Kol and continued to talk to Griffin, "Wait, so if Lacey's grandmother's a witch, then that means Lacey's a witch?"

Griffin nodded, "Yes. But she has no idea because her powers never awakened. Lacey is a rather _special_ witch."

Kol's eyes lit up when he heard that Danica's friend was a special with.

Maybe this special witch could help him leave the Other Side.

"My life is one hell of a lie." Danica expressed, "You're a vampire hunter, I can talk to a thousand year old ghost, my best friend is a special witch, and I'm possibly something weird."

Danica snorted, "Oh! And maybe Aris is a mermaid or something."

"You're not something weird." Griffin said, "I would say that you're something that's badass." He chuckled, "But that'd be rad if Aris is a mermaid. Trust me, Aris is one hundred percent human."

* * *

><p>The threesome arrived to Mystic Falls and Lacey's house. It was six A.M. in the morning and none of them looked tired.<p>

Danica parked the jeep and got out of it while Kol vanished and reappeared behind Danica, and Griffin got out of the jeep.

Lacey stood in at the front porch and smiled in her tears when she saw Danica and Griffin.

Danica approached Lacey and gave her a big hug as her best friend cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming!" Lacey cried loudly.

They let go and Danica said softly, "I'm here for you not matter what."

Lacey wiped the tears off her face and said, "Thank you, again."

They saw a guy in a bicycle riding towards Lacey's driveway and it revealed to be Aris.

Griffin chuckled, "Aris?"

Aris got out of his bicycle and ran towards Lacey, "I came as fast as I could, Lacey."

Lacey smiled, "Thank you!"

She suddenly embraced Aris, causing Danica to have a surprised look on her face and Griffin had a devious smirk on his face.

Danica's eyes averted to Kol who advanced towards the opened doorway of Lacey's house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danica questioned him.

"The girl's gradmother is a witch." Kol answered, "Then perhaps she could see me _and_ answer my questions."

"Stop being—"

"Dani?" Lacey interrupted, "Who are you talking to?"

She eventually realized that Aris and Lacey had no idea what was going on.

Danica panicked and looked at Griffin, "I was talking to Griffin, yeah? Right, Griffin?"

Griffin played along because he knew she was talking to Kol, "Yeah!"

Lacey said, "C'mon guys, you can come inside."

As they all enter the house, Griffin whispered to Danica, "Next time, be more _discreet_ when you're talking to that Original."

Kol gave a glare at Griffin even though he couldn't see him.

Danica sighed, "Okay, I will."

* * *

><p>"My mom is at New Orleans but she's on her way back home." Lacey explained as she handed Danica, Griffin, and Aris a cup of coffee.<p>

They all sat on the couch in the living room meanwhile Kol stood behind Danica. He was very anxious and wanted to have a chat with her grandmother.

"What happened to your grandma?" Aris asked.

"She got another stroke." Lacey responded sadly, "Now she's getting weaker by the minute."

"Did the doctor's do anything?" Griffin questioned her.

"They said there's nothing we could do." Lacey answered, "This is it."

"Can we see her?" Danica asked.

"Yeah," Lacey nodded, "She's in her room upstairs."

Danica got up and placed her empty cup of coffee on the table and made her way upstairs.

Griffin noticed that maybe Kol was following her so he stood up from the couch and placed the coffee on the table, "I'm coming with you."

He then followed his ex-girlfriend and her ghost friend upstairs.

Griffin went in front of Danica and said, "Let me handle this." He opened the door and the threesome entered the room together.

Lacey's grandmother was lying on her bed, reading a pocket-sized, thick Bible.

"Hi." Griffin and Danica lightly greeted in unison as they stood by her bedside.

Kol recognized the witch and said, "You're Adelaine's daughter."

"Adelaine?" Danica questioned him.

Lacey's grandmother's eyes averted to Kol and her eyes widened, "You!"

"I'm lost, here." Griffin said out loud and they all ignored his comment.

"How are you alive in all these centuries?" Kol questioned her, "Unless you kept yourself young all this time with your magic. This is the price you are paying."

"How dare you." Lacey's grandmother growled and she looked at Danica and Griffin, "Leave, while I talk to this _abomination_."

Griffin chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Danica grabbed Griffin in the arm and the two exit the room leaving Lacey's grandmother and Kol alone to settle unfinished business.

Kol said darkly, "I remember you, as little child. So weak, so vulnerable. Look at you, you sure got your mother's eyes."

"And look at you, Kol Mikaelson." Lacey's grandmother sneered, "Your wits never changed. But I see that you're a ghost."

"I will make sure that your family will pay for the past offenses you did to my family." Kol said, "Starting with your beloved granddaughter."

"Do not harm her!" She yelled, "Or the girl who can see you."

"What do you know about the girl?" Kol interrogated her, "How can she only see me?"

"You and the girl have been binded by fate for many centuries, even when before she was born." Lacey's grandmother explained, "I see that even in death, fate finds a way to bring you two together."

"Can't you be anymore vague!" Kol growled in frustration.

Lacey's grandmother smirked at him, "And I also see that you cling onto her because you believe that she is the only way out of the Other Side."

"Is she my way out of this purgatory?" Kol questioned her.

She nodded, "She is your one-way ticket out of the Other Side."

* * *

><p>Outside of Lacey's grandmother's room, Danica and Griffin stood at hallways waiting what would unfold.<p>

"How does Lacey's grandmother and Kol know each other?" Danica questioned him.

Griffin answered, "All I know is that Kol knew Lacey's great grandmother, Adelaine Blackwell at Italy. They also had a one time thing."

"Really?" As she tried not to sound jealous.

"Yeah, they also had a thing for each other." Griffin explained, "And she is the one who ratted Kol and his siblings out to their father, Mikael."

"Huh?"

"Didn't Kol tell you," Griffin said, "Kol's father hunted him and his siblings down so they scoured all over the world to his from their father. Mikael's main target was his other brother, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Oh." Was all Danica could say. She was going to have a nice, long chat to Kol about this.

She then asked, "How do you and everyone knows that I can see Kol?"

"A long time ago, the Original family messed around with powerful witches and wanted to play around with fate." Griffin explained, "The witches ended up cursing specifically you and Kol that you will sacrifice your life for him."

"What?"

"But I highly doubt it will come true." Griffin stated, "Kol's dead, so no curse."

Danica sighed in relief, "That's good."

She suddenly asked, "When that vampire told me to stay still, I stayed still? It was as if he could control me."

"That's called compulsion." Griffin explained, "Another ability a vampire could do so for now on, drink some vervain."

"Vervain?"

"Trust me, vervain will prevent you from being compelled by a vampire." Griffin assured to her, "I have vervain tea packets back at the apartment."

"Okay." Danica said awkwardly.

"Did your vampire friend tell you this?" Griffin could not help but ask.

"No." Danica responded.

"Are you sure you can trust, Kol Mikaelson?" Griffin suddenly asked her.

Danica nodded, "Of course."

"What if he's playing you?" Griffin pointed out, "I heard that he is impulsive, unpredictable, has sociopathic tendencies, _and_ is the most wildest Original other than Klaus."

"He's not an Original anymore, he's a harmless ghost." Danica said. She did not want to tell Griffin that Kol actually harmed her by magically shoving her to a wall.

"Why all of a sudden he's acting all _nice_ to you?" Griffin questioned him, "There's got to be something he's getting out of this."

Danica sighed.

"He's Kol Mikaelson for crying out loud!" Griffin said in expasperation, "You have to be careful when you're with him!"

"Okay, okay." Danica said so he could stop panicking, "I can take care of myself."

Kol suddenly appeared next to Danica and muttered, "That damn witch."

"What happened?" Danica questioned him.

Griffin joined in, "He's here?"

Danica nodded at his question and she turned back to Kol, "Seriously, what did she say to you?"

They heard footsteps advancing upstairs and it revealed to be Lacey.

"Can I talk to my grandma, _privately?"_ Lacey asked them sternly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lacey was inside her grandmother's room, and Aris and Griffin at the living room, Danica and Kol went outside to discuss to what was going on.<p>

"I'm the only one that can help you leave the Other Side?" Danica asked him one more time.

Kol nodded, "I believe so, but the witch refuses to tell me what you are."

"Kol?" Danica began, "Is it true that you were running away from your dad for many centuries?"

"How did you-" He looked at her rather surprised.

"It doesn't matter." Danica shrugged, she did not want to rat out Griffin, "Is it true?"

Kol exhaled and his fists were clenched when he remembered it, "Yes."

"If you want someone to talk to about it—"

"I do not need your pity." Kol said coldly, "Did that hunter tell you?"

Danica sighed, "Fine, he did. You sure do not like him."

"That boyfriend of yours is a part of a vampire hunter group that killed me." Kol admitted, "So of course I do not like him."

"First of all, he's my _ex-boyfriend_." Danica pointed out, "Second, he's not a the one who killed you."

"Now I know why you can only see me. We are binded by fate to find each other."

She thought it was cliché but she had to agree with him because it explained everything, "All because your family messed around with powerful witches at Italy."

"I do not recall such thing."

Danica frowned, "You don't remember who cursed you?"

"Curse?" Kol questioned her, "In my years of existence, I do not remember anyone cursing me."

"Strange." Danica said with her arms crossed.

Kol looked up to the window where Lacey's grandmother was in, "She's not going to last."

"Don't say that." Danica scolded him.

"The witch used magic to keep herself alive." Kol pointed out, "I guess this is the price she must pay."

"Why do you hate her?"

"She is the reason why my siblings and I had to keep running from my father." Kol bitterly said.

"Why did your dad-"

"That is another story saved at another time." Kol shrugged.

Unbeknownst to them, Griffin took a peek through the window looking at Danica talking to midair.

Even though he wasn't his boyfriend, Griffin was determined in protecting her, especially from a mere apparition.

* * *

><p>Inside Lacey's grandmother's room, the two were having a deep conversation.<p>

"You can't just give up." Lacey said sternly at her grandma. She sat by her bedside and wiped away the tears.

"It's my time to go, child." Her grandmother said softly to her granddaughter.

Lacey shook her head, "I refuse to believe that! We'll find a way."

"Before I go, I need to tell you the truth." Her grandmother admitted, "You are an extraordinary young girl with so much potential."

She then told the truth to her, "You are a witch."

Lacey's eyes widened and did not want to believe her, "Stop being ridiculous grandma."

"What I am saying is the truth." She said firmly, "If you want proof, go ask your mother."

"How am I witch?" Lacey asked her.

"Because I myself am a witch." Her grandmother admitted, "I did many things I am not proud of and you are the only one who can fix it. I locked away Danica's deep, darkest memories."

"What do you mean?"

"I eradicated the memory of her parents death." Her grandmother explained, "Her parents died in front of her and she was tortured also. The tragedy was too much for her to handle and she tried to kill herself. So her aunt and uncle implored me to take away her memories."

"Thats why she acted as if the accident never happened." Lacey realized.

"You must stop a dangerous, vindictive ancestral witch who intends on destroying Danica and the Guild. _Also_ you." She warned her.

"Guild? Ancestral witch?"

"Her name is Esther Mikaelson." She said and her eyes widened in horror. Her grandmother screamed, "No! No! No!"

It was as if her grandmother seen a ghost, "Stay away from me, Esther!"

"Grandma!" Lacey shrieked.

Lacey's grandmother screamed in agony, "Tell your mother that I am sorry! Lacey, I-I lo-"

Her grandmother froze and she could not breathe anymore. Her eyes closed shut and her body was left unmoved.

Grief and sadness took over Lacey, "No! Grandma! Open your eyes! Please wake up! Don't die on me! You can't leave me!"

Danica, Aris, and Griffin ran upstairs only to see Lacey crying over her now deceased grandmother.

"Grandma! No! No!" Lacey sobbed as Danica embraced her grief-stricken best friend.

Griffin checked for a pulse, "I'm sorry, she's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The next chapter is when you finally get some answers and its the funeral of Lacey's grandma! This story will have thirty chapters and a sequel. It will be a trilogy! Yay!<strong>

**A fellow reviewer, snakebite04, asked about the tragedy that destroyed her and her chasing death, well you'll all find out what that is in the next few chapters. And thank you for asking that question. **

**Also Kperry1234, another fellow reviewer, asked if Kol was still playing her when he was apologizing to her. That will be delved into on the next chapter.**

**I appreciate some feedback, comments, questions, and constructive criticism. :)**


	15. Discovery

**Author's Note: This chapter is when you guys find out what Danica is! I hope you enjoy this real LONG chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

**snakebite4**

**Kperry1234**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**tvshowtho**

**Lacri **

**Kira Tsumi**

**randomcupofnoodles**

**sarbear101**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And for everyone reading right now.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 15<br>**__**Discovery**_

* * *

><p><em>"When we seek to discover the best in others,<br>__we somehow bring out the best in ourselves."  
><em>_-William Arthur Ward_

* * *

><p>Rain drops fell from the dark, gray sky. Today was a rather sad day for Lacey Blackwell.<p>

She suppressed the tears from forming in her eyes as Lacey witnesses her grandmother's casket being lowered six feet to the ground.

Her family and friends were there at the funeral service. Mainly Lacey's friends tried to calm her down because no one couldn't stop her from crying when she saw her grandmother in a casket.

Soon after the funeral service, all the guests gathered at Lacey's house to eat lunch.

From afar, Danica and Griffin saw Lacey sitting on her grandmother's rocking chair outside at the patio with an emotionless and expression on her face.

"I think we should tell her." Danica insisted.

"Are you sure?" Griffin asked her, "Her grandma just died and it might be too much for her to swallow. We can't just tell her_ 'Oh Lacey, you're a witch and have a supernatural destiny to fulfill'_."

He then said, "She'd think we've gone berserk."

"I know, but she has to know." Danica stated, "Lacey has the right to know."

Griffin sighed, "Maybe she does. But what about Aris? He's our friend too."

"Then he should know about whats going on also." Danica said.

"Where is your ghost friend?" Griffin could not help but wonder.

"I don't know." Danica replied, "Kol did not want to come to the funeral so he's somehwere at the Other Side."

"Oh, okay."

"Lacey does not deserve to go through something like this." Danica expressed.

"Pretty ironic, she said the same thing when your parents died." Griffin admitted.

"She did?"

"Yeah." Griffin nodded.

* * *

><p>Kol spent the rest of his time with Lazarus at the woods in Mystic Falls until the funeral service ended.<p>

He refused to show up their because he was still angry about Lacey's family being the reason why he and his siblings had to flee to another country away from his father.

"So the Blackwell witch died?" Lazarus questioned him.

Kol nodded stiffly as he leaned on the tree supporting his back.

"Hm..." Lazarus hummed, "Did you patched things up with the girl?"

"It was rather _easy _to win over her forgiveness." Kol pointed out.

"I guess she really likes you." Lazarus suggested.

Kol just shrugged at him and refused to believe that.

Yes, girls swoon over him only because of his charms or he might have compelled them.

But Danica was different.

He did not use compulsion or his charms. Kol was himself when he was around her.

Kol felt that Danica does not deserve a man like him. Plus, she would get in the way from his revenge.

His revenge was more important to him than the girl's feelings.

"Kol, you never told me _why_ you fixed things up with the girl." Lazarus realized.

"If I did not repair my so-called _friendship _with the girl, then I would not be close in leaving the Other Side _and _getting my revenge."

"Revenge?" Lazarus did not agree to his concept, "Revenge? All you think about is revenge? Say you get your payback on Klaus and the teenagers at Virginia, what will you get out of it? _Nothing_."

"I could never care less about what Danica feels." Kol said darkly, "I'll make her life easier by compelling her once I'm free."

"Why can't you accept that this hysteria over vengeance in not the answer." Lazarus implored.

"Revenge _is _the answer." Kol snarled and he actually meant it.

"So that apology was a sham?" Lazarus said, "You're taking advantage of her."

"Finally you caught on." The Original sighed in relief.

"I know that you never had a conscience in a thousand of years," Lazarus explained, "Today is your luck day, I'm your conscience and I won't stop until you realize you're doing the wrong thing."

"I do not need a conscience." Kol scoffed.

Lazarus snorted, "You didn't need a conscience for many centuries because you turned off your humanity. _Now, _it's on because you're a ghost and you definitely need guidance."

"You're hopeless." Kol sighed in exasperation.

"And you're insane." Lazarus quipped, "I know that you are afraid to open up to her."

"What makes you think that?" He shrugged.

"All your life, you've been neglected and treated like crap." Lazarus explained, "Behold, the girl is the only person that cares about you. Here you are, trying to push her away. But you're so using the vengeance excuse to even admitting that you need her."

Kol somehow agreed to him. All the things Lazarus was telling him right now was true. He didn't want to accept the fact that he grew fond of the girl.

One thing that Kol did not intend on happening was when someone proves him wrong.

"And your point is?" He said

"My point is that I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Lazarus concluded, "I seen you made so many mistakes, and I will not allow you to make another one."

Kol glared at him before he walked away "Good luck trying."

Lazarus hollered at Kol as he kept walking, "Even if you don't admit it, deep down, you do care about the girl."

This made Kol thought of what he said to Danica when he tried to make amends to her.

All the things he said were true.

He didn't know why he felt something for Danica.

His mind kept telling him to stick with the plan, but his heart was telling him to fight for her.

Kol chuckled at the concept of him having a heart.

Not just to fight for her so he could gain something, but fight for her so he wouldn't lose anyone.

Once Kol was far from Lazarus, he said to himself, "Maybe I do care about her."

* * *

><p>Back at Lacey's house, the visitors left the house while her family, Aris, Danica, and Griffin stayed behind to clean up the house.<p>

The rain eventually stopped but the sky was still dark and gray.

Lacey still sat at her grandmother's rocking chair, staring aimlessly at the sky.

Aris entered the patio and stood behind Lacey, "Hey."

_Silence_.

"I can't help but notice that you're not acting like yourself." Aris began.

Lacey scoffed at him, "How can I be my peppy, neurotic self? My grandma died."

"I know, but you can't be sad forever," Aris pointed out, "I miss you Lacey, and I mean it."

"I witnessed my grandma die." Lacey started, "I saw how she ran out of breath, how she screamed in pain. It hurts to even remember it."

"Lacey, I—"

"I know me and my grandma were not at the best terms, but I really loved her," Lacey admitted, "She struggled saying that she loved me but she ran out of breath."

The red-head wondered, "Why can't there be an off-switch to turn off your emotions?"

Aris stood in front of her, bent down, and grabbed her cold, pale hands. He held it tightly and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"This may not sound plesant but in life, we gotta deal with pain." Aris explained, "If we endure all the pain life throws at us, we become strong. I believe that you can get through this, Lacey."

Tears welled up from Lacey's swollen eyes, "That's the problem, I'm not strong enough. I don't know if I get through this."

"You will." Aris reassured to her, "As long as the right people are there for you."

The doors of the patio opened revealing to be Danica and Griffin joining them.

Lacey quickly wiped her tears, and Aris got up from the ground and tried to act natural.

"Did we interrupt something?" Griffin couldn't help but grin.

"Um—ehrm—nope, nothing at all." Aris stuttered nervously.

"Okay." Danica took a deep breath and said, "We need to tell you something."

Kol suddenly appeared to the foursome and only Danica could see him.

"You're going to tell them?" Kol questioned her and Danica gave him a curt nod.

Griffin gulped, "It's time you know what's going on."

Aris asked him, "What do you mean?"

"You were right about this town having it's own secrets." Danica responded.

Lacey paid attention to them, "As in—"

"Yes, the supernatural exists." Griffin concluded, "There are vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and _witches_."

"Witches." Lacey repeated, remember that her grandma told her that she was a witch.

"Lacey you're a—"

"I know." Lacey admitted, "I'm a witch."

Danica was astonished, "How did you know?"

"My grandma told me that before she died." Lacey replied with her arms crossed.

Aris snorted, "And I'm the _Galapagos Monster_."

"We're telling the truth here, Aris." Grifin scolded him.

"How is this possible? And how do you all know about this?" Aris asked.

"I'm a vampire hunter." Griffin admitted, "I've known so when I was a kid. All my life, I've been trained to become strong and been taught about the supernatural."

He continued, "I killed without hesitation and did things I'm not proud of. Aris, all I'm telling you is the truth."

Aris was still unconvinced and did not want to believe in him, "This is ludicrous."

Lacey said sternly at him, "They are telling the truth, Aristotle Winchester."

Whenever she referred him to his full name, Lacey was dead serious.

Danica joined in, "We're telling this to you because you're our friend. You have the right to know."

"Remember when your mom died." Griffin recalled to Aris, "You were right, a vampire killed her."

Lacey and Danica's eyes widened at the revelation Griffin just said.

"E-Everyone said I was—" Aris tried to take in the information.

"They were wrong." Griffin stated.

Aris was awestruck by the news Griffin gave him and Lacey as well.

Danica spoke up since it was an appropriate time, "I can see a ghost."

Lacey and Aris were silent, trying to swallow what she just said.

"You know that guy I told you about, Kol Mikaelson?" Danica began, "He is a ghost and I'm the only who can communicate to him."

"I-Is he here?" Lacey questioned her.

Danica nodded, "He's standing right next to me."

Kol crossed his arms and remained silent.

Aris gulped, "Is he gonna hurt us?"

"No." Danica simply responded and she and Kol exchanged one glance.

Aris waved his hand in midair and awkwardly said, "Hi, Kol. Wherever you are? I'm Aris by the way."

Kol and Griffin rolled their eyes meanwhile Danica chuckled at him.

"If you can hear me, I'm Lacey." She introduced herself as she tried not to sound weird.

Danica turned to Kol, "C'mon, say hi."

He sighed, "First of all, they _cannot_ see nor hear me. Secondly, I am certainly _not_ in the mood for theatrics."

"What did he say?" Lacey wondered.

Danica smiled sheepishly, "He said hi."

"So you're a ghost whisperer?" Aris questioned her.

"Apparently, I'm technically not. I can only see Kol, nobody else." Danica responded, "I have no idea what I am because _this _guy refuses to tell me."

She glared at Griffin and he said, "It's not my fault! I made an oath! For the record, your aunt and uncle are also hiding stuff."

Danica sighed, "I know."

"My grandma told me something before she died." Lacey said, "She told me to stop a dangerous ancestral witch."

This caught Kol's attention.

"Her name is _Esther Mikaelson_."

Griffin's eyes widened, "Esther?!"

Kol was astonished by the fact that his mother was involved in this affair. Furthermore, she never bothered showing up to him.

"Before she killed my grandma," Lacey expressed, "my grandma told me she is intending on destroying the Guild. Especially you and me, Danica."

"Kol, do you know something I don't?" Danica asked him, sounding nervous.

"Esther Mikaelson is my mother." He said it with full of hate and anger.

Danica was surprised that his mother was a witch, and she was planning to destroy her.

She also noticed Kol's expression, as if his mother did something to him.

"Who is she, Danica?" Lacey asked her.

"She's Kol's mom." She replied.

"You're making it sound like she is a serial killer." Aris commented.

"You have _no _idea." Griffin chuckled, "She's a powerful witch and is not to be trifled with."

"Since the cloaking spell is gone, we all know she's going after me." Danica stated, "Now we all know who we are up against." Danica said.

Aris advanced towards the doorway of the patio, "I'll be right back."

"Why?" Griffin asked.

"After finding out all of this, I gotta pee." Aris chuckled as he ran off upstairs into the restroom.

Griffin groaned meanwhile Lacey and Danica laughed.

Lacey got up from the rocking chair, "I need to talk to my mom." She grabbed Griffin's arm, "You're coming with me."

Griffin sighed as he followed Lacey inside the house, leaving Danica and Kol alone.

"Kol?" Danica began.

"Hm?" Kol hummed, giving her his attention.

"Do you know why your mom is doing this?" Danica questioned him.

"It is best fit if you do not know why." Kol bluntly replied.

He really did know why but he refused to let Danica know what his mother's motives were. That was because he did not want her to know too much.

Danica frowned, "Your mom is making a big mess, and Lacey and I are getting involved in it. I have the right to know the whats going on."

"You're just as stubborn as me." Kol groaned.

"I guess thats what we have in common." Danica chuckled.

"It does not matter," Kol said, "You are better off not knowing."

"Why?"

"You will view me as a different person. All the mistakes, all the sins I committed," Kol explained and e actually meant it, "All you will see in me is nothing but a monster."

Danica remained silent and she refused to believe that.

Both Kol and Danica's eyes were locked into each others and it was as if the both of them were looking into each others souls.

"I am the monster that my mother and father created" Kol expressed as he stepped close to her, "Also my siblings as well."

He continued on, "Mother dearest deeply regretted in doing what she had to do, so she was hellbent on ridding us from this world."

Danica's eyes widened, "How can your own mother be so capable in killing her own children."

"No one knows what goes on that thick skull of her's, but she claims in doing all of this out of love." Kol added.

"Kol, I'm so sorry." Danica said sadly.

She tried to comfort him by embracing him but once Danica extended her hand to him, Kol shoved it away.

It didn't hurt her, but Danica felt chills going through her spine because it was too cold.

"I do not need you pity." Kol said coldly.

"We're friends and that's what we do." Danica said honestly.

"Why are you so persistent in becoming my friend? After all I have done to you." Kol questioned her.

"You're the type of person that needs one." Danica answered, "I can see it in your eyes. You need someone to confide to after being trapped in the Other Side after all this time."

Kol took some thought into what Lazarus told him earlier. He said that Kol's plan for revenge was in the way in what he truly felt for her.

He blamed it on his humanity. Kol was desperate in turning it off but he couldn't.

Kol was a ghost and even though he retained a few abilites as a vampire, he couldn't turn the off-switch for his emotions.

Danica sighed, "If you don't want to say anything, I completely understand. But if you're ready or need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm here for you Kol, no matter what."

He was astounded by her words. She said that she was here for her. No one had ever told him such thing.

Kol did not believe in that because in his lifetime of existence, people betray each other and easily become strangers to one another.

If one bad thing happened between them, Danica would be treating Kol the opposite.

The pain of losing someone's trust and faith was the worst kind of feeling.

He treated her that way because he knew that history tends to repeat itself.

Especially Kol's main agenda was getting his revenge on his siblings and the teenagers at Virginia.

He needed to view her as nothing but an instrument in achieving what he wanted.

But Danica was getting the wrong idea. She treated him as a real friend.

What was really worth it: his revenge or having a real friendship? That was a question Kol attempted to avoid.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I know that I'm a witch." Lacey told her mother as she was cleaning the dishes, and Griffin stood behind her.<p>

Mrs. Blackwell closed the faucet and dried her hands with a towel, "Who gave you that idea?" She tried to laugh it off and pretend that it wasn't true.

"Grandma told me." Lacey said firmly, "You can stop the act, mom."

Her expression changed from lighteartedness to seriousness.

Lacey asked, "Who is Esther and why did she kill grandma?"

"Esther is a woman you should never know." Mrs. Blackwell said bitterly, "And what do you mean she killed your grandma?"

"Grandma screamed her name before she got an attack." Lacey replied.

Mrs. Blackwell's eyes watered and she seemed shocked but she remained silent.

"Mom, please tell me how to get my magic back so I can kick Esther's ass and put an end to that bitch who killed my grandma." Lacey said fiercely.

"I do not want you and your friends to get involved in this." Mrs. Blackwell warned her and Griffin.

"I'm already involved in this." Lacey said, "I want to help. Tell me what to do to tap into my powers."

Mrs. Blackwell sighed, "Fine. I will help but you must follow my terms."

Lacey nodded, "I will. And grandma said she locked away Danica's memories, what did that mean?"

Mrs. Blackwell told the truth, "Robbers did not murder her parents, a vampire did but was ordered by a witch to do so."

"Huh?"

"A witch?" Griffin joined in, "Who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mrs. Blackwell revealed, "Esther orchestrated Danica's parents murder. Even though she did not do much, the blood is at her hands."

"Kol's mom killed her parents." Lacey said shockingly.

This made Griffin even more determined in protecting Danica from him.

"I see Danica can see Kol Mikaelson." Mrs. Blackwell realized.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Blackwell continued, "Danica witnessed the bloodshed. It was too much for her and she even tried to kill herself."

"I remember that." Lacey said.

"Her aunt and uncle came to us and asked us to alter her memory of how her parents died." Mrs. Blackwell explained, "And we did so."

"But she has the right to know what really happened." Lacey said firmly.

"What will happen if she knows?" Mrs. Blackwell stated, "Her emotional and psychological point will be critical, and she will be a wreck. The trauma would overwhelm her and she might take away her own life again."

Lacey could not help but agree, "You have a point there."

"I implore you, for now she cannot know about this." Mrs. Blackwell begged to her daughter.

"Fine." Lacey did that for the sake and sanity of her friend.

"You too." Mrs. Blackwell turned to Griffin and gave her a curt nod.

"What were you doing at New Orleans?" Lacey demanded, "You said it was important."

"I went back to New Orleans to attend my dear friend, Jane-Ann Devereux's funeral." Mrs. Blackwell responded honestly, "Soon after the funeral, you called me and I rushed back to Mystic Falls."

"Oh." Was all Lacey could say.

"I promise you that we will put an end to Esther Mikaelson's reign of terror and everything will be back to normal." Mrs. Blackwell said, "She took away many lives and its about time we return the favor to her."

And she was dead serious this time.

* * *

><p>Danica did not get much explanation from Kol because he didn't gave in to her.<p>

She wondered why Kol did not want to open up to her. _Was it that bad?_

Also, Aris interrupted their moment together and Kol immediatley disappeared.

Nighttime finally came and the sky was blacker and darker with only a few stars illuminating the sky.

Danica returned to her home right now and was going to return to Whitmore in two days.

Her aunt and uncle were at work so he was alone at home.

She went upstairs, changed into her sweats, and slept tightly on her bed.

But one particular dream changed everything:

_Danica opened her eyes only to be at a beach. The bright sun shining from the sky, the ocean waves hitting the soft sand, the fresh breeze blew on her face, and everything was serene and calm. _

_Suddenly, Danica saw two figures standing near the ocean gazing upon the view. _

_The first one was a middle-aged man; he had dark brown hair, tanned-skin, plain brown eyes, tall, had defined features, and was clad in white. _

_The second one was a woman; she had curled dark ebony black hair, hazel eyes, fair-skinned, had similar features as Danica, and was also clad in white. _

_Their hands were intertwined together and looked very happy with one another. _

_Tears welled up from Danica's eyes and emotions overflowed her when she saw the man and the woman, "Mommy! Daddy!" _

_Usually, she'd call them mom and dad, but this was the first time in two years Danica saw her parents and she wanted to relish in the moment._

_Danica embraced her mother and father and they embraced back. _

_Once they let go, her mother said happily, "Dani? Is this you? You've grown into a beautiful young lady!"_

_"My only baby girl is going to college." Her father smiled as he pinched her cheeks causing her to laugh. _

_"I miss you two so badly." Danica expressed, "I tried to make you proud but—"_

_"You already made us proud, sweetheart." Her mother said as she stroked Danica's cheek. _

_"Am I dead?" Danica asked them. _

_They both chuckled and her father said, "No, you're not dead. We're here to tell you the truth."_

_Danica grew curious, "The truth?" _

_Her mother nodded, "About what you are."_

_"What am I?" She asked. _

_"You're a Guardian." Her father responded honestly. _

_"Guardian?" _

_Danica's mother explained,"A Guardian is a supernatural human that is fated_ _to keep the human and supernatural world in balance."_

_"So we're hunters?" Danica questioned them. _

_Her father shook his head, "No, we are nothing like those savages. They kill. We perserve and protect. We keep dangerous supernatural creatures in a catacomb at Italy."_

_"Hunters and Guardians once worked together, but had a disagreement on whether to kill the Mikaelson's or not." Her mother explained, "Obviously, we spared them but in the process, Guardians and Hunters became sworn enemies."_

_Danica's father said, "Another difference about Hunters and Guardians is that certain Hunters are ordinary meanwhile Guardians are supernaturally human."_

_"What do you mean that we are supernaturally human?" Danica asked. _

_"We become Guardians when we are anointed." Her mother answered, "The anointing is a ritual that we must perform accompanied by a witch."_

_"Why you don't want me to do the anointing?" _

_Her father replied, "We do not want you and future generations to face the burden your mother and I endured."_

_"What's a Guild?"_

_"A Guild is a group of Guardians working together." Her father simply answered. _

_"What does Esther want from me?" Danica questioned them. _

_"We do not know much but she wants to undo the mistake in turning her children to Original vampires." Danica's father responded. _

_"Do you know about the curse the witches put on me and Kol?" Danica asked _

_Her mother nodded, "Yes. We tried our best in getting rid of the curse but we failed you."_

_Danica disagreed, "No you didn't. You did everything you could. Don't worry, there's no curse because Kol's dead."_

_"Whatever happens, your father and I will be here for you." Danica's mother said, "Now we have to go now."_

_"No! No. Please don't leave me again!" Danica implored as she held both her parents hands. _

_"Danica, no matter what we will always love you." Her father smiled. _

_Light engulfed her parents and they disappeared into nothingness. _

Danica opened her eyes and shot up from her bed, breathing heavily.

Kol suddenly appeared next to her bedside, "What happened? I heard you screaming."

"I-I know what I am."

"What are you?" Kol demanded as Danica tried to catch her breath.

"I'm a Guardian."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Danica's a Guardian! If anyone has questions or confused, just review or PM me. <strong>

**The curse Kol and Danica have together is connected to what happened between Hunter and Guardian. And you'll find out what the Originals had to do with this curse in later chapters. **

**Kol wants his revenge but he's starting to like Danica as well. When he apologized to Danica, his intentions were not right, but when he said those words, he actually meant it. ****Thats gonna be hard on him and he has to choose what would make him happier: his revenge or Danica.**

**The next chapter will be somewhat Kol-centric. ;)**

**I appreciate questions, comments, feedback, or constructive criticism. :)**


	16. Bad Blood

**Author's Note: _Italics_= Danica's dreams, just giving a heads up so no one would get confused. Just like I promised, this is a Kol-centric chapter! **

**Special thanks to:**

**slinky190**

**LexiFandom**

**Lacri**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx**

**snakebite4**

**For reviewing, favoriting, or following. Especially the people reading my story right now!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 16<br>_****_Bad Blood_**

* * *

><p><em>"If we're only ever looking back<br>__We will drive ourselves insane  
><em>_As the friendship goes resentment grows  
><em>_We will walk our different ways."  
><em>_-Bad Blood, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

><p>Immediately after the next day, Danica had to return to Whitmore because she had to continue her studies.<p>

Around the evening, she and her friend met up at a nearby restaurant and Danica told them about what she was.

"That's so epic!" Aris exclaimed, "You're like the protector of the world!"

Lacey said, "Now we know what you are, how are we going to defeat Esther?"

"I have no idea." Danica responded.

They all had no idea or even thought out a plan to fight the Original witch.

"Does your ghost friend have an idea?" Griffin asked her. He still had a deep dislike towards Kol because he was an Original. Also, his mother was the one who murdered Danica's parents. Furthermore, he somehow felt threatened because he had a feeling Kol was stealing Danica from her.

Danica shook her head, "No. I hadn't seen him since I told him about what I am."

"Okay," Lacey got up from her chair, "I need to leave now and go back to my dorm, I have school tomorrow."

Aris got up from his chair and followed Lacey, "Me too.

"All we need is a plan." Lacey said, "Bye guys."

Once Lacey and Aris left the restaurant, Griffin spoke to Danica, "I can drive you back to your dorm."

Danica got up from her chair, "It's okay, I can take care of myself."

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow." Griffin sighed.

She left the restaurant, drove on her jeep, and returned to her dorm room only to see Liv sleeping soundly on her bed.

Danica carefully locked the doors, changed into her sweats inside the restroom, and then she lied down on her bed.

Her eyes closed and entered into a deep sleep:

_She opened her eyes only to be at a chapel. It had beautiful, glass-stained windows, the candles were lit, and everything appeared to be normal. That was until she saw bloody, dead corpses all over the room._

_Dead bodies filled the pews. There was blood on their necks and Danica tried not to vomit after she saw all those dead bodies. She smelled blood filter the chapel and it nauseated her._

_Danica's eyes widened when she saw a man grabbing a woman violently. He opened his mouth revealing to have long, elongated canine teeth. _

_The man bit the woman and drained every ounce of blood she had left. Her scream echoed the chapel and Danica attempted to stop him but they could not see her for some odd reason._

_The woman collapsed to the ground and appeared to be dead._

_Danica then got a better good look at the man._

_His face and clothes were covered in blood but Danica recognized those facial features. The man had slicked dark brown hair, dark hazel eyes, fair-skinned, tall, an athletic yet fit body structure, and had well-defined features. He was dressed in a white buttoned shirt, wore a black vest with a tie, dress pants, and dress shoes._

_It was Kol._

_But she refused to believe it was Kol. The man had a sadistic smile on his face as he sucked the life out of his last victim. It was as if he enjoyed what he did as he laughed crazily._

_Judging by his clothing, it was as if she was at a different time period._

_Or maybe this was Kol's __past. But why was she in his past?_

_The chapel doors opened revealing to be two women who appeared to be acquainted with Kol._

_One woman had beautifully curled blonde hair, fair complexion, light blue eyes, and wore a dress that was from around the nineteen hundreds._

_The other woman had dark skin, dark brown hair up in a updo, brown eyes, and wore similarly like her companion._

_"Kol!" The blonde exclaimed with wide eyes._

_"What have you done?" The other woman demanded._

_Was this Kol's past?_

_Before she could think of an explanation, another scene shifted into a village._

_Not just any village. It was on fire and chaos erupted from this place. She heard agonizing screams from afar._

_Danica saw a man that resembled Kol._

_He literally slaughtered a man and ripped off his head which made Danica yelp. Suddenly, a little commoner boy threw a pebble at Kol._

_Kol shifted into his vampire face. The black veins beneath his red eyes appeared as he used his vampire speed to rip off the little boy's heart._

_She shouted at Kol to stop as he kept killing more villagers. Danica never expected Kol was capable of murdering a mere child._

_The next scene changed inside a janitor's closet at some high school. _

_Danica realized it was Mystic Falls High School because she saw a slogan plastered on the wall. The door opened and a man was shoved to the ground. _

_Her eyes widened when she saw Kol enter inside with another woman. She had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. But she had a murderous yet evil glint in her eyes. _

_She was exactly the same woman on the picture she saw of Kol with his family during 1914. _

_This woman was his sister. _

_Kol was dressed in modern clothes so this must have happened before he died. _

_The man on the ground seemed to be acquainted with them. He was middle aged and had dark curly hair. _

_He said astonishingly, "Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip."_

_Danica persumed that Kol's sister's name was Rebekah after what she heard from the man. _

_Rebekah grabbed him by the looked into his eyes as if she was compelling him, "Where's the cure?"_

_The man laughed and sneered at her, "Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet."_

_"Right." Rebekah turned to Kol, "Well, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."_

_Danica noticed that Kol smiled darkly and had a dangerous look on his face. _

_"Beat him until he tells you where to find it." Rebekah commanded and she walked out of the janitors closet leaving Kol appearing to be ready to beat the life out of the man. _

_Kol cracked his knuckles and said, "Where is the cure?"_

_"No way in hell I'm telling you!" The man barked at him. _

_"Wrong answer." Kol snarled as he used his vampire speed to shove him into the wall and choked the life out of him, "I'll ask you one more time, where is the cure?"_

_The man did not answer and this made Kol shove his head into the sink that was filled with water. _

_"Kol! Stop!" Danica screamed at him even though he could not hear him. _

_She watched in horror as Kol drowned the man. _

_From a blink of an eye, another scene moved into a dark courtyard. She felt as if it was another time period at a faraway destination. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw yet again Kol but he was dressed as if he existed in the 1800's. _

_From there, he was with a young boy who resembled the man on the picture she saw that dated 1914. But she saw blood coated on his lips. _

_She also saw two men appearing to be acting out a Shakespeare's play. _

_"Please, let me go!" The boy implored, "Mr. Kol, I don't—I don't like this."_

_"Don't be absurd!" Kol scoffed, "Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh! In truth, there aren't the finest actors, but we are in the colonies."_

_Kol shrugged, "Here!"_

_Danica realized Kol compelled the two men as his own source of entertainment. This made her sick. _

_"Where were we?" Kol gestured to the stage. _

_The first man exclaimed, "In venom to thy work." He took out a sword and stabs the second man through with it._

_"What the—" Danica gasped. _

_The boy gasped and watched the man being impaled by the sword, collapase to the ground. _

_The man said, "Exhange forgiveness with me, noble harlot—"_

_Kol stood up and shouted, "No! How many times must I tell you?"_

_Danica stiffened because she expected something bad to happen. _

_He grabbed the top of the man's head, "It's Hamlet, not harlot."_

_Without any remorse, Kol snapped the man's neck and he dropped dead on the floor. _

_"Sometimes I don't know why I bother." Kol sighed as he stepped over the dead corpses. _

_She was sickened by Kol's despicable actions. Before she could do anything, everything engulfed into darkness._

Danica opened her eyes and she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart beated rapidly and she tried to catch her breath. She was relieved that it was all just a dream, and she was safe and sound inside the dormitory.

It appeared to be still late at night, and Liv slept soundly on her bed. She checked the time on her phone and it was 12:09 A.M.

Why did she dreamt of Kol? That was the question.

* * *

><p>"...and because of this magic mumbo jumbo, I didn't study for my exams." Lacey explained thoroughly.<p>

The morning came and Danica managed to finish her classes. Since there was nothing coming up for her, Danica hung out with Lacey, Aris, and Griffin at the nearest diner.

Danica tried to stay awake and attempted to keep her eyes opened. After what happened in her dreams, Danica could not sleep anymore. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw how Kol tortured and killed all those people. Especially that sadistic, yet murderous look on his eyes.

"Dani?" Lacey snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Danica said absentmindedly as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep last night."

Aris shivered, "You too? I couldn't sleep either. I had a bad dream."

Lacey added, "Me too. I dreamt a really grotesque dream."

Griffin frowned, "Wait, what? I also had a weird dream too. Don't tell me we all dreamt the same thing?"

"I dreamt of a guy killing and torturing people." Aris expressed, "There was a lot of blood. I barfed my dinner when I woke up."

Danica's eyes widened because she was astonished that her frie"nds dreamt of Kol. To top it all off, they all had the same dream.

"Dani, are you okay?" Lacey couldn't help but ask.

"We all had the same dream." Danica admitted, "That man was Kol."

Griffin almost swallowed his drink meanwhile Lacey and Aris looked like as if lighting struck the both of them.

"I thought he's nice." Aris shrieked.

Lacey gasped, "He killed all those innocent people."

"That monster." Griffin growled with his fists clenched, "Now we all know what the sociopath really can do."

"What if he's working with his mom all this time?" Aris wondered.

"I have a feeling he's using us for his own benefit." Griffin noted.

"Are you sure we can trust him now?" Lacey questioned her.

Danica was tired and did not get enough sleep, because of the loudness she smacked the table and snapped, "Can you guys stop?!"

Her friends remained silent.

"I don't know if I can trust him anymore." Danica said firmly, "Yes, he's a sociopathic killer and a monster. But thats in the past. What if Esther is just scaring us?"

Danica's eyes averted from afar, only to see Kol looking back at her. Kol looked somewhat upset from what he heard from them.

"Kol." She said, and before she could say anything else, Kol simply vanished out of thin air.

Aris panicked, "W-Where?"

"He's gone." Danica said quietly.

"He heard everything?" Griffin asked.

Ignoring his question, Danica got up from her seat and grabbed her bag, "I'm sorry, I don't feel good. I need some rest."

She quickly left the diner, leaving her friends worried about her wellbeing.

* * *

><p>"Mother! <em>Mother<em>!" Kol shouted at the sky with every ounce of anger he had inside of him, "I _know_ you can hear me!"

After he overheard Danica's conversation with her friends concerning about him, Kol vanished into the woods and tried to communicate with his mother.

"Quit being a coward and appear to me!" Kol screamed.

A mixture of anger, devastation, and desperation was evident on his face.

"I know why you are doing this!" Kol realized, "You want to undo the mistake you have done to us! And you claim that we are the monsters but the real monster here is _you_!"

Silence.

"Dammit!" Kol growled in frustration, "Why are you ruining my plan by straying them away from me? You know how much I need them!"

Silence.

"What will you accomplish from all this madness?" Kol demanded, "If you lay a finger on the Guardian, I swear, it's not only Nik you'll have to worry about!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Lazarus suddenly appeared next to Kol.

Kol turned to Lazarus and looked rather irritated, "Of all times."

"Nevermind." Lazarus gulped, "Seriously, who are you yelling at?"

"My mother, Esther." Kol gritted his teeth.

"Oh." Lazarus said, "Why?"

"That wench is _brainwashing_ the Guardian, the Witch, the Hunter, and the human into turning against me by showing them my past." Kol responded with his fists clenched.

"So you know what the girl is?" Lazarus asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kol nodded in reply and continued, "I need someone to fix this."

Lazarus frowned, "I think you're the only one who can fix this."

"How?" Kol demanded.

"You need to show them your side of the story." Lazarus implied.

"They won't understand." Kol shrugged, "They've fallen to deep to despise me."

"What about the Guardian?" Lazarus questioned him, "Another perk of being a ghost is dream manipulation."

"Dream manipulation?"

Lazarus sighed, "You have lots to learn."

* * *

><p><em>Danica sat near the bedside of her bed. She was alone inside her dormitory, and decided that she needed some rest.<em>

_Somehow, she felt guilty about what she said about Kol. Danica sighed and covered her face using her hands._

_"Danica."_

_She uncovered her face and saw Kol standing right in front of her, "Kol! I'm sorry about what I said__—"_

_"You were right, I am a monster." Those same red eyes and black veins showed up from his face and in a flash, Kol shoved Danica to the wall._

_"Why are you doing this?!" Danica implored as she struggled from his grasp._

_"You naive girl." Kol sneered leaving goosebumps through Danica, "You really think that I can change? That is one of the most foolish things I've heard."_

_"Please, let me go." Danica begged this time as tears welled up in her eyes, "You're hurting me."_

_"I'm not here to become friends, all you are is collateral damage to what I have in mind:" Kol taunted, "Revenge."_

_He opened his mouth revealing his vampire fangs and without any hesitation, Kol's fangs plunged into her neck._

_All she felt was pain pinching into her and she could even feel all the blood being taken away from her._

Danica screamed in fear and shot up from her bed. Droplets of sweat dripped from her forehead and she began to breathe heavily.

The doors opened revealing to be Liv and she rushed by her side.

"Danica? What happened?" Liv questioned her, "I heard you scream from downstairs?"

"I-I had a bad dream." Danica breathed.

"I'll be right back." Liv said as she left a frightened Danica alone in her bed.

Danica rubbed her neck and there was no signs of bite marks, much to her relief.

She wondered what Kol meant

Somehow, Danica was afraid of Kol after what she witnessed. He did not show any guilt or remorse as he killed his victims and enemies. But some part of her told her that maybe there was an explanation.

Liv returned with a warm cup of tea and she handed it to Danica.

"Here drink this." Liv insisted, "Whenever I have a bad sleep, I just drink tea."

"Thank you, Liv." Danica smiled and then sipped the tea.

"Anyway, is something bothering you?" Liv couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know if I can trust this person." Danica responded, "This person committed a lot of sins and he's irredeemable."

Liv sighed, "Someone's past does not define them. Maybe he had a logical reason to commit all those sins. Or something bad is going on their life."

Maybe Liv was right, Danica thought. Kol buried a lot of mysteries and secrets from her, and he never told her anything about him. He kept warning her that she might be afraid of him once she found out. But she was willing to find out the truth even though it kills her.

"I gotta go." Liv said as she grabbed Danica's empty cup, "It's almost my shift at the bar. Have a good rest, Danica."

Once Liv left the room, Danica still felt tired so she tucked herself in bed and closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Danica was at the woods and it was late in the night. It was dark and eerie which made her freak out a bit. _

_As she walked around the woods, she couldn't help but shiver from the fresh breeze passing through her._

_"Danica."_

_Her heart suddenly skip a beat because she recognized that voice._

_Kol emerged from the darkness and tried to get close to her, but Danica stepped away from him._

_"S-Stay away from me." Danica said with fear._

_"It's me." Kol said, "I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to rip your head off, I would've done it long ago."_

_He extended a hand, "Trust me, love. It's me."_

_Danica felt that she could trust him so she grabbed his hand. Using her instincts, she embraced Kol which surprised him._

_"What are you doing?" Kol couldn't help but ask._

_"I thought you were mad at me." Danica replied and Kol slowly put his arms around her._

_"How can I stay mad at you." Kol chuckled as he embraced her._

_Once they let go, Danica said, "Why am I dreaming about you and your past?"_

_"It's all my mother's doing." Kol simply responded, "I see you are afraid of me."_

_She shook her head, "No I'm not."_

_"Good." Kol said, "I'll show you my side of the story."_

_He grabbed her hands and their surroundings melted into somewhere else. They were not at the woods anymore, but at an unknown village._

_"Where are we?" Danica asked._

_"Before I became an Original vampire, I was once human." Kol explained, "And before my siblings and I became the monsters my mother feared, my family at one point was once happy."_

_Danica was surprised that Kol was opening up to her about this._

_He continued, "A plague killed my eldest sister so we decided to move into a land you call Mystic Falls. We moved to start anew."  
><em>

_Suddenly, the door of a village house opened, revealing to be a man who resembled Kol. But the man had long, shoulder-length hair, and dressed as if he lived during the medieval times._

_"Is that you?" Danica questioned him and she smiled a bit._

_Kol nodded, "Yes, aren't I devilishly handsome?"_

_"You wish." Danica chuckled._

_She saw the young Kol approaching people and Danica assumed they were his siblings._

_"That's Rebekah," Kol said as he pointed at the beautiful blonde, "my lovesick yet vindictive little sister."_

_"And that is Elijah," He gestured to the tall man that somewhat resembled him, "the noble son. Yes, he has a code of honor but we all know what he really is. A hypocrite."_

_Danica wanted to ask why Kol was bitter about his older brother._

_"Lastly, that is Niklaus, my half-brother." Kol motioned to the man with blonde hair and had nice features, "He took away my freedom."_

_He continued on, "All they have in common is that they abandon me."_

_"You sure have blood between your siblings." Danica said sadly, "What do you mean they abandon you?"_

_"My siblings made a pact one another and left me out of it." Kol responded despondently, "All I wanted is there attention and for them to acknowledge me as their brother."_

_Danica realized that he committed all those sins so his siblings could give their attention to him._

_Young Kol approached his siblings and showed them a dead plant on his hands, "Look what mother taught me!"_

_The plant suddenly turned back green and appeared to be healthy again._

_"That is magnificent, Kol." Elijah smiled._

_Rebekah exclaimed, "Mother taught you magic?"_

_"Yes." He nodded._

_"She should be teaching me the arts of witchcraft." Rebekah grumbled, "Not you!" She then stormed away from him._

_Klaus said as he held his spear, "As much as we want to see you dabble into magic, we must hunt for our meal tonight."_

_He left Kol and hollered at Elijah, "Come Elijah. Or father will be furious."_

_Young Kol implored, "Please stay with me, brother. I have more to show you with my magic."_

_Elijah sighed, "I am sorry, brother. Niklaus needs me."_

_In a span of two minutes, Kol's siblings left him alone. This made him disappointed and upset about how his siblings shunned him away. He threw the plant at the ground and ran back inside his dwelling place._

_Danica turned to Kol and she somehow felt sympathetic towards him. Kol stiffened after what he just witnessed. That was a far, distant memory he tried to shove away._

_Kol said, "I was the first out of my siblings to tap into my magic. You could say I was a prodigy. But no one seemed to acknowledge that, maybe they were envious about my newfound abilities. But who knows."_

_He looked down at his hands, "When my mother turned me into an Original vampire, I was devastated because I could no longer tap into my magic. All the power was on my fingertips," He closed his hands, "but it was taken away from my grasp. I became an abomination to nature."_

_"I had to kill in order to survive." Kol expressed, "But I didn't had it in me to take away a human life. I turned off my humanity and survival was part of that reason."_

_"What's the other part?" Danica asked._

_"That's another story, at another time." Kol simply replied and his expression lit up, "How about I show you how I ended up in the Other Side."_

_Danica reluctantly nodded and Kol grabbed her hands causing the scenery to shift. _

_They are now inside a house and it was empty. _

_"Where are we?" Danica questioned him._

_"At Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's home." Kol responded darkly, "The place where they killed me."_

_She followed him inside the kitchen and her eyes widened._

_"Jeremy, now!" Elena exclaimed as she threw him the White Oak stake at him._

_Her brother, Jeremy, caught the stake and stabbed it through Kol's chest._

_Kol screamed in agony as he burned into flames. He staggered towards the Gilbert's, but he fell to the floor. The flames died down and Kol's body was charred and burnt._

_"Oh my God." Danica gasped._

_"That is why you should not be friends with a Gilbert." Kol stated with his arms crossed as he saw his dead body._

_The setting changed back into the woods. But it was sunny and bright. _

_Danica said, "I'm sorry that I said all those things."_

_"It's okay, darling." Kol said reassuringly._

_"Why did you show me everything?" Danica couldn't help but ask, "Whenever I asked about your past, you push that question away."_

_Kol responded, "I wanted to show you the man behind the monster. I don't know why, but I feel that I could trust you because you're not planning to dagger me. I also thought you would leave me if I hadn't tell you the truth."_

_Danica's eyes softened, "I would never leave you."_

_"Why didn't you __abandon me after you found out what you are?" Kol asked, "You said you would cooperate if you discovered your true identity."_

_"I honestly don't know." Danica replied and looked him into the eyes, "Maybe I grown attached to you."_

_Kol was yet again, astounded by Danica. She had the audacity to say such things. He realized that he himself had also grown attached to her._

_"That is what I like about you." Kol smirked, "You have fire."_

_He advance close to her. Kol used his hand to cup her cheek and slightly tilt her head and they gazed deeply in each other's eyes._

_"But, if you get too close. You'll burn."_

* * *

><p>Danica woke up from her sleep and heard her alarm clock beeping. She turned it off and it was seven in the morning. She also realized she slept about ten hours.<p>

She turned towards the window and looked for Kol but he wasn't there. She sighed and got up from her bed to get ready for her classes.

Once she got dressed, ate breakfast, and left the dormitory.

As she walked towards the quad and saw a woman standing there, talking on the phone.

The woman was about the same age as her, had a dark complexion, short dark brown hair, and looked like she was new to Whitmore.

Once she finished her conversation, the woman spotted Danica and approached her, "Hey, do you know where the office is?"

"It's inside that big building. Go to the stairs, turn left, and it the third door to your right." Danica answered.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, "My name is Bonnie Bennett by the way."

"Danica Montgomery." She introduced herself and she remembered that name, "Hey, aren't you Caroline's friend? She said you were dead?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and tried to think of a cover story. She didn't want to tell Danica she became a supernatural anchor to the Other Side.

"She was just speaking figuratively." Bonnie laughed it off, "We were in a fight and Care was saying I'm dead to her."

"Okay." Was all Danica could say.

"I'll get going." Bonnie said, "Thank you for the directions."

"No problem." Danica smiled as she saw Bonnie walk away from her.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Danica answered her phone, "Hello?"

It was Lacey and she sounded excited, "We have a plan to defeat Esther."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Special appearance from Bonnie and Liv in the present day. Also Mary-Alice, Astrid, Rebekah, Professor Shane, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, Elena, and Jeremy through flashbacks<strong>

**This chapter took place in the present during Season 5 Episode 8 entitled Dead Man on Campus of the Vampire Diaries. The dreams and flashbacks took place on the Originals: The Awakening Webseries, The Originals Season 2 Episodes 2 & 9, The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episodes 10 & 12 **

**I did some flashbacks concerning Kol because Danica and her friends had to see his history and what he is capable of. This all forshadows what will happen in the later chapters when they choose to team up with Kol.**

**Since I'm going back to school tomorrow and have to focus on my studies, sadly, updates won't come that fast. Expect more updates to come like once or twice a week. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. **

**I appreciate comments, opinions, questions, feedback, or constructive criticism :D**


	17. Grimoires

**Author's Note: Sorry if this update took so long! I hope I can make it up with this very long chapter! This chapter takes place during the events of Season 5 Episode 11 entitled 500 Years of Solitude from the Vampire Diaries. Also Season 1 Episode 11 entitled Apres Moi, Le Deluge from the Originals. **

**Special thanks to:**

**lovemenots0214**

**KolsGal88**

**pricillagomez**

**Lacri**

**FunnierThan24**

**lucasklein5**

**LMAmason**

**MadelineWinchester**

**Kira Tsumi**

**AurielaPhoenixAnastasia**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. Also to the people reading my story right now! :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 17<br>**__**Grimoires**_

* * *

><p><em>"But if you close your eyes,<br>__does it almost feel like  
><em>_nothing changed at all?  
><em>_And if you close your eyes,  
><em>_does it almost feel like  
><em>_you've been here before?"  
><em>_-Pompeii, Bastille_

* * *

><p>"All we need do is for me to tap into my magic. Then, I'll find a spell to destroy her spirit." Lacey explained, "And by doing that, I need to look for the Blackwell family grimoire."<p>

Lacey called Danica to meet her up at Mystic Grill along with Griffin and Aris so she could talk about her latest plan.

"Are you sure you have a family grimoire?" Griffin asked, "I heard that your grandma burned it."

"I _think _we do." Lacey responded, "I'll check my basement later on. My mom's at New Orleans, _again."_

"Why?" Aris questioned her.

"Witch business." Lacey simply replied, "Something about protecting a magical, _miracle_ baby."

"Oh." Was all Aris said, "Tell her I said good luck."

Lacey nodded and continued, "Since my mom refuses to help, we need someone who knows magic and can teach me."

"Who's gonna teach you?" Danica questioned her, "There's not that many witches here in Mystic Falls."

"Isn't it obvious? _Kol Mikealson_ can teach me." Lacey exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Griffin groaned in exasperation.

Aris eyes widened, "Are you sure? The last time I checked, he was a vampire and now a ghost."

"Esther is the one of the most powerful witches that ever lived, other than Qetsiyah." Lacey explained and she must have read all the books her grandmother left, "Kol must have learned a few tricks from his mom."

Danica nodded in agreement, "That's true. Before Kol became a vampire, he was once a warlock. A really powerful one."

Griffin frowned, "And you know this because?"

"He told me a few things." Danica shrugged.

"You still talk to that guy?!" Griffin simply did not like Kol and nothing would ever change his mind.

"He can help us chase away Esther once and for all." Danica said.

"But she's his mother." Griffin pointed out, "I know he's a heartless monster but I doubt he'd be capable in taking out his mom. You know the saying, blood is thicker than water."

Danica explained, "Kol's mom tried to kill him and his siblings. How can a mother be capable in killing her own children _numerous _of times."

Aris said, "You have a point there. So Kol has every reason to destroy his mother."

"But—" Griffin was then interrupted by Lacey.

"I want justice for my grandmother's death." Lacey stated, "I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil or if I'm going to regret making an alliance with Kol. I want Esther Mikaelson dead."

Griffin sighed, "Fine. I guess I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>Several days had passed ever since their last meeting. They were too busy for school and had to attend to their other obligations.<p>

Lacey attempted to open the basement but there was a lock tightly closed on the door, and she couldn't come inside without the key.

She eventually found the key after all this time and luckily, her mother was away to attend Sophie Devereux's funeral at New Orleans.

Since classes were over, Danica immediately went on her jeep and drove back to Mystic Falls at Lacey's house.

Ever since Kol appeared to her dreams, he never showed up to Danica. She couldn't help but be worried about him because what if something bad happened to him.

As she concentrated driving on the road, Danica was startled when she heard someone talking right next to her.

"Isn't it a _majestic _day?" Kol said excitedly, "Why so glum, darling?"

"Are you okay, Kol?" Danica couldn't help but ask, "Is it just me or are you happy?"

"My dear brother Niklaus' plan finally came to its demise." Kol smiled darkly, "He ended up resurrecting one of his worst enemies."

"Oh." Was all Danica said.

"I also heard from the ghosts that Katerina Petrova is dying at this very moment." Kol grinned as he leaned back on the passenger seat.

"Who's Katerina?" Danica questioned him as the jeep swerved into a right.

"The carbon copy of the woman who stole the hearts of my brothers, Elijah and Niklaus." Kol answered.

"Carbon copy."

"My apologies, I forgot to tell you." Kol chuckled, "Katerina and Elena Gilbert are doppelgängers from the Petrova bloodline. But Tatia was the one they layed eyes on. They have special blood that Niklaus is obsessed with."

"You mean that they have the same faces?" Danica eyes widened.

Kol nodded in reply, "Yes."

They eventually arrived to Mystic Falls and drove towards Lacey's house. She parked her jeep at the driveway and the both of them left the jeep, and entered the house.

Once they were inside the house, they came inside the living room only to see Lacey and Aris waiting for them.

Lacey got up from the couch with the key at hand, "I've got the key, but before we go, I want to talk to you, Kol."

Aris cleared his throat, "Not to be a rude, but none of us except Danica can see Kol."

Just in time, Griffin entered the living room holding three cups of tea.

"Whats that?" Danica couldn't help but ask.

"This is ghost herbs. You usually eat it, but I made it into tea for plesant taste." Griffin responded as he gave one to Lacey and Aris, "It temporarily gives us the ability to see ghosts."

"How long will it last?" Danica questioned him.

"Twenty-four hours or at least a day." Griffin replied as he looked down on his cup filled with green liquid.

Aris had a nauseated look on his face, "It smells really funky."

"Deal with it." Lacey sighed as she was about to sip it.

The three of them drank it together and even finished it together. Lacey and Griffin looked okay meanwhile Aris coughed and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh God! It's so disgusting!" Aris coughed, "Talk about _pleasant _taste!"

Lacey and Griffin blinked one more time and they saw Kol standing next to Danica.

"You can see him?" Danica asked.

"Damn, he's hot." Lacey expressed openly, "You were right, Dani."

A blush was evident on Danica's cheeks, "L-Lacey!"

Once Aris found his composure, he finally saw Kol and said slowly, "I can't believe I can see you."

Griffin finally got to see Kol Mikaelson in person. He couldn't help but feel agitated and jealous yet again.

Kol asked, "How can I be of your assistance?"

He tried to remain a calm composure. This day was getting better by the minute because it was not only Danica who could see him.

"Oh, damn!" Lacey exclaimed, "You have a dreamy accent."

Griffin scoffed, "Snap out of _La La Land, _Lacey!"

"Okay, okay!" Lacey said, "Anyway, I know that you are a prodigy in witchcraft _and _you want to get rid of Esther. So can you please teach me what you know about magic?"

"Yes, I will help you." Kol agreed, "But you have to follow under _my_ terms."

"Deal." Lacey said.

Griffin's eyes widened, "It was _that _easy! Is there like some catch?"

"There is no catch, _mate." _Kol sneered, "All I want is my mother to stop this madness."

Griffin grabbed his rifle gun which was lying on the ground and also took out a crossbow inside his backpack.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stand guard outside if something happens." Griffin sighed as he handed the crossbow to Danica.

"Why're you giving this to me?" Danica asked as she reluctantly held the crossbow, "I don't know how to use it."

"Just pull the trigger right there." Griffin answered, "I'm giving you the crossbow so you can defend yourself."

He then gave Kol a glare and Griffin said bitterly, "Just in case complications arise."

The three felt the tension between Griffin and Kol. Somehow, Danica couldn't help but be worried between them.

Once Griffin left the house and stood outside with gun at hand, Aris whispered to Lacey, "Does Griffin know that Kol would be left unscathed if he tries to hurt him."

"Shh." Lacey hushed him and even smacked him at the arm.

Lacey gulped and said, "Um—ehrm—lets go to the basement."

They all followed Lacey towards the basement which was located underneath her house, and she opened the door revealing a dark room.

Lacey opened the light switch which showed many boxes and other items scattered and cluttered everywhere.

She approached the bookshelf which had many books neatly placed on it.

"There are the grimoires." Lacey said as she grabbed one, "Ready to teach me, Mr. Mikealson?"

"Gladly, Ms. Blackwell." Kol smirked, "What do you want to learn?"

"How do I tap into it?" Lacey questioned him, "I never came contact with magic until now."

"That's quite simple." Kol replied, "Magic is driven by emotion."

"Emotion?"

"Happiness, joy," Kol began to explain, "But the most powerful emotions are anger, rage, grief, and sadness. Those emotions cultivates your magic."

Lacey nodded, as she listened to Kol talking about magic.

"What are you feeling right now?" Kol questioned her.

Lacey honestly replied, "I don't know what I'm feeling."

Kol frowned and said sternly, "That won't help, darling. Do you want to fully embrace your magic?"

"Of course I do." Lacey bluntly responded, "More than anything."

"Then do whatever you can to do so." Kol commanded as he crossed his arms.

Aris intervened and said, "Don't be so rude on her.""The witch won't learn anything if I can't be harsh." Kol pointed out.

Lacey snorted, "I have a name, y'know."

"And I do not appreciate your sarcasm." Kol sneered at her, "Centuries ago, I gave a high esteem to witches. Furthermore, I created another element of magic, Kemiya. I taught one of the most powerful witches in the world, especially your grandmother. Indeed she was a pain in the arse, but she fully cooperated, unlike you."

The red-headed witch glared at him, "You have quite a big ego. No wonder everyone hates you."

"I'm the only one you got, little witch." Kol stated coldly, "You were the one who practically begged for my help. Without me, you wouldn't have made it this far."

"I did _not_ beg." Lacey scoffed, "I asked _politely_. You are the poster child of sassiness."

Aris chuckled, "Sassiness?"

She ignored him and continued, "I hate people that think they are so full of it. And _you_ are one of those peoples."

Aris immediatly feared for the worse when he saw Kol and Lacey giving each other a death glare.

Danica's eyes averted to the unlit candle placed on the bookshelf and she grabbed it, "Hey, instead of arguing, can we instead focus on Lacey getting her magic."

Aris agreed, "Finally, someone at the right page."

She handed the candle to Lacey and said, "How about you try lighting up this candle."

Lacey sighed, "Thats a good idea. Kol, what's the spell?"

Kol attempted to swallow his pride because he needed a witch to get rid of his mother, "Chant the words: phasmatos incendia."

Lacey nodded and concentrated on the candle by closing her eyes, "_Phasmatos incendia_."

She opened her eyes only to see the candle with no flame.

"Strange. I'll do it again." Lacey said as she closed her eyes, "_Phasmatos incendia."_

As she kept trying again over and over, Lacey get up and yelled out, "Dammit! Why isn't it working?!"

"You need to clear your mind from troubling thoughts." Kol simply replied, not being affected by her anger and frustration.

Suddenly, they heard mutiple gunshots coming from outside.

Danica and Aris looked at each other and knew that something was wrong.

She then grabbed the crossbow that Griffin leant her to use and advanced towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Kol questioned her.

"There's something going on outside and I can help Griffin." Danica replied.

Kol did not approve of her actions so he said sternly, "I refuse to let you go out there and get yourself hurt. Stay here and let the hunter take care of it."

"What if whatever's out there is gonna get to us?" Danica questioned him, "I want to learn how to fight on my own."

Kol sighed at her stubbornness, "Darling, I'll come with you and help."

"You need to stay here and help Lacey tap into her magic." Danica said.

"I cannot stay here while you will risk your life out there." Kol exclaimed as he said the obvious.

"I'm sorry Kol, but I have to do this." Danica stated as she left the basement and ran outside to assist Griffin.

Kol groaned in frustration with his fists clenched, "Bloody hell, Danica."

Aris grabbed a baseball bat lying on the ground and said, "I wanna help too."

"By what?" Lacey snorted, "Smothering whatever is outside there to death with a baseball bat."

"I'm taking that risk as long as you and everyone is safe." Aris said fiercely as he left the basement and followed Danica.

Lacey looked down on the unlit candle and then faced Kol, "Go out and help them."

"But—"

"I can take care of myself." Lacey stated, "Don't deny it but you care about Danica more than any of us."

Kol scoffed, "That is absurd! I do not care nor will I ever will."

Lacey chuckled, "Just go and be her knight in shining armor."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. Kol quickly vanished away from the basement and must have teleported outside with Danica.

Her friends were in danger and their fates rest upon her. Lacey had to be more serious about this and find a way to fight for her friends.

"_Phasmatos incendia." _Lacey chanted one more time as she cleared her troubling thoughts in her mind.

Once she opened her eyes, a flame appeared on the candle and Lacey finally, after all this time tapped into her magic.

Now she had to find a spell that could stop whatever was out there.

* * *

><p>Kol showed up outside of the house, only to see vampires clad in black attempting to kill Griffin, Danica, and Aris.<p>

Griffin shot most of the vampires with his wooden bullets laced with vervain and some of the vampires appeared to be dead because he shot them at the heart.

Aris was doing a poor job in fighting off the vampires. He smacked one with his bat and that vampire laughed darkly at him as his fangs became elongated and had a predatory look on his face.

"Stab him with the bat!" Griffin hollered at him as he rapidly shoot multiple vampires, "Wood is a vampire's weakness!"

"Okay!" Aris shouted as he stabbed a vampire through the chest with a wooden bat.

Meanwhile, Danica seemed to be doing a good job fighting off the vampires as she aimed each vampire coming at her way in the chest using the crossbow.

She closed her eyes and shot another one because it was too violent for her. Even though they were vampires, Danica valued life but she had no choice but to hurt them.

A vampire suddenly manuevered behind her, appearing to suck the blood out of Danica.

Kol used his telekinetic ghost abilities causing the vampire to tumble backwards hitting a tree.

Danica turned around and shot the vampire with an arrow laced with vervain.

"What are you doing here?" Danica questioned him, "You're suppose to help Lacey with her magic!"

"She requested me to assist you all!" Kol exclaimed, "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now!"

Unexpectedly, Danica was shoved to the ground by a vampire who was very hungry and wanted to eat her.

Danica pointed the crossbow at the vampire and pulled the trigger, but nothing was coming out of it. "_Shit! _There's no more arrows!"

"Tough luck, sweetheart." The vampire sneered as his fangs showed up and his vampire face appeared.

Kol telekinetically shoved the vampire and sent him collapsing on the ground.

"Behind you!" Danica exclaimed as she saw more and more vampires clad in black advancing towards them.

Vampires began cornering Aris and Griffin, and even Danica and Kol.

They were doomed at that moment until:

"_Donm moi se la vroh kondu feh aila fa donn tou moi_." Lacey chanted as she raised a hand. She entered the battlefield and it looked like she finally tapped into her magic.

Danica, Griffin, Aris, and Kol's eyes widened as they saw the red-headed witch chanting a pain-inflinction spell.

The vampires started clasping onto their heads as they began getting major migraines. Blood started streaming from their noses and eyes.

"_Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala!" _Lacey shouted.

All the vampires surrounding her friends screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground.

Shocked by the turn of events, Aris dropped his baseball bat, "Did you just do this?"

Lacey's eyes widened and stared at her hands, "I-I killed them."

"You did what you have to do." Griffin stated.

"It doesn't change the fact that I took away plently of lives!" Lacey barked at him causing flames to erupt by a nearby rose bush which made him flinch.

Danica said, "It was us or them. You didn't have a choice."

"You finally tapped into your magic." Aris noted.

Kol joined in with a smirk on his face, "And so it begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The next couple of chapters get even more serious and darker. Since everyone knows what they are, the real danger is about to start because I'm halfway finished with <em>Invisible<em>. Oh! In the next chapter, Kol gets an unlikely visit from a certain someone! **


	18. Fighter

**Author's Note: Sorry for this incredibly late chapter! I had to focus myself on my academics and now I have some free time. It's very lengthy and interesting chapter so I hope I can make it up to you guys. This chapter takes place in Season 5 Episode 12 entitled The Devil Inside. Special thanks to:**

**Kira Tsumi**

**Xoxo (Guest)**

**Lacri**

**TwistedMidnight**

**WhisperedxNothingsx**

**Regin**

**Rin-s666**

**Astrial Archer**

**Blackraven777**

**Nanny1981**

**MissDamagedGooods**

**For reviewing, following, or favoriting. And thanks to everyone reading my story and waited all this time for an update. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 18<span>_**

**_Fighter_**

* * *

><p><em>"After all that you put me through,<em>

_you think I'd despise you._

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'cause you made me that much stronger."_

_-Fighter, Christina Aguilera_

* * *

><p>The next day had passed and Danica could not sleep because she remembered how she and her friends brutally killed a group of vampires.<p>

Even though she had no choice because they were trying to kill her and her friends. But she couldn't help but feel a pit of guilt because it went against her morals.

Yes, she fought against the undead but it did not change the fact that Lacey was right; they took away lives.

Danica wondered how or why those vampires came out of nowhere and mainly targeted her and her friends.

She recalled that Griffin told her their was a vampire group that had a deep resentment against the Guardians.

Maybe they were responsible from that attack last night.

As Danica walked out of the building of Whitmore College and into the quad, she bumped into Elena.

"Oh! Hey Elena." Danica greeted but se then remembered that Elena took part of Kol's murder.

Elena looked confused, "Um—do I know you?"

Danica frowned, "Of course you do. We have the same class together."

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Elena exclaimed as she flipped her hair.

Danica noticed that the red streak on her hair was gone.

There was something about her screamed suspicion.

"What's your name again?" Elena suddenly asked.

"Danica." She answered, stating the obvious.

"Of course that's your name!" Elena exclaimed as she laughed it off.

Something about her was really off.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Danica could not help but ask.

"I'm sorry," The vampire apologized, "I just got back from school. I'm just trying to _readjust _myself."

Elena looked into her eyes and compelled her, "Okay, _cupcake_. Who else do I know here? And which friend am I closest with? Caroline or Bonnie? Please tell me it's Caroline."

At first, her voice was laced with contempt and snarkiness. It was as if Elena wasn't herself.

"I have no idea. It's your life and you should know that." Danica frowned, "Did you just call me _cupcake_?"

Elena's eyes widened because Danica could not be compelled. Luckily, she drank the vervain tea Griffin gave to her.

"I should get going." Elena said, "See you soon, _Danica_."

Once Elena left the quad, Danica suddenly saw Kol standing a few feet in front of her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Before you say anything, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Danica said in her defense, "But honestly, Elena's acting kind of strange."

A grin formed on Kol's lips, "Relax, darling. I'm not mad because that was not Elena Gilbert."

"What do you mean?" Danica queetioned him.

Kol replied, "The one you spoke to is that _other _doppelgänger. That wench really does not want to die."

"Wench?"

"Katerina Petrova, or in this case, _Katherine." _Kol said bitterly.

"I thought you told me she was dead." Danica said surprisingly.

"I don't know how, but she managed to possess Elena Gilbert's body before she died." Kol shrugged, "A Traveller must have assisted her."

"We have to tell someone!" Danica pointed out. She felt obliged in doing the right thing for everyone's sake.

"Darling, it's _their _problem. Not ours." Kol clearly stated, "Let them clean up the mess they made."

"But—"

Kol gave her a serious look which made her stop from talking.

He was right. They were the ones who tried to kill him and it was their problem fix. Plus, Kol wanted more calamities and troubles coming to them. He thought this was another way in getting his revenge against the teenagers in Mystic Falls.

Furthermore, she and Kol had other problems on their plate. They had to deal with whatever Esther had planned for them.

Danica sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"No way in hell I'm drinking that crap again!" Aris exclaimed.<p>

Danica and Kol arrived to the woods only to see Lacey and Griffin already drinking the ghost herbs which would allow them to communicate with Kol while Aris did not want to drink it and complained about the taste.

"Why did you call us, Griffin?" Danica asked as she placed her backpack on the ground.

"Yesterday was an epic fail." Griffin blurted out.

Aris frowned, "Epic fail?"

"As in, none of us were in top shape to fight." Griffin clarified.

"You saw me how I smacked that vampire with that baseball bat!" Aris pointed out.

Griffin nodded, "Yes, I did. But after what happened, you threw up at Lacey's front lawn from seeing all that blood."

"Y'know I get queasy when I see blood." Aris stated with his arms

"Well, get over it!" Griffin said in exasperation, "Since we're a team—"

Kol interrupted the young hunter's motivational speech, "Team? I did not agree to this."

"We became a team when Danica told us the truth." Lacey pointed out.

Danica joined in on the conversation, "I know you're used to being alone, Kol. But this time you can be a part of something."

While they tried to convince Kol that they would all work better as a team, Aris was confused and weirded out that his friends were talking to midair because he did not drink the ghost herbs.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "If I escape this purgatory, then I will consider it."

"Good." Lacey chirped, "At least we're all on the same page. Now teach me more magic."

Kol sighed and followed Lacey to a faraway clearing so they could practice magic without any interruptions.

Once they left out of sight, Danica opened her backpack only to take out an archery bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"I hadn't seen you with a bow and arrow in a while." Griffin expressed nostalgically.

Danica once was a part of the archery team back at her time in Denver. He father was one of her main influences in learning the arts of archery until her parents impending deaths.

She stopped doing archery because it reminded her of the life she used to have.

But today was the first time in two years she touched and used her bow and arrows.

"Yeah." Danica agreed, "If we wanna stop whatever's out there, I have to start reaquainting myself with this. Even though it brings back memories."

She positioned herself and pointed the arrow towards a faraway tree. Danica lets go of the arrow, and successfully hit the bark of the tree.

Griffin gave her an approving smile and turned to Aris, "Okay, bro. I'm gonna teach you how to fight."

After mentally debating whether or not he should drink the ghost herbs, Aris said, "Before you teach me, give me some of those ghost herbs."

* * *

><p>Magic was absolutely one hard thing that Lacey could not perfect.<p>

Over the course of a day, she learned how to light up a candle and use a pain infliction spell against vampires, but it wasn't enough to protect her and her friends from Esther.

"Again." Kol ordered her.

Lacey sighed in annoyance and did what she was instructed to. Kol told her to light up a candle, _again. _

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Lacey conplained, "I've been doing this for about an hour. Can you teach me something else?"

"I don't think so." Kol scoffed, "You need to learn how to control your magic."

"I _can_ control my magic." Lacey said confidently, "I casted a spell that annihilated a bunch of vampires running around at the front of my house."

"No, you do not." Kol contradicted, "Indeed you easily eliminiated a group of vampires in one blow, but that won't cut it. Yesterday, you burned down a rose bush. Anything could happen, darling. I've seen it happen to _know-it-all _witches like you."

"I'm not a _know-it-all_." Lacey shrugged.

Kol ignored her retort and continued, "Before you can learn about more spells, you must control your magic first. We're doin this on my terms."

The redheaded witch sighed, "Fine."

Kol could not help but reminisce and feel nostalgic because the Blackwell witch reminded him of how he used to behave when Esther first taught him about the arts of witchcraft.

She was stubborn, just like him. The young witch also had the same determination and dedication he used to have.

A smirk suddenly formed on Kol's lips and Lacey quickly noticed it.

"What's funny?" Lacey questioned him.

"You remind of the time when I first learned magic." Kol answered.

"Oh." Lacey said blankly.

The atmosphere became silent for a couple minutes until Lacey asked, "What do you think your mother is planning?"

"My mother is unpredictable." Kol simply replied, "But all I know is that my mother is intent on ridding my siblings and I from the face of the earth"

"Why?"

"We are abominations to nature. She thought she was doing the right thing when she turned us to vampires." Kol explained.

"How can she kill you guys? Griffin told me Original vampires are indestructable." Lacey couldn't help but ask.

"The White Oak stake can easily kill vampires like me." Kol responded, "My mother is a _powerful _witch, she always finds a loophole in getting what she wants."

"But why is she targetting Danica and I?" Lacey wondered.

"You have something she desires." Kol pointed out, "If you have what she wants, she'll most likely get it at any cost. That's my mother in a nutshell."

* * *

><p>For the eleventh time, Griffin easily defeated Aris.<p>

They spent about an hour sparring with each other meanwhile Danica tries out Griffin's many weapons for the first time.

Aris groaned as he landed on the ground, "Dammit!"

"I kept telling you to not hold back." Griffin sighed, "Let's do this again."

"No!" Aris breathed heavily as he got up from the ground, "I _need_ a break!"

"Fine." Griffin agreed as Aris quickly sprinted towards Danica's jeep which had an ice chest filled with water bottles.

Griffin's eyes averted to Danica and saw her putting on a pair of gloves and was in a fighting position.

"Whatcha doin?" Griffin asked as he approached her.

"Spar with me." Danica replied with a devious glint on her face.

He grinned back at her and said, "I'm not showing any mercy."

"Good." Danica smirked as she lunged foward at him and attempted to punch him.

He dodged her attack and grabbed both her arms. She kicked him at his chest causing him to let go of her and fall backwards.

Griffin quickly got up and grabbed a pair of eskrima sticks from the pile of weapons near him.

"You're cheating." Danica pointed out as she breathed heavily.

"You need to be unpredictable towards your opponents." Griffin said to her and he grabbed another pair of eskrima sticks for her, "Catch!"

Danica caught it and advanced towards him, intending on attacking him with the sticks.

Both their eskrima sticks clashed each other's as they sparred.

Griffin hit the eskrima sticks towards the side of her abdomen causing Danica to wince in pain as she landed on the ground, dropping her eskrima sticks.

"Damn, that hurts." Danica seethed.

"There will be much worse pain than this. You have to realize what you're putting yourself into." Griffin noted as he advanced towards her and extended his hand, "That's the lesson of the day."

Danica rolled her eyes and got up on her own without Griffin's helping hand.

She didn't like it when Griffin tried to make a point and him being overprotective of her.

Lacey and Kol left the clearing, and approached to them. They put their magic lesson on hold because they heard commotion coming from there.

"What happened?" Lacey asked them, "Where's Aris?"

"We were just sparring." Griffin replied, "Aris is still trying to cool down."

Kol's eyes averted to Danica was walking towards her jeep to get a drink of water.

To him, she looked rather different. Danica was more determined and strong-willed in becoming a fighter. That was something that caught Kol's interest in her.

Unbeknownst to him, Lacey saw the way Kol was gazing upon Danica.

She turned to Aris and saw him holding Griffin's rifle gun from afar, "Um, Griffin? Look what Aris is doing."

"Aris! Don't touch that!" Griffin ran towards Aris leaving Kol and Lacey alone together again.

Lacey cleared her throat and said, "I see the way you look at her."

"I beg your pardon?" Kol was confused at her choice of words.

"Danica." Lacey pointed out, "You may be an arrogant sociopath, but you have feelings for my best friend."

"That is absurd." Kol scoffed at her. More than anything, he didn't want to believe in her.

"I _know_ when something like this happens." Lacey stated, "I'm an expert at this."

Kol rolled his eyes, "You are delusional."

"Delusional or not, I'm telling the truth." She said firmly.

"I was an immortal man for thousands of years who never clinged onto humanity." Kol stated, "Love is a foreign feeling I never felt in forever."

"Yeah you shut off your humanity but maybe it's time to open up again." Lacey interjected.

"It always ends in destruction and heartache." Kol logically pointed out, "I seen it happen in many lifetimes. Love consumes you and brings the worst out of a person."

"How can you say that?" Lacey sounded flabbergasted, "You're saying that because you never felt this way before. _And_, you're afraid to get hurt."

"Danica does not deserve someone like me." Kol said, sounding pissed off, "She deserves someone better."

They both saw Griffin, Aris, and Danica slowly coming towards the two. That was when Lacey and Kol stopped their little arguement.

Lacey sighed, "Fine, whatever you say. But before you get angsty, I need to tell you something concerning about the Guardians."

Kol raised an eyebrow and his expression was serious.

"I know that you and your siblings got involved with the Guardians." Lacey began.

"And I obviously do not remember such thing." Kol scoffed.

"Well whatever you and your siblings did that pissed them off, it led them in making special underground prisons known as catacombs for supernatural creatures all over the world." Lacey explained.

Kol figured out what she tried to say, "Do not tell me that you assume that there are catacombs here in Mystic Falls. Where did you get that _rubbish_ from?"

Lacey pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "First of all, it's _not _rubbish. Secondly, it's all in the grimoires. All I need to do is to uncloak the invisiblity spell that hides the catacombs."

"It's not that simple, little witch." Kol said, "We do not know what the Guardians are hiding in there."

"I have a feeling we'll find more answers if we find the catacombs." Lacey responded.

"More importantly, you're a novice. It takes a lot of practice in uncloaking spells like that." Kol pointed out.

"That's why I have you as a teacher." Lacey said with a lopsided smirk.

She left him alone and approached Danica, Griffin, and Aris.

Kol knew that her confidence would be her downfall.

* * *

><p>Lacey's choice of words haunted Kol's mind. It was about him being afraid to open up to the possibility of him having feelings for Danica.<p>

He refused to believe her.

There was no way that Kol Mikaelson was afraid of something insignificant as love.

He kept telling himself that, but it was getting the best of him.

Kol did not intend on forming any special attachments to Danica and her friends. He tried to remember that he was doing all this for survival and his revenge.

Plus, she was the Guardian. Even though he had no knowledge of what she was, all he knew was that he would be in the way of truly finding herself.

Something about Danica made her stand out from all his previous flames.

"Kol?"

He snapped out of his train of thoughts only to realize he was inside Danica's jeep. They were driving back to the dormitory at Whitmore. It was already nine 'o clock in the evening, and the moonlight illuminated down from the dark sky.

She was complaining about Griffin's overprotectiveness the entire time, and he couldn't care less.

"Did you just zoned out on me?" Danica chuckled lightheartedly as she focused on the road.

"My apologies, darling." Kol grinned, "You literally bore me to death."

"Yeah," Danica laughed, "well, you're technically dead."

Just like that, the atmosphere just got serious when Danica realized what she said to him.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have said that." Danica moaned as she mentally scolded herself.

"It's okay." Kol suddenly said which made Danica surprised. She thought he was going to be offended and lash out on her.

"Really?" Danica tried to make sure that what she just heard was real.

Kol nodded, "I'm certain.

"Oh okay." Was all that she could say for now.

He changed the subject, "So you were talking about the hunter?"

"Yeah," Danica said, "I was just saying that Griffin getting all _protective_ lately. He's been that way since I found out what I am."

"It sounds as if he truly cares for you." Kol suggested as he shrugged.

Danica scoffed it out, "Sure he does."

She finally arrived at Whitmore, and parked her jeep at the parking lot.

"As the days just got weirder and hectic, I almost forgot to say thank you." Danica said as she tried not to blush.

This was the first time in a _very _long time, someone thanked Kol. He didn't compel nor threathened, he truly earned it despite his past and current objectives.

Kol was utterly surprised, "Thank you for what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." Danica continued and gave him eye contact, "Even though you hate Griffin's guts, you didn't let it get the best of you. And you helped Lacey tap into her magic. You also sticked with me and managed to help me find out what I am."

Kol didn't know how to respond to that because he was overwhelmed. Instead, he just said, "You don't have to thank me, you're wasting your breath. Once we defeat my mother, you can thank me."

"Y'know it takes a girl a lot of guts to say that to a guy like you." Danica groaned in frustration.

She expected him to say "_Your welcome." _or _"Anytime, darling." _

"What kind of guy I am, Danica Montgomery?" Kol couldn't help but ask with a sly grin plastered on his face.

She arrived at her house and parked her jeep at the driveway. Once she closed the engine, Danica answered his question.

That was when Danica became flustered, "I noticed that there are a lot of different sides of you."

"Different sides." Kol frowned.

"You can be a cocky, annoying, vain little narcissist." Danica said.

Kol couldn't help but grin as she continued.

"All of a sudden you get all brooding and angsty. Then you start saying that you want to do things on your own and have family issues."

"Brooding?" Kol said surprisingly and Danica blushed.

"At some point, you can be a gentleman when you have to." She said honestly which made Kol grin as she continued, "Beneath that bad boy act of yours, you are actually pretty decent. And you always keep your promises, that's what I like in a person."

"I know I am." Kol said cockily wit a triumphant smirk and his eyes glinted with playfulness.

Danica rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "You _really_ ruin the moment."

This was the first time they both share a genuine moment without any interruptions.

"Not to be a kill joy, I think it's time you get some rest." Kol said.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded as she got out of the jeep.

Danica walked towards the front door of the dormitory, only to see Kol already standing there. He sure had a knack in using his ghostly abilities.

"I'll get going," Danica said meekly, "Bye."

Suddenly, Kol grabbed her by the arm and quietly said, "Good night, Danica."

Danica was taken aback from what he said. Even though he was a ghost, Kol's grip on her was really cold. It looked like he really meant it.

"Good night." Danica smiled genuinely as she looked at him through the eye.

He let go of her hand as she opened the front door of the dormitory.

She gave him one last glance before she closed the door.

Once Danica was inside her house, she leaned on the door and smiled because of the moment she shared with Kol.

As for Kol, a sudden, yet slight smile appeared on his lips. But that soon came to an end until Kol realized what he did.

_No, I cannot fall for the girl. _He mentally thought to himself.

It would ruin his plan if he himself actually have feelings for the girl. He didn't know why he felt this way and acted that way towards her. Maybe it was because his humanity returned to him from his death.

_"Kol." _He unexpectedly heard a feminine, yet hauntingly familiar voice calling him out.

He turned around only to see the alleyway was empty.

_"Kol." _It said again.

The voice annoyed Kol and it felt as if someone was calling him so he decided to follow it.

It led him to the woods in a nearby clearing and it was obviously empty.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Kol shouted.

A dark figure emerged from the woods and it revealed to be a woman.

She had tightly curled blonde hair, porcelain skin, and piercing icy blue eyes staring straight at him.

The expression on her face was full of anger and betrayal. She had every reason to be mad at Kol.

Kol's eyes widened and he was completely astonished, "Mary-Alice?"

"Kol Mikaelson," She said as her voice was laced with contempt, "We have unfinished business to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Special appearances of Katherine possessing Elena's body from the Vampire Diaries and Mary-Alice from the Originals. Cliffhanger! You see Danica and Kol's feelings for each other progress, Lacey and Kol having a frenemy friendship, and the feud between Kol and Griffin kind of growing. What will Mary-Alice do to Kol and Danica? And why all of a sudden she appears to Kol. Keep those questions in mind. The next chapter gets really serious and angsty with DaniKol fluff. Give me your thoughts and opinions about this chapter so far, please. I appreciate more reviews guys :)<strong>


End file.
